Kizuna
by eL Aqruello
Summary: Persaudaraan ialah hal yang sangat indah untuk dijalani. Namun, yang namanya takdir itu memang tidak dapat dihindari lagi. Perpisahan memang sangatlah menyedihkan untuk dilewati, apa lagi jika perpisahan itu hanya karena kecerobohan kecil semata. Sampai akhirnya, takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali. / CHAPTER 11 UPDATED! / RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

_Summary ::  
Persaudaraan ialah hal yang sangat indah untuk dijalani. Namun, yang namanya takdir itu memang tidak dapat dihindari lagi. Perpisahan memang sangatlah menyedihkan untuk dilewati, apa lagi jika perpisahan itu hanya karena kecerobohan kecil semata. Sampai akhirnya, takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali._

* * *

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Kizuna © Seicchin  
Warning : Maybe Typos, OOC, OC(s), dsb.  
Genre(s) : Family / Friendship / Angst / Hurt/Comfort *pokoknya nano-nano(?)*  
Rate : T**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

"Tetchuya! Ayo tangkap aku!" ujar Seijuurou, anak berusia 3 tahun yang memiliki surai rambut warna merah yang senada dengan warna kedua iris matanya itu. 'Tetchu' yang ia maksudkan ialah Tetsuya, tepatnya Akashi Tetsuya, adik kecilnya yang tepat 3 minggu yang lalu, genap berusia 2 tahun. Adiknya itu memiliki surai rambut dan iris mata aquamarine yang sama dengan ayahnya, Akashi Yutaka. Sedangkan Seijuurou sendiri memiliki surai rambut dan iris mata yang sama dengan ibunya, Akane Keiko, yang sejak 4 tahun yang lalu memakai nama keluarga Yutaka -suaminya-, menjadi Akashi Keiko.

Seijuurou lalu berlari beberapa meter di depan Tetsuya. Ia menepuk tangannya agar adik kecilnya itu memperhatikannya kemudian berlari ke arahnya. Dan benar saja, usahanya itu berhasil. Melihat aksi kakaknya itu, Tetsuya langsung berlari ke arah Seijuurou sambil tertawa riang, kemudian memeluk anak bersurai crimson itu. Seijuurou pun ikut memeluk adik kecilnya.

"Pintal! Tetchuya cudah bica menangkapku!" ucap Seijuurou seraya mengelus rambut aquamarine Tetsuya.

"Ara~, ada apa ini? Kenapa dua jagoan ibu saling berpelukan seperti ini?"

Tetsuya yang mendengar suara khas sang ibu, langsung melepas pelukannya dari Seijuurou dan berlari ke pelukan ibunya itu.

"Kaa-chan! Tadi Tetchuya menangkapku! Tetchuya hebat!" ujarnya lagi sambil bertepuk tangan.

Yutaka yang sedari tadi berada di belakang istrinya, kini mulai melangkah menghampiri anak bersurai crimson tersebut, lalu menggendongnya.

"Hm. Rupanya Seijuurou mau belajar menjadi kakak yang baik. Bagus! Ayah bangga padamu, nak." puji Yutaka yang langsung membuat Seijuurou tersenyum malu.

"Tentu saja, Tou-chan! Ceijuulou mau jadi kakak yang baik! Bial Tetchuya bica tetap mengingatku caat dia becal nanti! Kalena itu, Ceijuulou akan celalu menjaga Tetchuya. Di saat apapun itu!"

"Ahaha. Apa kau bisa pegang kata-katamu itu, Sei-kun?"

"Hu'um!" angguknya mantap. "Ceijuulou janji!"

"Bagus. Dan ingat, sekali kau berjanji, janji itu adalah kewajibanmu seumur hidup. Kau tidak boleh melanggar janjimu sendiri, Seijuurou." ujar Yutaka, seraya menasehati anak sulungnya itu. Ucapannya tadi dibalas dengan anggukan mantap Seijuurou, tanda bahwa ia mengerti akan maksud ayahnya itu.

_****Setting Skip****_

"Nah, kalian tinggal di sini. Ayah dan ibu akan kembali lagi sekitar jam 10 malam. Jangan nakal selagi kami pergi, Seijuurou. Kau tidak boleh menyusahkan bibimu."

Seijuurou mengangguk pelan.

"Mouu~, Yutaka-niisan, Keiko-nee, kalian pergi saja. Sei-chan tidak pernah menyusahkanku kok! Dan kalian tidak perlu khawatir akan hal itu. Toh, Sei-chan 'kan keponakan bibi tercinta?"

"Dasar, kau ini. Ah! Titip Tetsu-kun juga ya, Kiyomi." ucap Keiko seraya menyerahkan anak bungsunya itu pada saudaranya, yang merupakan bibi Tetsuya dan Seijuurou, bernama Akane Kiyomi. Mereka berdua merupakan saudara kembar, tampang mereka juga benar-benar mirip. Layaknya duplikat. Kecuali warna iris matanya. Kiyomi memiliki iris mata berwarna citrine, sama seperti ibu mereka. Selain itu, sifat mereka sangat berbeda. Kiyomi, kalau bicara apa adanya alias ceplas-ceplos. Beda dengan Keiko. Keiko selalu berpikir terlebih dahulu sebelum ia bicara, takut kalau-kalau perkataannya itu menyakiti lawan bicaranya. Kiyomi lebih ceria dibandingkan dengan Keiko. Kiyomi juga sangat berbakat dalam bidang olahraga dan seni. Sedangkan Keiko, dia lebih menguasai seluruh mata pelajaran yang memerlukan pemikiran yang logis, hafalan atau pun hitung-hitungan. Tapi, yah, mereka berdua sama-sama jago memasak, jago bela diri dan juga sama-sama tidak suka berlaku feminim. Tidak seperti perempuan pada umumnya.

"Kyaaaaa~! Tet-chan~! Kau tambah imut~! Suki dayo, Tet-chan~!" ujarnya sambil mendekap anak bersurai aquamarine itu dengan erat, sangat erat.

Melihat adik kecilnya itu diam memucat, sontak, Seijuurou langsung menarik tangan Tetsuya.

"Lepaskan dia, Kiyomi-bachan! Tetchuya tidak bica bernapas!"

"A-Ah, gomen, gomen~. Maafkan aku, Tet-chan! Bibi tidak bermaksud melukaimu." ucap Kiyomi yang dengan sigap, melepaskan pelukannya dari Tetsuya, agar Tetsuya bisa bernafas kembali.

"Ugh, Kiyomi! Aku jadi ragu menitipkan mereka padamu."

"E-Ehh~?! Gomen, Keiko-nee. Tadi aku hanya refleks memeluknya karena baru melihat Tet-chan lagi~ . . . Ah ya! Bibi punya hadiah untuk kalian berdua! Tunggu yaa~"

Yutaka mendesah melihat tingkah laku adik iparnya itu.

_'Untung saja Keiko tidak seperti Kiyomi. Kalau sifat mereka juga sama, aku sama sekali tidak akan pernah mau menikahi Keiko juga.' _batinnya.

"Tadaaaa~~!"

"Eh? Itu-"

"Kalung?"

Kiyomi mengangguk semangat.

"Ini edisi khusus untuk Sei-chan dan Tet-chan saja~! Ini 'kan buatan bibi tercintanya~. Nee~, Sei-chan, Tet-chan?"

"Ya ampun.."

"Tidak apa, 'kan? Anggap saja ini hadiah ulang tahun dariku! Lagipula aku juga belum memberikan hadiah saat ulang tahun mereka yang lalu." ujarnya sambil memasangkan kalung tersebut pada kedua anak itu.

Di mulai dari Seijuurou, Kiyomi memasangkannya kalung dengan mainan yang terbuat dari batu giok merah yang terukir di atas lapisan besi putih berbentuk persegi. Giok tersebut berbentuk huruf ' A.S ', melambangkan nama Akashi Seijuurou.

Sedangkan Tetsuya, kalungnya mirip dengan kalung Seijuurou, namun gioknya berbentuk huruf ' A.T ', melambangkan namanya, Akashi Tetsuya.

"Selesai! Bagus 'kan?"

"Hem... Boleh juga."

"J-Jyma cachi (Terima kasih)... oba-chan."

"Hu'um!"

.

.

.

.

"E-EEEEEHHHHHH?! TET-CHAN SUDAH BISA BICARA?!"

"Tentu saja! Belum berapa lama kok."

"Ta-Tapi, bukannya dia baru 2 tahun? Pa-paling tidak, dia hanya bisa meniru perkataan kita, bukan?"

"Lain halnya dengan mereka, Ki-yo-mi. . Dulu Sei-kun juga sama seperti Tetsu-kun. Bahkan Sei-kun sudah bisa berbicara seperti ini sebelum ia berumur 2 tahun."

"Hoaaa~! Hebaattt! Kalian berdua memang hebaaaaat~! Benar-benar keponakan kesayangan bibi! Ahahaha~."

"Nee~, kaa-chan, tou-chan. Aku lacha kalian halus pelgi cekalang juga."

"Seijuurou benar, Keiko. Kita harus bergegas, atau bos akan marah."

"Uhm. Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu! Dan Sei-kun, bantu bibi untuk menjaga Tetsu-kun, ya? Da-dah!"

* * *

Rumah Kiyomi cukup besar dan luas untuk ia tinggali seorang diri. Ya, Kiyomi belum memiliki suami, tidak sama seperti Keiko. Walau rumahnya tidak seluas rumah kembarannya itu, rumah Kiyomi juga memiliki ruang keluarga, ruang tamu, dapur, 2 kamar tidur serta kamar mandi di tiap kamar, 1 kamar mandi di dekat ruang tamu, ruang makan, bahkan ruangan khusus untuk menaruh piala-piala dan juga hasil karyanya itu. Belum lagi, ada halaman di setiap sisi rumahnya. Meski demikian, tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk lebih memfokuskan diri pada berbagai macam pertandingan di bidang seni dan olahraga daripada mencari pasangan hidupnya.

Setelah ayah dan ibu dari kedua anak itu pergi, mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Sejak tadi, mereka bertiga hanya duduk diam dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Semua seperti berada di dunianya masing-masing. Sampai pada akhirnya, Kiyomi mulai buka mulut.

"Naah, sekarang, bagusnya kita ngapain?"

"Kejal-kejalan? Tetchuya cangat chuka kejal-kejalan."

"Heeeem... O-Oke..! Tapi setelahnya, kita main lempar-tangkap bola ya~?"

"Tapi Kiyomi-bachan tidak boleh culang!"

"Ta-tapi, Sei-chan~.. Bibi tidak bisa main sambil tutup mata, bukan? Lagipula, itu tidak termasuk pelanggaran, kok. Toh, ini bukan kemauan bibi. Tapi sudah dari sananya seperti ini. " ujar Kiyomi memelas. Memang benar, mata bibinya yang satu ini, berbeda dengan mata orang lain pada umumnya. Mata Kiyomi dapat memprediksi masa depan, dimana orang yang dapat memprediksi masa depan merupakan hal yang sangat jarang ditemui.

"Tidak ditelima."

"Mou~, Sei-chan. Ayo lah~. Nanti kalau sudah main, bibi akan buatkan kalian puding vanila! Bagaimana?"

Mendengar kata 'puding vanila', Seijuurou langsung gelisah. Rupanya, Seijuurou sangat suka makan puding rasa vanila, sama seperti adik kecilnya itu. Terutama puding buatan bibinya.

"Ji ceyima (Di Terima)!" Tetsuya yang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan kedua orang bersurai merah itu, kini bersuara.

"Yatta'! Tet-chan menerima usulanku~!" ujarnya sambil melompat kegirangan.

"Nah, Sei-chan. Dua lawan satu. Kali ini, kau kalah~."

"Biyalchan chaja, onii-chan. Ini chemua demi pujing panyiya! (Biarkan saja, Onii-chan. Ini semua demi puding vanila)"

"Ya chudah! Telcelah kau chaja, Tetchuya. "

"Yossha~! Ayo~, kita mulai~!"

Dengan segera, Seijuurou dan Tetsuya melompat turun dari sofa tempat ia duduk tadi. Mereka lalu berlari ke halaman belakang untuk mencari tempat persembunyian. Mereka benar-benar bersembunyi dengan baik, terutama Tetsuya. Bahkan Seijuurou sendiri tidak mengetahui tempat persembunyian adik kecilnya itu.

"Aku menemukanmu, Sei-chan~." Kata Kiyomi sambil tersenyum lebar pada anak beriris crimson itu.

"Ugh."

Seijuurou mencoba untuk melarikan diri, namun sayangnya, tangan bibinya itu terlalu panjang untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang mungil. Sehingga ia berhasil tertangkap dan sukses digelitik oleh bibinya.

Melihat tawa geli kakaknya itu, Tetsuya, yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di balik semak-semak, juga ikut tertawa geli. Suara anak bersurai biru muda itu langsung hinggap di telinga Kiyomi. Dan tanpa membuang waktu, Kiyomi berlari menghampiri asal suara tersebut. Dan sama seperti Seijuurou, Tetsuya juga berhasil digeitik bibinya.

Setelah puas tertawa, kini waktunya bagi mereka untuk main lempar-tangkap bola. Meskipun Kiyomi dapat memprediksi arah lemparan mereka, ia tetap saja terkecoh oleh arah lemparan Tetsuya yang sering kali tiba-tiba berubah. Ditambah lagi, teknik bermain Seijuurou sangat baik untuk anak seusianya. Hal itu menjadikan mereka, pasangan tag team terbaik di mata Kiyomi.

Lelah bermain, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

"Tet-chan~, dari mana kau belajar soal lemparanmu tadi? Dan Sei-chan, kenapa kau bisa bermain lempar-tangkap bola sehebat itu? Padahal 'kan, bibi belum mengajari kalian." ujar Kiyomi sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Lepleks Tetchuya memang cangat bagus, Kiyomi-bachan. Dia memang adik Ceijuulou yang paling hebat!"

"Hum, sepertinya kalian berdua adik-kakak yang hebat. Bibi salah kalau meremehkan kalian. Ahaha~"

"Tentu chaja, Kiyomi-bachan!"

"Nah, kalian tunggu di sini yah. Bibi akan buatkan puding kesukaan kalian!"

Kedua bocah itu mengangguk. Kiyomi lalu berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju ke dapur. Ia mulai mengambil beberapa bahan seperti beberapa biji telur, bubuk vanila, gula pasir, susu bubuk dan bahan lainnya, serta peralatan-peralatan yang akan ia gunakan untuk membuat puding.

Saat mempersiapkan bahan-bahan dan peralatan, ia merasa seperti mencium bau yang aneh yang belum pernah ia cium sebelumnya.

_'Mungkin sampah tetangga? Biasanya 'kan mereka menaruh sampah-sampahnya di samping tembok pembatas rumah.' _pikir Kiyomi, mengingat tetangganya itu sering keluar kota namun lupa untuk membuang sampah yang biasa mereka letakkan di dekat tembok pembatas antara rumah Kiyomi dan tetangganya itu.

_CKLEK CKLEK _

''Hm? Gasnya habis? Perasaan aku baru isi gas 2 hari yang lalu, deh." ujarnya seraya memeriksa meteran gas lalu mulai mencoba untuk menyalakan kompornya lagi.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja, firasat buruk menghantuinya.

_'Ja-Jangan-jangan?!'_

"SEI-CHAN, TET-CHAN, CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI!"

_BLAARR!_

"Eh? Kiyomi-bachan? Ada apa?" seru Seijuurou sambil melangkah masuk menuju dapur. Namun, baru saja saat ia membuka pintu tersebut, ledakan si jago merah langsung menyambutnya, yang menyebabkan pecahan kaca dari mangkuk dan gelas yang berada di atas meja yang tak jauh dari pintu tersebut, mengenai mata dan pipi kirinya.

Seijuurou tidak berteriak kesakitan, melainkan lebih memilih untuk menyuruh Tetsuya pergi dari rumah bibinya ini. Ia menutup matanya yang terluka dengan tangan kirinya, berusaha untuk mengabaikan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Sayangnya, asap mulai memenuhi rumah tersebut, membuat Seijuurou mulai merasa sesak. Secara perlahan, ia mulai hilang kesadaran dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

"SEI-CHAN! _Uhuk!_ BERTAHANLAH NAK!"

Kiyomi lalu menyirami sekujur tubuh Seijuurou dengan air, agar badan Seijuurou tidak ikut dilahap oleh panasnya kobaran api. Beberapa bagian tubuh Kiyomi sendiri sudah terkena api. Hanya suatu keajaiban saja kalau saat ini, ia masih bisa meloloskan diri. Walaupun sebenarnya, tubuhnya itu serasa tidak kuat lagi.

Dengan menggunakan sisa tenaganya, Kiyomi mengangkat tubuh mungil anak beriris crimson itu. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar bisa membawa Seijuurou keluar dari lautan api. Kiyomi juga mencari keberadaan Tetsuya, namun semuanya itu sia-sia saja. Tetsuya tidak ia temukan dimanapun.

Kiyomi menyerah. Sampai saat ini, ia masih belum menemukan Tetsuya. Tubuhnya sudah mencapai batas akhir. Ia tidak kuat lagi untuk mencari anak bersurai aquamarine itu. Seraya melindungi Seijuurou, ia melangkah dengan gontai menuju ke pintu keluar terdekat. Lebih baik menyelamatkan satu daripada tidak sama sekali, bukan?

"MASIH ADA YANG SELAMAT! CEPAT! BAWA MEREKA!"

"CEPAT! PADAMKAN APINYA!"

"KIYOMI!"

"Seijuurou, untunglah kau selamat, nak! Syukurlah."

"Tou.. chan.. _Uhuk huk!.._ Kaa-chan.. Ma-mataku.. "

"Tidak apa-apa nak. Sekarang, tutup saja kedua matamu. Ibu ada di sini. Tidak apa-apa. Ibu akan menemanimu." ujar Keiko sambil memeluk anaknya itu dengan erat, namun hangat.

"Ma-Maafkan Ceijuulou, Tou-chan, Kaa-chan. Ceijuulou tidak bica melindungi Tetchuya. Maafkan Ceijuulou.."

"Sudahlah, Seijuurou. Ini bukan salahmu, nak. Ini hanyalah kecelakaan, bukan salahmu, atau salah siapa saja."

"Ugh.. _Hiks.._ Maafkan.. _Hiks.. _Ceijuulou.."

"Ke-Kei.. ko.. nee.."

"Kiyomi! Jangan bicara dulu! Biarkan mereka merawatmu terlebih dahulu."

"Ma-Maafkan.. aku.. Keiko.. nee.. chan.. A-Aku.. ti.. dak bi.. sa.. m-menemukan Tet-chan. I-Ini.. semua.. sa-salah.. ku.. Uh."

"Diamlah! Kiyomi! Sudah kubilang, ini bukan salahmu! Ini hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan!"

"Ti-Tidak.. s-seandai.. nya.. da-dari a.. wal aku.. tahu kalau se.. lang gas.. ku.. b-bocor, pas.. ti.. tidak a.. kan ja.. di seperti i-ini.."

"Kumohon! Diamlah dulu. Biarkan mereka merawatmu dulu, Kiyomi. Kami memaafkanmu kok. Lagipula, kau memang tidak sengaja, bukan? Jadi, tidak apa-apa. Kau masih harus disembuhkan dulu, Kiyomi."

Kiyomi menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Tidak, Keiko-nee.. Aku.. t-tidak bi.. sa.. melihat.. la-lanjutan da.. ri kisah.. hid-upku i-ini.. BE-BEDA DE.. Aha.. haa.. se-semuanya.. terlihat.. ge-"

"KIYOMI!"

* * *

**_(Lama tak berjumpa minna..  
kembali lagi dengan Seicchin, istri tercinta Akashi Seijuurou *digampar massa*  
XD  
Mungkin di Fict ini juga banyak Typo atau apalah..  
*maaf ya u.u  
Jadi, kritik dan saran masih sangat kuperlukan.. :)  
Makasih udah mau membaca.. :D)_** **_RnR Please?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

_10 tahun kemudian..._

_._

_._

"Tadaima." ucap Tetsuya sambil menaruh sepatunya dalam rak sepatu yang terbuat dari kayu.

Suara lembut dari anak beriris aquamarine itu menggema di setiap ruangan yang ada dalam rumah minimalis tersebut. Rumah tersebut merupakan satu-satunya rumah yang paling sederhana di antara deretan rumah-rumah lainnya.

Tidak ada jawaban atau balasan dari sapaannya itu. Ia lalu berjalan menuju ke ruang makan. Matanya langsung tertuju pada secarik kertas yang terletak di atas meja makan.

'_Tetsuya-kun, hari ini ibu kerja sampai jam 9 malam. Berhubung karena teman sekerja ibu lagi sakit, jadi ibu yang diminta tolong untuk menggantikannya. Ayahmu akan pulang jam 7 malam. Jadi pastikan kalau kamu akan kembali sebelum jam 7 atau dia akan marah. Makanan sudah ibu sediakan dalam lemari pendingin. Tinggal kamu panaskan saja sebelum kamu makan. Maafkan ibu, ya sayang..'_

Anak berambut biru muda itu menghela napas. Ia lalu melangkah menuju ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Setelah berganti pakaian, Tetsuya langsung keluar dari rumahnya, mengambil sepedanya, kemudian mulai mengendarainya ke suatu tempat. Ke tempat di mana ia memperoleh tambahan uang untuk membantu kedua orang tuanya, meskipun orang tuanya sendiri tidak tahu akan hal ini.

* * *

"Ah, Kuroko-kun! Akhirnya kau datang juga! Ini, tolong antarkan makanannya ke alamat-alamat ini, ya? Semua sudah kutulis di bagian luar kantongnya. Jangan sampai telat ya!"

''Hai." balasnya sambil mengangguk. Ia lalu meletakkan bungkusan-bungkusan yang berisi makanan tersebut dalam keranjang sepedanya. Kemudian ia duduk di atas sepeda dan mulai mengayuhnya secepat mungkin yang ia bisa.

Kuroko mulai bekerja di sana sejak ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Hal ini mulai ia sadari ketika kedua orang tuanya tidak memiliki uang yang cukup untuk melunasi uang sekolahnya pada saat ia masih kelas 4 di semester ke-2. Untung saja karena prestasi Kuroko yang sangat baik, di mana ia selalu meraih ranking 1 di sekolahnya dan juga telah berulang kali memenangkan beberapa olimpiade khusus untuk anak SD se-Tokyo, kepala sekolahnya memberikan keringanan padanya dengan cara memberikan beasiswa sampai ia lulus SMU nanti.

* * *

4 rumah sudah berlalu. Kini tinggal 2 kantong lagi yang harus ia antarkan. Namun sayangnya, diperjalanan menuju ke rumah kedua sebelum terakhir itu, ia dihadang oleh 2 orang pemuda yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Kuroko menghentikan ayunan sepedanya.

Baru saja saat Kuroko menghentikan sepedanya, tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan yang sangat keras dan cepat melayang dengan bebas di pipi kirinya, membuat tubuhnya terpental sampai di tembok jalan yang tidak jauh dari tempat Kuroko tadi. Ia meringis kesakitan seraya berusaha untuk bangkit kembali.

"Ke-kenapa? Kalian si-siapa?" tanyanya sambil memegang pipi kirinya yang telah dihantam oleh salah satu dari mereka tadi.

"Diamlah, anak payah! Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa kami! Sama sekali tidak penting, bodoh!"

"Ne~ ne~ Takagi! Aku menemukan makanan! Kau mau satu?"

"JA-!"

Satu tendangan melayang kembali pada tubuh mungil Kuroko. Membuatnya kembali terpental beberapa senti. Setelah menendang tubuh Kuroko, pemuda yang bernama Takagi itu, langsung menginjak dada anak beriris aquamarine itu.

"Ugh."

"Sudah kubilang diamlah! Sialan kau! Hoi, Shin! Kemarikan makanannya!"

"Hai hai~. Kau beruntung Takagi, di sini tempatnya sangat sepi. Tidak ada yang akan melihatmu melakukan atraksi itu. Ahahha~"

"Diam dan cepatlah, Shin!"

"Haaaii~. Uh, kenapa kau tidak sabaran sekali, Takagi? Dasar, kau ini."

"Hum, mari kita lihat. Udon dan Yakiniku, heh? Payah!" Ucap Takagi yang kemudian mulai menjatuhkan makanan-makanan tersebut di atas aspal, lalu menginjaknya dengan semangat.

"Ups, maaf! Aku tidak sengaja~. Huahahhahah~!"

"TIDAK!"

"Diamlah! Dasar kau, anak sialan! Kau dan ayahmu sama saja! Sama-sama tidak berguna! Hanya sampah! Kapan ayahmu akan membayar hutangnya, hah?!"

Tepat saja saat akan ia mengayunkan tangan kanannya ke arah wajah Kuroko, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah tangan yang mencengkram pergelangan Takagi dengan erat. Belum sempat pemuda tersebut melihat siapa pemilik tangan yang kuat itu, sebuah tangan kembali melayang dengan cepat, tepat pada pipi dan hidung Takagi. Hal itu membuatnya merasa sedikit pusing, sehingga ia terjatuh di atas aspal. Ia juga dapat merasakan bahwa hidungnya mengeluarkan liquid berwarna merah. Ya, mengeluarkan darah.

"TAKAGI!"

"Jangan sekali-kali kau berani menyentuh anak ini lagi." kata remaja berkulit tan itu dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"Ceh! Kau pikir kau siapa?! Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu! Minggirlah, bocah ingusan!"

"Heh? Bocah ingusan? Jangan meremehkan ku!"

Takagi mulai mengepalkan tangannya dan berniat untuk memukul remaja itu. Namun sayangnya, gerakannya masih terasa lambat sehingga remaja berkulit tan itu berhasil memblokir gerakan Takagi. Malahan, Takagilah yang terkena beberapa pukulan dari remaja tersebut. Dan lagi-lagi, pukulan dari remaja tersebut mengenai wajahnya. Belum sempat ia menyimbangkan tubuhnya, kedua tangan remaja berkulit tan itu mulai mengenggam lengan kirinya dan dengan cepat, ia terbanting di atas aspal.

Bukan hanya di wajahnya saja, melainkan rasa sakit itu kini menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Kerasnya benturan pada belakangnya membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Melihat temannya babak belur seperti itu, Shin yang sejak tadi hanya diam menyaksikan perkelahian mereka, kini mulai takut dan berusaha untuk melarikan diri.

Namun sia-sia saja. Remaja berkulit tan itu lebih cepat bergerak daripada Shin. Dan sama seperti Takagi, ia juga terbanting di atas aspal.

"Kalian harus membayarnya. Jika tidak, kalian akan menerima resikonya!" ucap remaja berkulit tan itu, yang kini sedang berdiri di samping mereka berdua.

"Ugh! Sialan ka-!"

Satu pukulan lagi mendarat di wajah Takagi, pukulan yang berhasil membuatnya berhenti bicara.

"Sudah ku bilang, bukan? Yang ku minta hanyalah kalian membayarnya saja! Aku tidak ingin dengar kata-kata lain yang keluar dari mulut kalian!"

"Cih!" seru Takagi, seraya berusaha berdiri kembali.

"SUDAH, HENTIKAN TAKAGI! Dan kau! Ini! Ambillah saja! Kau puas sekarang?!"

"Selama kalian menghilang dari hadapanku dan membayar ganti ruginya, _aku puas._"

"Huh, ayo kita pergi, Takagi." ujar Shin yang memilih untuk pergi dari hadapan remaja berkulit tan itu. Sebenarnya hal itu merupakan pilihan yang bagus. Ya, itu lebih baik dibandingkan dengan harus babak belur karena diserang oleh seorang remaja saja.

"Ceh! Lihat saja, kami akan datang lagi di lain waktu!"

Kedua pemuda itu mulai mengendarai motornya. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian, sosok mereka sudah menghilang dari hadapan remaja berkulit tan itu.

"Hufft. Mereka bodoh. Kalau dari awal mereka langsung membayarnya, 'kan tidak akan jadi seperti ini. Ah ya!... Etoo.."

Kuroko, yang sejak tadi duduk sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok jalan, hanya bisa memperhatikan remaja berkulit tan yang kelihatannya kebingungan akan posisi keberadaannya saat ini. Padahal saat ini, ia sedang duduk di belakang remaja itu.

"Aku di sini, Aomine-kun."

"U-Uwaaaah! Se-sejak kapan kau di situ?! Ah! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Remaja berkulit tan, yang bernama Aomine itu, mulai memperhatikan anak beriris aquamarine tersebut dari ujung rambut sampai pada ujung sepatunya. Ia bisa melihat bekas lebam kebiruan pada pipi kiri Kuroko.

"Pipimu memar. Sebaiknya kau kompres sekarang juga, atau dia akan bengkak. Dan ini, uang ganti ruginya. Bosmu pasti akan marah kalau kau menjatuhkan pesanan orang lain. Jadi kau bilang saja kalau ada orang yang tidak sengaja menabrakmu. Dan sebagai permohonan maafnya, orang itu memberikanmu uang ini. Yah, kurang lebih begitu saja." jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Hai."

* * *

"Bagaimana?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang terjadi malah sebaliknya."

_**~Flashback**__ . . ._

_._

_._

_"Miu-san.."_

_"Ah, Kuroko-kun, kau sudah kemba-HYAAA! KUROKO-KUN! KENAPA WAJAHMU SEPERTI ITU?!"_

_"Miu-san, anda terlalu ribut. Para pengunjung jadi memperhatikan kita." ucap Kuroko datar._

_Dengan segera, wanita bersurai hitam itu menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian menundukkan kepalanya seraya meminta maaf pada para pengunjung yang ada._

_Setelah meminta maaf, kembali ia memfokuskan dirinya pada Kuroko._

_"Nah, sekarang beritahu aku. Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya._

_Anak beriris aquamarine itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan wanita bersurai hitam itu, yang merupakan bos Kuroko selama ini._

_"Maafkan aku, Miu-san. Karena aku tidak berhati-hati, aku jadi keserempet mobil dan akhirnya aku terjatuh. Begitu juga dengan makanannya. Tapi pengendara mobil itu mengganti rugi kok. Ini, uangnya." ujarnya berbohong. Sesuai dengan saran remaja berkulit tan itu._

_"BODOH! Seharusnya kau berhati-hati!"_

_Mendengar amarah dari bosnya itu, sontak, Kuroko semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin membuat bosnya yang satu ini, marah besar padanya._

_"Ma-maaf-kan a-"_

_"Kau bodoh, Kuroko-kun! Seharusnya kau juga mengobati lukamu dulu!"_

_"E-eh?"_

_"Ya ampun! Soal uang ganti rugi, itu tidak penting! Toh, kau 'kan tidak sengaja. Tapi bagaimana kalau waktu itu kau.. Ugh! Pokoknya! Kau harus obati lukamu sekarang juga! Kau pakai saja uang itu untuk beli obat. Sisanya, anggap saja uang ?!"_

_"H-Hai..."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~End of flashback . . .**_

"Kurang lebih seperti itulah." ujarnya dengan wajah datar sambil membawa sepedanya itu.

"Ahaha! Baguslah kalau begitu."

Kuroko lalu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aomine-kun. Yang tadi itu, terima kasih banyak. Maaf aku menyusahkanmu."

"Itu sama sekali tidak masalah buat- EHH YA?! AKU LUPA! Darimana kau tahu namaku?! Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?!" tanya si remaja berkulit tan itu pada Kuroko.

"Kau belum pernah bertemu denganku sebelum ini, Aomine-kun. Tapi aku biasa melihatmu. Dan wajar saja kalau aku tahu namamu. Aomine-kun 'kan salah satu pemain basket yang masuk di _first string _ di sekolah kita?"

"Sekolah kita? Kau juga bersekolah di Teiko?"

"Hai. Itu benar."

"EEEHHHH?"

"Kenapa, Aomine-kun?"

"Ti-tidak. Aku baru tahu kalau kau sekolah di sana juga. Kau anak kelas satu atau kelas dua? Atau kelas tiga? Kau ambil klub apa?" Tanyanya panjang lebar.

"Aku masih kelas satu sepertimu, Aomine-kun. Dan aku juga mengikuti klub basket."

"HEEEEEEEEEEEE?! SEJAK KAPAN?!"

"Aomine-kun, kau terlalu berisik."

"Diamlah!"

"Seharunya kau yang diam, Aomine-kun."

"Ugh! Sudahlah! Kau lanjutkan saja!"

"Aku sudah masuk dalam klub basket sejak hari pertama tes masuk dalam tim basket. Hanya saja, kemampuanku memang tidak seperti kalian semua. Jadinya aku masuk _third string. _Itu keinginan pelatih. Yah begitulah."

"Hmm.." Gumamnya seraya mengangguk kecil.

"Ah ya! Nama... mu-"

Ucapannya berhenti seketika. Ia kembali melihat sekelilingnya untuk memastikan, namun anak beriris aquamarine itu benar-benar sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

_****Setting skip****_

Remaja bersurai crimson itu, secara perlahan mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil _limousine _berwarna hitam pekat. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia mulai berjalan lagi, menelusuri jalan yang berada di tengah-tengah pekarangan tersebut. Sesampainya ia di depan pintu yang berwarna merah maron, ia mulai menekan tombol bel yang berada di samping kanan pintu itu. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu tersebut dibuka.

"Selamat sore, tuan muda." sapa pelayan tersebut ramah.

Pelayan tersebut mulai berjalan mendekati anak beriris heterocrom itu, seraya meminta izin padanya untuk mengambil tas sekolah yang ia bawa saat ini. Tapi anak itu menolak.

"Tidak perlu, Eiji-san. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Tapi, tuan.."

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san ada di mana? Apa mereka sudah pulang?" tanyanya pada pelayan yang ternyata bernama Eiji, tanpa memperdulikan perkataan pelayannya yang terpotong oleh pertanyaannya itu.

"Nyonya sudah pulang sejak tadi bersama dengan nona Eru. Beliau sekarang berada di ruang keluarga. Sedangkan Tuan besar masih belum pulang."

Anak itu mengangguk setelah mendengar penjelasan dari pria yang berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku naik dulu, Eiji-san."

"Baiklah, tuan muda."

Anak bersurai merah itu mulai berjalan kembali, menelusuri lorong yang ada dalam gedung, -yang ia sebut dengan sebutan 'rumah' itu. Tak jauh dari tempat tadi ia berdiri, terdapat tangga yang lebar, di mana 7 orang yang gemuk dapat berbaris sejajar dengan rapi di setiap anak tangga tersebut. Ia lalu menaiki anak tangga tersebut satu per satu. Di anak tangga kedua sebelum terakhir, ia sudah bisa melihat 2 orang sosok perempuan bersurai merah yang sedang duduk membaca. Bedanya, yang satu sudah dewasa, yang satunya lagi masih anak-anak berumur 5 tahun.

"Aku pulang."

Mendengar suara khas sang anak dan kakak tercinta, sontak, keduanya langsung berbalik ke arah asal suara.

"Onii-chan!" seru anak perempuan itu. Ia lalu berlari ke arah remaja bersurai merah tersebut dan kemudian memeluknya. Anak remaja itu pun, membalas pelukan adik kecilnya itu.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang, Sei-kun. Bagaimana sekolahmu?" ujar Keiko, yang merupakan ibu dari kedua anak tersebut, seraya mengatur buku-buku tersebut di dalam rak buku yang ada di samping sofa tempat mereka duduk.

"Seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang spesial, Kaa-san." jawabnya santai.

"Oh, jadi hari pertamamu sebagai kapten tim basket juga termasuk hal yang biasa?"

"Mungkin."

"Mungkin? Apa kau tidak merasa gugup, Sei-kun? Ini 'kan hari pertama!"

"Tidak, itu hanya hal biasa, Kaa-san."

"Ibu heran, kenapa sifat tenang ayahmu juga ada padamu? Ya ampun! Seharusnya kau sepenuhnya memiliki sifat yang sama denganku. Toh, tampangmu benar-benar mirip denganku."

"Supaya adil. Mungkin itu jawabannya?"

"Terserah. Ah, apa kau sudah makan? Sebentar malam kau mau makan apa?"

"Aku sudah makan, Kaa-san. Untuk makan malam, terserah Eru saja. Seleraku sama dengannya. Benar 'kan, Eru?" tanyanya pada anak perempuan yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan keduanya bicara. Anak itu menggangguk setuju, lalu tersenyum.

Eru yang nama lengkapnya Akashi Eru, merupakan adik dari Akashi Seijuurou dan anak ketiga dari pasangan suami-istri, Yutaka dan Keiko. Eru masih berumur 5 tahun, bersurai warna merah seperti Keiko, namun memiliki iris mata yang sama dengan Yutaka. Benar-benar perpaduan yang bagus.

"Apa Tou-san pulang telat?"

"Ya. Dia sedang memimpin rapat di perusahaan. Mungkin pulang jam setengah 11, seperti biasa."

"Hm."

"Ah ya! Sei-kun, tadi pagi kau menjatuhkan benda ini. Untung ibu melihatnya." ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut pada Seijuurou, seraya menyerahkan benda tersebut padanya.

"Ini..."

Ia mengambil benda tersebut lalu menunduk sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Terima kasih, Kaa-san." ujarnya, di balas dengan senyuman khas sang ibu.

"Aku akan pergi ke kamarku. Tolong jangan ganggu aku dulu, Kaa-san, Eru." ujarnya lagi seraya melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan menuju ke kamar tidurnya, sambil memegang erat benda itu.

"Tunggu, Sei-kun. Apa kau.. masih beranggapan kalau semuanya itu adalah salahmu? Sehingga kau berubah seperti ini?"

Anak beriris heterocrom itu tetap saja berjalan. Menghiraukan pertanyaan ibunya barusan.

Keiko hanya bisa mendesah melihat sifat Seijuurou saat ini. Sejak kejadian yang menimpa adik dan bibinya sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ia mulai berubah menjadi anak yang pendiam dan jarang menunjukkan emosinya, apalagi tersenyum. Sudah berulang kali ia dan Yutaka memberitahu anak beriris heterocrom itu, bahwa hal itu bukan salahnya ataupun bibinya. Melainkan hanya kecelakaan semata. Namun tetap saja, ia terus menerus menggumam bahwa semuanya itu salahnya, benar-benar salahnya karena ia tidak dapat menyelamatkan Tetsuya, adik kecilnya itu.

* * *

Seijuurou menutup pintu kamarnya secara perlahan dan melepaskan sepatunya. Kemudian menaruhnya di dalam rak sepatu yang terbuat dari kaca. Ia lalu melangkah menuju ke kamar mandi yang ada dalam kamarnya untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian.

Seusai mandi dan berganti pakaian, Seijuurou lalu mengambil benda yang sejak tadi ia taruh di atas meja belajarnya, kemudian duduk di atas spring bednya yang empuk dan bersandar dengan menggunakan bantal yang sudah ia susun sedemikian rupa, agar ia bisa duduk dengan nyaman. Ia lalu memandang benda tersebut, benda yang merupakan hadiah dari bibinya, Kiyomi. Benda yang merupakan kalung di mana hanya ia dan adiknya saja yang memiliki kalung seperti itu.

"Tetsuya..."

* * *

_**(Yo minna~ XD  
Seicchin kembali~~  
Gomen nee, updatenya laaama sekali..  
*Lagi musim ulangan sih.. -_-''  
Sekarang Seicchin lagi libur, jadi yah, bisa nge-update dah :D  
Makasih udah mau menunggu, membaca, nge-follow n nge-favo!)**_

_**RnR Please?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

Kuroko mendesah. Layar ponselnya sudah menunjukkan jam 18.58. Rasa lapar juga sudah menghantui perutnya. Setelah beberapa lama kemudian, akhirnya ia sampai di rumah sederhananya itu.

"Tadai—"

"Darimana saja kau?"

Suara yang berat dan tatapan dingin penuh amarah menyambut kepulangan anak bersurai aquamarine itu. Melihat sosok pria bersurai coklat dan iris mata yang sepadan dengan warna rambutnya itu sedang marah seperti ini membuat Kuroko menjadi sangat gugup dan takut.

"O-Otou-san.."

"Aku tanya! Darimana saja kau?!"

Tubuh Kuroko semakin gemetar, seiring dengan naiknya intonasi pria bersurai coklat itu, yang merupakan ayah Kuroko, Kuroko Katashi. Kuroko paling tidak ingin jika ayahnya marah seperti ini.

"A-Aku.."

"Pipi kirimu memar. Ini bekas pukulan. Kau berkelahi lagi?!"

"Ti-Tidak, aku ti—"

"Bukankah sudah berulang kali ku katakan padamu untuk tidak berkelahi?!"

"Tapi, Otou-san! A—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Sekarang, kau masuk dalam kamarmu! Dinginkan kepalamu dan jangan berani-berani keluar dari kamarmu itu!"

"Otou-san.."

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku?!"

"I-Itu..."

"Apa?"

Kuroko terdiam. Ingin rasanya ia menceritakan kejadian tadi. Namun, mengingat ayahnya punya penyakit jantung, anak bersurai biru muda itu tidak ingin membebani pikiran ayahnya. Selama ini, Kuroko juga menyembunyikan alasan-alasan tentang penyebab luka pada wajah atau tubuhnya itu. Sehingga ayahnya selalu beranggapan kalau anak beriris aquamarine itu terluka karena berkelahi. Dan kali ini, Kuroko kembali mengurungkan niatnya untuk menceritakan kisah yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ti-tidak, tidak apa-apa." ujarnya pelan.

Katashi menghela napas panjang. Ia lalu berlutut dihadapan anak beriris aquamarine itu dan kemudian memegang kedua bahu Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, lihat ke arah ayah."

Awalnya anak beriris aquamarine itu sangat tidak berani untuk menatap ayahnya. Namun karena pria bersurai coklat itu masih saja berada di hadapannya dan terus menatapnya, akhirnya Kuroko menurut. Secara perlahan, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan kemudian menatap kedua iris ayahnya itu.

"Bukankah sudah berulang kali ayah katakan padamu? Jangan sekali-kali kau berkelahi. Apapun alasannya, lebih baik kau jauhi saja orang itu. Sekalipun mereka mengolok-olokkanmu ataupun ayah dan ibu karena keadaan kita, kau sama sekali tidak boleh memukul anak itu. Nanti dia sendiri yang menerima balasannya. Tinggal kau sendiri yang membuktikan keberadaanmu dihadapan mereka. Buktikan pada mereka kalau kau itu lebih hebat daripada mereka, tanpa berkelahi seperti ini. Kau sangat cerdas, Tetsuya. Ayah sangat bangga memiliki anak sepertimu. Tapi kalau kau berkelahi seperti ini? Ini membuat ayah jadi kecewa padamu."

"Maafkan aku, Otou-san.."

"Ya, ayah sudah memaafkanmu, nak. Tapi apa yang ayah katakan itu sudah mutlak, Tetsuya. Hukumanmu tetap berjalan. Besok kau tidak perlu sekolah dulu. Biar ayah yang beritahu gurumu. Nah, kau janji tidak akan berbuat seperti ini lagi?"

"Hai'... Ini yang terakhir, Otou-san.." balasnya pelan.

Katashi tersenyum lembut pada anak bersurai biru muda itu.

"Bagus. Kau memang anak yang baik, Tetsuya." ujarnya sambil mengelus rambut Kuroko. Yang dielus juga hanya bisa tertunduk.

Katashi memang orangnya seperti itu. Meski awalnya ia marah besar, dengan cepat, amarahnya yang tadi itu akan hilang. Dia hanya memberi nasehat pada anaknya itu ditambah dengan hukuman-hukuman ringan. Tapi Katashi tidak pernah menyimpan amarahnya. Paling lambat 3 jam, itupun kalau ia benar-benar sangat marah saja. Dia bukan tipe pendendam.

Katashi lalu berdiri, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan ingin beranjak menuju dapur.

"Ah ya, kau sudah makan? Kalau belum, makanlah dulu. Habis itu, baru kau masuk dalam kamarmu."

Kuroko bisa merasakan getaran kecil pada perutnya itu. Ia lapar, bahkan sangat lapar karena sejak tadi siang dia memang belum makan apapun.

"Hai.."

.

.

_****Setting Skip****_

.

.

Suara decitan sepatu dan pantulan bola basket memenuhi ruangan itu. Sejumlah tatapan bingung dan tatapan kagum yang disertai dengan suara ber-'Kyaa' ria juga ikut meramaikan seisi ruangan itu. Bukan karena latihan para pemain basket, namun tatapan mereka tertuju pada seorang remaja berkulit tan yang sedang jongkok memandang ke arah para pemain basket yang sedang latihan.

_'Kenapa si Aomine Daiki berada di sini?'_

_'Hu'um, bukannya tempat dia latihan di lapangan first string? Ini 'kan lapangan untuk third string?'_

Atau bisikan-bisikan lainnya juga turut meramaikan suasana di gedung tempat para pemain basket yang tergolong dalam _third string._

"Dai-chan..!"

"Hnng?"

"Daaii-chan..!"

"Hnnnngg?"

"Da-i-chan! Oh, ya ampun!"

"Jangan berisik dulu, Satsuki!"

"Mou~, Dai-chan! Kau sedang apa sih?!"

"Mencari." jawabnya singkat, padat dan **tidak jelas **bagi perempuan bersurai _baby pink _itu.

"Haaaahh?"

"Ssst!"

"Da—!"

"TIDAK ADAA! DIA TIDAK ADA DI SINI! ARRGHH! Apa yang kemarin itu hanya hantu?! TIDAK. DIA MEMANG ADA! TAPI DI MANAA?!" seru remaja berkulit tan itu dengan histeris sambil kedua tangannya memegang kepalanya.

_PLAK_!

Satu tamparan melayang bebas tepat di bagian belakang tubuh remaja berkulit tan itu.

"ARRGHH! SAAKKIIIITTTTT! OI SATSUKI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Seru Aomine sambil mengelus-elus belakangnya.

"SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG TANYA! AHOMINE DAIKI! MEREKA SEMUA MEMPERHATIKAN KITA, BODOH!"

"Sudah ku bilang kalau aku sedang mencari! Oh ya ampun! Kau pergi saja dulu, nanti aku menyusul!"

"Tapi Akashi-kun sudah menunggumu dari tadi!"

"Oh, si kepala merah itu."

"Apa maksudmu, Aomine Daiki?"

Mendengar suara khas dari sang kapten barunya, remaja berkulit tan itu langsung keringat dingin.

"Y-Yo! Akashi! A-Apa kabar?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Aomine! Bukankah sudah kukatakan pada Momoi untuk memanggilmu? Dan aku yakin, Momoi sudah mengatakan hal itu padamu."

"A-Ahaahaha. Ka-kau benar. Maaf."

Anak beriris crimson itu mendesah.

"Sudahlah. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau tidak seharusnya berada di tempat ini, bukan?"

"Yeah, aku tahu itu. Aku hanya mencari seseorang saja."

"Siapa?"

"Hem... Pemain basket di _third string _berwajah datar, mungkin?"

"Haaaah? Apa maksudmu, Dai-chan?"

"Entahlah, tapi cuma itu yang ku ingat! ARRGHH! Kenapa aku tidak menanyakan namanya sejak awal?! Padahal kemarin, tinggal sedikiiitt lagi. TAPI DIA MENGHILANG!"

"ITU KARENA KAU BODOH, DAI-CHAN!"

"Sudahlah, Aomine. Lebih baik kau segera ikut aku sebelum ku gandakan waktu latihanmu. Midorima dan yang lainnya sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

"H-Hai!" balasnya seraya mengikuti anak bersurai merah itu.

Gadis bersurai _baby pink _itu juga mengikuti mereka berdua.

"Tapi nee~, Dai-chan. Kenapa kau penasaran sekali dengan anak itu? Tidak biasanya kau tertarik pada seseorang."

"Entahlah, Satsuki. Dia bilang kalau dia juga sekolah di sini dan yaah, dia juga masuk klub basket. Terus, aku rasa dia juga punya kepribadian yang unik."

"AAHHH! Ja-Jangan-jangan?! Ini yang dinamakan dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama?! Dai-chan sedang jatuh cinta?!" seru gadis beriris _kwarsa_ _ros_ itu dengan hebohnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau itu gay, Aomine. Sebaiknya aku juga harus jaga jarak denganmu." ujar Seijuurou sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lengkap dengan wajah tanpa dosanya itu.

Dengan segera, remaja beriris safir itu menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan wajahnya.

"BUKAN BEGITU, OI SATSUKI! AKASHI! CEH! JANGAN BICARA YANG ANEH-ANEH! NANTI MEREKA BERPIKIR YANG MACAM-MACAM TENTANGKU TAHU! LAGIAN AKU INI 100 PERSEN NORMAL! N-O-R-M-A-L!"

"Jangan berisik, Aomine! Kau seharusnya lebih mendengarkan kata hatimu sendiri. Kau tidak perlu menutupinya lagi, kami semua menerimamu apa adanya. Jadi tenang saja."

"Sudah kubilang itu semua tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Akashi-teme!"

"Apa? Berani sekali kau memanggilku seperti itu, Aomine Daiki. Baiklah, akan kulipat gandakan waktu latihanmu itu."

"A-Akashi!"

"Kau mau tambah?"

"Ti-Tidak, lupakan saja."

"Pilihan yang bagus."

Aomine mendesah.

_'Ini semua ulahnya tapi aku yang kena hukuman?'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

"Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu itu, Aomine?"

"Ti-Tidak ada, Akashi!"

_'Sial! Kenapa dia bisa tahu?' _pikirnya lagi sambil memijat dahinya.

"Ah ya, Akashi."

"Apa? Kalau kau mau menyatakan cinta padaku, aku rasa kau hentikan saja. Itu sia-sia. Kau bukan tipeku." jawabnya datar.

"BUKAN ITU! OH YA AMPUUN!"

"Jadi apa?"

"Ini soal anak baru itu."

"Haizaki Shougo?"

Aomine mengangguk.

"Ada apa dengannya? Kau suka padanya?"

"BUKAAANN! HENTIKAN ITU, AKASHI!"

"Oh, aku kira kau jatuh cinta padanya. Terus, kenapa dengan Haizaki?"

"Itu.. Hhh.. Entahlah, tapi aku rasa.. cara dia bermain.. aku tidak suka itu."

Remaja beriris crimson itu tersenyum licik. Entah apa yang sedang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini.

"Hm? Begitu ya?"

.

_**.**_

_****Setting Skip****_

.

.

_"Halo? Miu Sanae di sini."_ ujar seorang wanita dari seberang sana.

"Halo, Miu-san. Ini aku, Kuroko."

_"Ah! Ada apa, Kuroko-kun?"_

"Begini, Miu-san. Hari ini aku tidak bisa datang. Aku sedang sakit. Maafkan aku." ujarnya seraya menundukkan kepalanya, meskipun ia tahu kalau tidak ada seorang pun yang akan melihat aksinya itu.

_"Aah~, soal itu rupanya! Tidak masalah, Kuroko-kun. Kau istirahat saja dulu. Eh ya! Apa kau sakit karena yang kemarin itu, Kuroko-kun?"_ tanyanya gelisah.

"Bukan karena itu, Miu-san. Yang kemarin itu sama sekali tidak masalah. Hanya aku sedikit capek hari ini."

_"Syukurlah! Ya sudah, kau istirahat saja dulu. Nanti kalau kau sudah rasa enakan, baru kau bisa datang."_

"Hai.. Maaf membuatmu khawatir dan maaf merepotkanmu, Miu-san. "

_"Tidak kok! Sama sekali tidak! Ja, sampai jumpa nanti, Kuroko-kun!"_

"Hai."

_PIP~_

Kuroko menghela napas panjang. Ia lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok kamarnya.

_'Maafkan aku, Miu-san.'_

.

.

_****Setting Skip****_

.

.

_2 hari kemudian . . ._

.

.

Para remaja bersurai biru tua, hijau, ungu, dan abu-abu tua serta seorang gadis bersurai _baby pink _mulai memasuki sebuah restaurant khas Jepang.

Seorang pelayan lalu menghampiri kelima orang tersebut.

"Meja untuk berlima?"

Gadis bersurai _baby pink _itu mengangguk, mewakili seluruh remaja bersurai pelangi itu.

"Baiklah, silahkan lewat sini." katanya dengan sopan seraya memperlihatkan tempat untuk mereka duduk.

Sang pelayan mulai menanyakan pesanan mereka dan mereka pun mulai melihat-lihat daftar menu restaurant itu. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya mereka mulai memesan. Pelayan itu lalu mengangguk dan kemudian membawakan catatan pesanan mereka pada sang koki.

Saat ini, mereka sedang merayakan kemenangan pertama mereka di pertandingan musim semi kemarin. Mereka berhasil membuat lawan mereka kalah telak dengan cara melipat gandakan skor mereka. Strategi dan kemampuan memprediksi gerakan lawan si pemilik mata _heterocom _itu sangat akurat, dilengkapi dengan analisis si gadis bersurai _baby pink_ itu membuat mereka dapat dengan mudah menyerang dan memasukkan bola ke dalam ring.

Juga, dengan pertahanan kuat dari bayi raksasa bersurai ungu itu, setiap lawan mereka selalu susah untuk meng-_shoot_ ataupun melakukan rebound. Di tambah lagi, kecepatan dan ketepatan remaja berkulit tan itu dalam men_dribble_ bola, sangat mempersulit mereka untuk melakukan _steal_. Dan kalau pun mereka berhasil memegang bola, ujung-ujungnya bola tersebut akan berhasil di ambil kembali oleh Haizaki. Di mana Haizaki mengoper bolanya pada Midorima, dan bwussh! _Tri-point_ berhasil dicetak.

"Oi oi, pesananmu banyak sekali, Atsushi. Kau tahu? Kau bisa gendut kalau seperti itu." ujar remaja bersurai abu-abu tua yang bernama Haizaki Shougo.

"Begitu?"

"Tapi paling tidak, dia masih lebih baik darimu, Haizaki!"

"Ara ara~, pesananku sedikit kok, Daiki."

"Tapi sama saja kalau ujung-ujungnya makananku atau pesanan Murasakibara yang kau curi!"

"Eeh~. Aku tidak mencurinya, Daiki. Kau tega sekali!" balasnya.

"Ya! Tidak mencuri! Tapi mengambil tanpa izin! Itu sama saja, bodoh!"

"Hee~, Bingo! Kau pintar juga, ya? Ahahhah!" ujarnya lagi, lengkap dengan wajah mengejeknya, membuat remaja berkulit tan itu jadi hilang kesabaran.

"CIH, KAU..!"

Semua pengunjung yang ada di restaurant itu langsung berbalik ke arah mereka. beberapa pelayan sudah mulai gelisah melihat tingkah mereka yang mengganggu pengunjung lainnya.

"SUDAHLAH, KALIAN BERDUA! Ini di restaurant Dai-chan! Haizaki-kun!"

Midorima, satu-satunya remaja berkacamata dan beriris _jamrud hijau _itu hanya bisa mendesah melihat tingkah teman-teman setimnya itu. Ia lalu berdiri dan meminta maaf pada seluruh pengunjung dan juga pelayan yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Hh, ya ampun."

"Momo-chin, Aka-chin di mana?" tanya si bayi raksasa itu, mengabaikan argument kedua temannya.

"Sudah ku bilang, berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Momo-chin', Muk-kun! Sa-chan! Panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Sa-chan'! Astaga, harus berapa kali ku katakan padamu tentang hal ini, Muk-kun!"

"Hai.. hai.. Maafkan aku, Sa-chin."

Gadis bersurai _baby pink_ itu mendesah.

'_Ya sudahlah! Paling tidak, 'Sa-chin' masih lebih bagus daripada 'Momo-chin'_ gumamnya kesal.

"Sa-chin, kau belum jawab pertanyaanku."

"Benar juga. Di mana Akashi? Apa kau tahu, Satsuki?"

"Ah, Akashi-kun? Dia bilang ada urusan hari ini. Katanya dia mau pergi ke suatu tempat, jadi dia tidak bisa ikut bersama kita hari ini."

Midorima dan Aomine dengan kompak menyeritkan dahinya.

"Suatu tempat?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

Gadis bersurai _baby pink_ itu hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Akashi-kun hanya memberitahu hal itu. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang!"

"Haahhh?"

* * *

"Kau siap, Eru?" tanya pria bersurai _baby blue_ itu pada seorang anak perempuan bersurai merah.

Anak itu mengangguk. Ia lalu memakai sepatu favoritnya yang merupakan hadiah dari kakak tercintanya sewaktu Eru genap berumur lima tahun pada 13 September yang lalu.

"Sempulna!" serunya dengan penuh rasa bangga.

Sang ayah dan ibu hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah peri kecilnya itu.

"Nah, maukah kau bantu ibu untuk memanggil Sei-kun? Kita harus pergi secepatnya agar kita tidak ketinggalan kereta."

"Hai!" balasnya singkat lalu dengan segera berlari ke lantai dua untuk memanggil remaja beriris _heterocom_ itu.

_TOK TOK TOK . . ._

"Onii-chan! Apa onii-chan sudah selesai?" sahutnya sambil tetap mengetuk pintu kamar Seijuurou.

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara kunci pintu terbuka. Anak beriris _heterocom_ itu kini muncul dari balik pintu.

"Hai hai. Aku sudah selesai." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil pada anak beriris aquamarine itu.

Ia lalu berjongkok kemudian menggendong adik kecilnya itu.

"Hm? Apa kau tidak bosan memakai sepatu ini, Eru?" tanyanya seraya melihat sepatu yang dipakai oleh Eru saat ini.

"Tiiiiiiiiidak! Aku suka sepatu ini, Onii-chan! Sepatu ini sangat bagus. Makanya, Elu suka."

"Oh ya? Padahal aku pikir akan membelikanmu yang baru. Tapi karena kau suka yang ini, jadi kakak tidak perlu membelikanmu yang baru, 'kan?"

"E-Eeeehh?"

Melihat raut wajah Eru yang langsung cemberut, Seijuurou langsung tertawa kecil. Ia lalu mengacak-acak rambut adik kecilnya itu.

"Maaf, maaf. Kakak hanya bercanda."

"Onii-chan! Jangan acak-acak lambut Elu sepelti itu!" ujarnya sambil memperbaiki kembali rambutnya yang sudah diacak-acak oleh Seijuurou.

"Tenang saja, dengan rambut seperti itu pun, kau tetap cantik kok."

Yang dipuji langsung tersipu malu. Remaja beriris _heterocom_ itu memang sangat suka menggoda adik kecilnya. Ia paling suka melihat tingkah laku Eru saat sedang malu-malu ataupun salah tingkah. Karena, hal itu mengingatkannya pada Tetsuya, adiknya yang juga menjadi kakak Eru. Tetsuya juga merupakan anak yang pemalu, mengingat saat kedua orang tua mereka kedatangan tamu di rumah mereka, Tetsuya selalu berdiri di belakang Seijuurou. Ia sangat malu bertemu dengan orang lain.

"Ayo, kita pergi."

"Um!"

* * *

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang memakan waktu kurang lebih 3 jam, akhirnya mereka ber-empat sampai di Osaka. Mereka lalu memanggil taxi dan kemudian pergi ke suatu tempat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, taxi tersebut berhenti pada suatu tempat yang tidak asing lagi di mata mereka.

_._

_._

_-Akane Kiyomi_-

.

.

Itulah tulisan yang berada di depan gerbang pintu masuk rumah itu. Meskipun bangunan tersebut sudah tidak layak untuk disebut sebagai rumah lagi karena beberapa bagian dari rumah itu sudah runtuh dan bekas terbakar mengelilingi rumah itu.

Hal ini sudah menjadi tradisi mereka sejak sembilan tahun yang lalu. Setiap menjelang hari kejadian itu terjadi, mereka mulai mengunjungi rumah tersebut, di mana rumah tersebut merupakan tempat Kiyomi dimakamkan.

Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju halaman yang berada di belakang rumah tersebut. Raut wajah Seijuurou semakin lama semakin menampakkan kesedihan, seiring dengan sampainya mereka pada dua buah batu nisan yang berdiri kokoh di antara bunga-bunga yang mulai layu.

Pada batu nisan tersebut, tertulis nama 'Akane Kiyomi' dan yang satunya lagi 'Akashi Tetsuya'. Meskipun pihak kepolisian tidak berhasil menemukan paling tidak jazad tubuh mungil Tetsuya saat api tersebut berhasil dipadamkan, mereka tetap beranggapan kalau Tetsuya sudah menjadi abu dalam lautan api itu. Di tambah lagi, Tetsuya tidak pernah muncul di hadapan mereka sejak saat itu dan sama seklai tidak ada kabar tentang anak bersurai _baby blue_ itu, walaupun dari pihak polisi sendiri yang mencari keberadaannya. Oleh sebab itu, mereka beranggapan kalau Tetsuya kecil mereka sudah tiada lagi.

Setelah berkunjung di makam keduanya, mereka lalu masuk dalam reruntuhan rumah tersebut. Sekedar melihat-lihat saja.

"Ne nee, Okaa-chan, Otou-chan. Tetsuya-niichan dan Kiyomi-bachan tampangnya seperti apa? Tidak ada yang mempellihatkanku foto meleka, jadi kuputuskan untuk beltanya langsung pada kalian saja."

Keiko memandang ke arah anak perempuannya itu. Ia baru sadar bahwa selama ini, mereka semua tidak pernah memperlihatkan foto anak keduanya itu. Ia lalu mengambil dua lembar foto yang ia simpan dalam dompetnya itu, kemudian menunduk seraya memperlihatkan foto tersebut pada Eru.

"Ini, foto mereka berdua. Yang di samping ibu, itu foto bibimu, Kiyomi. Sedangkan yang di foto yan satunya lagi, itu foto Sei-kun dan Tetsu-kun, almarhum kakakmu. Maaf, selama ini ibu dan ayah tidak pernah memperlihatkannya padamu. " Ujarnya lembut.

"Ini foto Okaa-chan dan Kiyomi-bachan? Kenapa milip sekali?" tanyanya bingung.

"Itu karena mereka kembar, Eru. Hebat, bukan?" balas Yutaka.

Eru mengangguk pelan.

"Hmm. Telus, anak belambut bilu muda ini, Tetsuya-niichan? Dan di samping Tetsuya-niichan . . . Onii-chan?! Seijuulou-niichan? Kawaii~~!"

"Ahaha. Benar, bukan?"

Anak beriris aquamarine itu mengangguk semangat.

"Oniichan-tachi sangat imut! Meleka beldua juga milip. Hanya saja beda walna mata dan lambut. Eeh? Tunggu. Kenapa di sini Onii-chan, walna matanya itu dua-duanya melah? Dan sekalang tidak?"

"Karena suatu kecelakaan, Eru." Balas Yutaka lagi.

Melihat raut wajah kedua ayah dan ibunya tampak sedih, Eru menghentikan pembicaraannya itu. Dan mengembalikan kedua lembar foto itu pada Keiko.

Eru lalu memperhatikan sekellilingnya, mencari sesuatu.

"Ah, Onii-chan di mana?" tanyanya.

"Sei-kun masih ada di sana. Biarkan saja dia dulu. Dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri." Ujar Keiko sambil menunjuk ke arah Seijuurou.

Mereka semua dapat melihat Seijuurou sedang jongkok di hadapan makam Tetsuya. Di mana Seijuurou terus-menerus menatap makam adik kecilnya itu tanpa berbicara sepatah kata apapun. Ia hanya menatap makam itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Onii-chan…"

* * *

_**(Yo~! Chapter 3 sudah terupdate! :D  
Sekedar info saja, saat Seijuurou masih kelas satu dan sampai awal-awal kelas dua, saat Kise baru masuk jadi anggota first string, sampai saat itu Seijuurou masih memanggil mereka dengan nama keluarganya. Dan bukan nama panggilan mereka. Jadi kalau ada yang bilang seharusnya Seijuurou panggil mereka dengan nama panggilannya, maka kalian harus cek di OVA:Tip-Off dan di flashback ep.**__**14**__**  
Makasih sudah mau membaca~)**_

RnR Please?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

"Dai-chan, malam ini kau harus makan di rumahku!"

"HAAAHH?! TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU! AKU MASIH SAYANG HIDUPKU, SATSUKI!" balas remaja berkulit tan itu dengan wajah histeris.

"HEE?!"

"Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi! Aku belum baca majalah terbarunya Mai-chan. Arghh! Mana terbitnya masih 3 hari lagi! HUAAHH! KENAPA HAL INI TERJADI PA—!"

_PLAK !_

"Berisik! Tenanglah, A-HO-MI-NE!"

"Kenapa kau sadis sekali, Satsuki! Sakit tahu!"

"Itu karena kau terlalu berisik, Dai-chan! Hari ini Okaa-san datang ke rumah, jadi dia menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu makan malam bersama!"

"Ooohh! Karena itu… Syukurlah!" ujar anak beriris safir itu sambil mengelus-elus dadanya lalu menghela napas lega.

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan barusan, Dai-chan?!"

"E-Etoo, bu-bukan apa-apa, Satsuki."

"Bisakah kalian berdua tenang sedikit? Ini sudah malam, _nanodayo _! Kalian menggangu warga yang tinggal di sekitar sini!" ujar remaja bersurai lumut itu kesal.

Sejak tadi, ia hanya diam mendengarkan ocehan sepasang sahabat—yang lebih cocok disebut dengan sepasang suami istri— itu sambil memegang benda keberuntungannya hari ini, lampu senter bercorak gambar _Hello kitty_.

Saat ini, mereka bertiga masih dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Murasakibara sudah pulang lebih dulu dari mereka. Katanya, dia harus pergi ke toko untuk membeli snack-snack keluaran terbaru. Soal Haizaki, dia sudah menghilang entah kemana saat setelah latihan. Sedangkan Akashi, dia masih ada urusan dengan pelatih, jadinya dia masih tinggal di sekolah. Jadi kini, tinggal mereka bertiga saja yang belum sampai di rumah.

"Kenapa kau masih mengikutiku, oi Midorima!"

"Jangan salah sangka! Itu hanya kebetulan saja karena rumahku juga lewat jalan ini, _nanodayo._ Aku dengar dari Akashi kalau kau ini _gay._ Jadi kukatakan sekali lagi padamu, jangan salah sangka! Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu, Aomine."

"APA?! SI KEPALA MERAH SIALAN ITU! GRR!"

_PIP_

"Eh?"

Kedua remaja itu menoleh ke arah datangnya suara.

"Perkataanmu tadi sudah berhasil 'ku rekam, Dai-chan. Akan kupastikan Akashi-kun mendengarnya." ujar Momoi sambil menyeringai ala tokoh antagonis di drama-drama televisi.

"EEHHH?! HOI, HENTIKAN HAL ITU SATSUKI! Kenapa kau kejam seperti ini padaku?!"

"Kau yang memulainya lebih dulu, Dai-chan! Aku tahu! Pasti kau mengejek soal masakanku, 'kan?!" Gadis bersurai _baby pink _itu lalu menggembungkan kedua pipinya, kemudian menoleh ke arah yang berlawanan dari tempat Aomine. Ia berniat untuk mengacuhkan tatapan gugup yang dilemparkan oleh remaja berkulit tan itu.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mengejekmu, Satsuki! Kau hanya salah sangka saja! Lagipula, ini juga salahmu! Kalau saja itu hari kau tidak berkata yang aneh-aneh, pasti tidak akan seperti ini jadinya! Oh ya ampun!" seru remaja beriris safir itu.

"Bohong! Bweee!" ujar gadis itu lagi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aku tidak bohong, Satsuki! Sungguh! Kau juga tidak ingin melihatku dikubur hidup-hidup oleh Akashi, bukan? Ayolah, Satsuki." ucapnya dengan nada dan muka memelas, lengkap dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Tidak!"

"Oh ayolah, Satsuki! Kalau besok aku dikubur hidup-hidup olehnya, akan kupastikan orang pertama yang akan kuhantui itu kamu, SAT-SU-KI." ujar Aomine lagi sambil menggoda gadis bersurai _baby pink _itu.

"Bo-Bodoh! Dai-chan benar-benar bodoh! Aku tidak penakut sepertimu!"

"Heee~? Benarkah itu~?"

"Mou~, tentu saja, Dai-chan! Ah ya! Soal hantu, aku dengar, ada rumor mengatakan kalau di lapangan _third string _ada hantuny—KYAAAAAAAAAAA! DAI-CHAN IDIOT!" teriak gadis beriris _kwarsa ros _itu karena terkejut.

Bagaimana ia tidak terkejut? Tepat pada saat ia berbalik ke arah kedua remaja bersurai pelangi itu, sesuatu yang remang-remang tiba-tiba saja bersinar terang.

Ya, 'sesuatu' yang remang-remang itu ialah Aomine Daiki. Remaja berkulit tan itu sedang menyalakan lampu senter bercorak _hello kitty _milik Midorima, tepat ke arah wajahnya. Ia berniat untuk menakut-nakuti sahabat masa kecilnya itu, yang mengaku bahwa ia tidak takut dengan yang namanya 'hantu'. Dan alhasil, remaja beriris safir itu malah mendapatkan sebuah tamparan di pipinya.

"Kembalikan _lucky item_ku, Aomine!" kata si pemilik lampu senter itu dengan kesal. Ia lalu merampas kembali benda keberuntungannya hari ini.

"Sungguh! Dai-chan! Akan kuberikan rekaman ini pada Akashi-kun!"

"JANGAANN!"

"Ah ya, Momoi. Apa yang kau maksudkan tadi? Lapangan basket _third string _ber—hantu?"

"Oi Midorima! Jangan memotong pembicara—!"

"Ah, soal itu? Entahlah, tapi mereka bilang kalau salah satu dari mereka pernah mendengar suara orang sedang bermain basket. Namun, saat dia mengecek tempat itu... ti-tidak ada seorang pun di sana!"

"Eehh?! Serius?!"

Momoi menggangguk mantap, di balas dengan tatapan ngeri dari kedua lawan bicaranya itu. Meskipun raut wajah Midorima tidak seperti Aomine. Ia hanya diam sambil menyeritkan dahinya, tetap memasang tampang sok _cool_nya itu. Sedangkan Aomine sendiri, ia malah menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama dengan yang tadi, saat Momoi berkata kalau ia akan memperdengarkan rekaman itu pada si pemilik iris _heterocom, _Akashi Seijuurou_._

"Bo-Bodoh! Tidak ada yang namanya hantu, Satsuki! Itu hanya rekayasa saja!"

"Jangan-jangan, kau takut dengan hantu, Aomine?"

"Ti-tidak! Jangan bercanda kau, Midorima! Ma-mana mungkin aku takut hantu! Sesuatu yang seperti itu mana mungkin ada, bodoh! Atau jangan-jangan, kau sendiri yang takut pada hantu, Mi-do-ri-ma?"

"Diamlah, Ahomine! Kau terlalu berisik!"

"Kau yang seharusnya diam, Satsuki! Dan satu lagi, AKU TIDAK BODOH! Astaga!"

"Ja, aku duluan." ujar Midorima sambil mempercepat langkahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin berada di samping mereka karena mereka terlalu berisik. Midorima tidak ingin, reputasinya sebagai anak yang baik menjadi hancur hanya karena perdebatan kekanak-kanakkan kedua temannya itu. Sekaligus, untuk menghindari pertanyaan dari remaja bekulit tan itu.

"Oi Midorima! Jangan kabur kau! HOII! Ceh!"

.

.

_****Setting Skip****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Heeee?! SERIUSS?" seru Aomine saat ia masuk dalam tempat di mana ia biasa berlatih.

Tempat yang seharusnya hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang boleh masuk dan latihan, kini dipenuhi dengan wajah-wajah yang asing dari ingatan remaja berkulit tan itu. Bukan hanya itu saja, gedung yang seharusnya hanya beberapa orang saja yang ada di dalamnya, kini dibanjiri oleh sekitar sebelas kali lipat dari jumlah mereka berenam. Jadi, wajar saja kalau ia menatap mereka dengan tampang keheranan.

"Oh, Dai-chan! Di sini kau rupanya." ujar Momoi yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah kanan Aomine.

"A-Apa maksud dari semuanya ini, Satsuki? Kenapa di sini ramai sekali?! Selain itu, mana mereka semua?! Mana si Akashi? Midorima? Si bayi raksasa itu? Haizaki ShougAHo?! Di mana mereka semua?"

"Tenanglah, Dai-chan! Akashi-kun sedang bertanding di kejuaraan Shogi tingkat SMP se-Jepang. Kalau Muk-kun, dia langsung pergi setelah kuberitahu bahwa hari ini tidak ada latihan. Midorin sendiri, dia juga ikut dengan Akashi-kun. Mereka berdua diminta tolong oleh kepala sekolah untuk mewakili SMP Teiko dalam kejuaraan Shogi. Sedangkan Haizaki-kun, entahlah. Tapi sepertinya, dia sedang jalan-jalan dengan tiga orang siswi."

"O-Oi! Tunggu dulu! Yang paling pertama 'ku tanya bukan soal itu! Kenapa di sini ramai sekali, Satsuki?! Kita tidak latihan? Tapi tunggu, Haizaki Shougaho— apa? TIGAAA?!"

Melihat tampang kaget dari teman semasa kecilnya itu, Momoi hanya bisa mengangguk, sekaligus mendesah.

"Dai-chan! Sudah aku bilang, jangan berisik! Para senpai sedang latihan untuk pertandingan di festival akhir semester nanti. Pertandingan terakhir mereka sebelum lulus. Pertandingan ini, tiap-tiap kelas harus memiliki minimal 5 orang wakil. Jika tidak, kelas tersebut akan di eliminasi. Nah, kebetulan Akashi-kun sedang ada urusan, jadi dia bilang kalau hari ini kalian tidak perlu latihan." jelasnya lagi.

Mendengar hal itu, remaja berkulit tan tersebut hanya bisa mendesah dan pasrah saja. Ia lalu berjalan keluar dari gedung tersebut dengan langkah gontai menuju ke taman yang ada di Teiko. Tingkahnya ini sangat mirip dengan orang yang baru saja diputuskan oleh pacarnya.

Setelah lama duduk berdiam diri dan juga terlalu bosan karena tidak latihan, akhirnya Aomine menyerah. Ia mulai melangkah lagi untuk mencari tempat di mana ia bisa latihan kembali. Namun sia-sia saja, lapangan luar sudah kuasai oleh anggota klub olahraga lainnya dan lapangan basket _second string _yang ia kunjungi juga sudah penuh dengan siswa siswi kelas 3.

Sisa satu lapangan yang ia belum kunjungi, yaitu lapangan _third string._ Sesampainya ia di lapangan tersebut, ia langsung tersenyum bahagia. Ternyata, tidak ada seorang pun yang berlatih di lapangan _third string._

"_SURGAA!_" serunya dalam hati.

Namun dalam sekejap, ia kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. Tepat saat ia melangkah masuk ke area lapangan tersebut, ia mendengar suara decitan sepatu dan juga suara pantulan bola. Remaja bersurai biru tua itu lalu melihat sekitarnya, tapi tetap saja, tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Kemudian otaknya langsung mengingat kembali perkataan teman masa kecilnya itu.

".._mereka_ _bilang_ _kalau_ _salah_ _satu_ _dari_ _mereka_ _pernah_ _mendengar_ _suara_ _orang_ _sedang_ _bermain_ _basket_. _Namun_, _saat_ _dia_ _mengecek_ _tempat_ _itu_... _ti_-_tidak_ _ada_ _seorang_ _pun_ _di_ _sana!_"

Mengingat hal itu, tubuh Aomine mulai gemetaran. Ditambah lagi, suara pantulan bola tersebut tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan suara langkah kaki semakin dekat dengannya, benar-benar membuatnya semakin gugup, sampai-sampai ia berjongkok sambil menutup matanya erat-erat dan juga menutup kedua kupingnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa yang namanya hantu itu, 'memang ada'. Dan, teriakannya pun langsung pecah, saat sebuah tangan bekulit pucat menyentuh pundaknya.

"Ano, maaf kalau aku membuatmu terkejut." ujar remaja tersebut dengan datar.

Mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi, Aomine mulai menoleh ke arah datangnya suara.

"E-Eh?"

"Ah, Aomine-kun. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"KA-KAUUUUU! TI-TIDAK BISAKAH KAU MUNCUL DENGAN CARA NORMAL?! OH, ASTAGA!" serunya dengan napas yang terengah-engah, sambil ia mengelus dadanya karena kaget.

"Maaf, Aomine-kun. Aku muncul dengan cara biasa, kok. Tapi, tidak heran kalau kau terkejut seperti ini. Yang lainnya juga sama sepertimu, Aomine-kun."

"Bodoh! Untung saja aku tidak terkena serangan jantung! Kalau tidak, mereka pasti menebarkan gosip kalau aku ini korban pertama karena terkena kutukan hantu di lapangan _third string_!"

"Ah ya, kenapa kau sendiri di sini? Mana teman-temanmu?" tanyanya lagi saat rasa terkejutnya mulai mereda.

"Mereka semua sudah pulang sejak tadi. Aku masih ingin latihan, jadinya aku pulang lebih lama dari mereka. Lagipula, mereka memang berbeda denganku."

Aomine menyeritkan dahinya.

"Berbeda? Apanya?"

"Dalam segala hal, mungkin? Aomine-kun sendiri, kenapa kemari?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

"Hm? Ah, para senpai lagi memakai lapangan tempatku berlatih, di lapangan luar juga sudah di kuasai oleh anggota klub lain. aku coba ke lapangan _second string_ juga sama. Jadi yaah, akhirnya aku ke sini, dan ternyata, di sini memang kosong!"

"Hm. Aomine-kun sangat suka bermain basket, ya?"

"Tentu saja! Dan kau juga begitu, bukan? Kalau tidak, untuk apa kau repot-repot ingin berlatih sendirian di tempat ini, ya 'kan?"

"Mungkin."

"Ahahah! Ternyata kau memang menarik! Yossh! Sudah kuputuskan! Aku akan menemanimu latihan setiap hari seperti ini. Etoo, tunggu dulu. AHHH! Namamu siapa?"

"Hm? Kuroko Tetsuya. Maaf baru saat ini aku memperkenalkan diriku, Aomine-kun." ujarnya sambil menunduk untuk meminta maaf pada remaja berkulit tan itu.

"Tidak masalah. Ayo, kita mulai!"

"Hai!"

.

.

_****Setting Skip****_

.

.

"Momoi, apa kau tahu di mana Aomine berada?" tanya remaja beriris _heterocrome_ itu.

"Aomine-kun? Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini dia jarang kelihatan."

"Apa Mine-chin bolos latihan?"

"Aku rasa itu tidak mungkin, Muk-kun. Aomine-kun sangat suka bermain basket. Ah ya, aku juga ingat, waktu itu hari saat latihan ditiadakan, Aomine-kun terlihat kecewa. Jadi aku rasa, Aomine-kun tidak mungkin membolos." Terang gadis bersurai _baby pink_ itu.

"Mungkin dia latihan di tempat lain?" usul Midorima akhirnya.

"Mungkin? Dari pada kita membuang-buang waktu di sini, bagaimana kalau kalian bertiga ikut aku untuk mencarinya?"

Mereka semua mengangguk. Mau atau tidak, mereka harus menuruti permohonan (baca : perintah) sang kapten. Lagipula, beberapa hari lagi, mereka harus bertanding melawan SMP yang juga terkenal hebat dalam bermain basket. Dan untuk memenangkannya, mereka harus berlatih bersama-sama, sekaligus untuk mengatur beberapa strategi agar mereka dapat bermain dengan baik.

Sementara dalam pencarian si remaja berkulit tan itu, tiba-tiba Seijuurou teringat akan sesuatu. Ia lalu menghentikan langkahnya. Otomatis, ketiga temannya itu juga ikut berhenti. Remaja bersurai merah itu lalu mengaba-aba mereka bertiga untuk mengikutinya. Ia bilang kalau ia sudah tahu di mana tempat Aomine berada.

Setelah berjalan tak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi, akhirnya mereka berhenti.

"Sudah kuduga kau berada di sini, Aomine."

"Eh? Ah. Yo, Akashi! Semuanya!"

Si pemilik iris _heterochrome_ itu memperhatikan sekitar. Ia lalu menyadari bahwa ada seseorang di belakang remaja berkulit tan itu. Sedikit terkejut, karena awalnya, dia sama sekali tidak merasakan hawa keberadaan anak itu.

"Kenapa kau latihan di sini sendir—"

"Tidak, dia tidak sendiri." Ujar Akashi, memotong pembicaraan si remaja pecinta _oha-asa_ itu.

"Siapa yang di belakangmu itu, Aomine?" tanyanya lagi dengan tampang penuh selidik.

"Ah, dia? Dia ini orang yang kubicarakan waktu itu, Akashi! Pemain basket di _third string_ berwajah datar!" serunya bangga. Yang lain hanya menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Aomine-kun?" protes anak yang berada di belakang Aomine itu, namun tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

"Maaf, maaf. Awalnya 'kan aku sama sekali tidak tahu namamu." Jelasnya.

"Ah semua, ini dia orang yang kubicarakan saat itu." Ujarnya lagi seraya menarik lengan Kuroko untuk berdiri di sampingnya, agar dia bisa terlihat oleh teman-temannya itu.

.

.

"_Ceijuulou-niichan!"_

.

.

Kalimat itu yang langsung terlintas di kepala si pemilik mata _heterochrome_ itu. Matanya langsung membelalak melihat sosok yang berada di depannya saat ini. Sosok yang sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang ia sangat sayangi. Tetsuya, Akashi Tetsuya, adik kecilnya yang sudah tiada sejak kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu karena insiden kebakaran.

"Ada apa, Aka-chin?" tanya Murasakibara heran. Yang lainnya juga langsung menatap Akashi dengan tatapan bingung karena baru kali ini, mereka melihat raut wajah si pemilik iris _heterochrome_ tersebut seperti itu.

"Ka-kau.. Tetsu.. ya..?"

* * *

_**(Maaf telat update.y minna! *nunduk 180 derajat Celcius(?)*  
Membosankan? Aku rasa juga begitu. *Gomen nee /\''  
Sesuai dengan keinginan para pembaca, kali ini aku pertemukan mereka *Seicchin jadi Cupid(?) ceritanya XDv*  
Daripada itu, makasih ya, sekali lagi buat kalian yang udah mau baca, nge-follow, nge-favo, nge-review, bahkan yang jadi silent reader! :D)**_

RnR Please?  



	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

"Ka-Kau.. Tetsu.. ya..?" tanya si pemilik mata _heterochrome _itu pada Kuroko.

Kuroko, orang yang ditanya, beserta anggota timnya hanya bisa menatap remaja bersurai merah itu dengan wajah kebingungan, kecuali Murasakibara yang sibuk menikmati cemilannya.

"Kalian saling kenal? Hoi Akashi, kau kenal dengan Kuroko?"

Akashi menatap remaja berkulit tan itu heran.

"Kuroko?" tanyanya.

"Hai, namaku Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuya. Salam kenal." ujar anak bersurai _aquamarine _itu sambil tunduk memberikan salam pada Akashi dan teman-temannya.

"Kuroko... Tetsuya?"

"Hai. Ano, apa kita sudah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanyanya bingung.

"Apa kau yakin, namamu benar-benar Kuroko?"

"Hoi hoi, kau bicara apa, Akashi? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!"

"Diamlah, Aomine." ucap Akashi, seperti memerintah si remaja berkulit tan itu, namun tidak menggunakan emosinya sama sekali. Ia menyuruhnya dengan nada datar.

Yang diperintah pun langsung keringat dingin mendengar ucapan Akashi. Tidak biasanya, Akashi menyuruhnya diam atau apapun itu, tanpa ancaman-ancaman seperti akan melipat-gandakan porsi latihannya atau jika tidak, ia harus makan masakan ala Momoi selama seminggu penuh.

Ia lalu menelan ludahnya. Kemudian berjalan menuju ketiga temannya itu.

"Ha-Hai, lanjutkan saja pembicaraanmu."

"Kuroko, maaf, sepertinya aku salah orang. Perkenalkan, aku Akashi Seijuurou. Orang yang di samping kananku ini namanya Murasakibara Atsushi, dan di sebelahnya lagi, Midorima Shintarou. Dan yang ini, Momoi Satsuki. Maaf atas ketidaksopananku tadi." ujar Akashi seraya meminta maaf pada anak berwajah datar itu.

Melihat tingkah laku sang kapten yang sangat aneh, Aomine langsung bergidik ngeri. Midorima memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya, kemudian menatap Akashi dengan tampang tidak percaya. Momoi hanya bisa menyeritkan dahinya. Sedangkan Murasakibara, ia malah berpikir kalau kaptennya ini salah makan, kepalanya habis terbentur atau mungkin karena ia memakan masakan Momoi, jadinya pemilik mata _heterochrome _itu berubah sikap seperti ini.

Mungkin bagi Kuroko, seseorang yang meminta maaf itu adalah hal biasa. Namun bagi keempat remaja yang juga berada di situ, untuk seorang Akashi Seijuurou, hal itu adalah hal yang luar biasa, yang juga sangat mustahil bagi seorang Akashi Seijuurou untuk membuang waktunya hanya karena meminta maaf. Dan juga, biasanya Akashi menyuruh teman-temannya untuk memperkenalkan dirinya masing-masing. Namun kali ini, tidak biasanya ia dengan senang hati memperkenalkan nama mereka pada seseorang yang sama sekali tidak mereka dan Akashi kenali— _kecuali _Aomine pastinya.

Anak bersurai _baby blue _itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya aku sedikit terkejut mendengar kamu memanggilku dengan nama depanku tadi. Jadi, aku pikir kalau kita sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

"Hm." gumamnya pelan seraya terus-menerus menatap anak beriris _aquamarine _itu.

"Ada apa?"

Seijuurou mendesah pelan. Ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." ujarnya lagi sambil tersenyum kecut.

_'Haha, bodohnya aku ini. Mana mungkin dia adikku 'kan? Kiyomi-bachan saja tidak bisa menyelamatkan diri, apalagi Tetsuya. Dia 'kan masih kecil? Ahah, bodoh.'_

"Hoi Akashi! Apa yang ka— ummm!"

"SSSSTTTTT!" disis Aomine dan Momoi dengan kompak.

Tangan kanan Aomine masih mendekap mulut remaja bersurai abu-abu yang baru saja tiba di tempat tersebut. Yang didekap hanya bisa meronta sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

"Diamlah! Shougaho! Jangan ganggu dia!"

"Hu'um! Haizaki-kun, kau tidak boleh mendekat!" tegas gadis bersurai _baby pink _itu.

"Haaahh? Memangnya dia kenapa? Apa salahnya kalau aku ke sana?"

"Dengar ya, kalau kau pergi kemari, kau akan mati!" jelas Aomine dengan raut wajah yang tegang.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Aomine-kun! Gezzzz! Tapi pokoknya, kau lebih baik jangan ke sini, Haizaki-kun!"

"Makanya aku tanya! Memangnya ada apa di dalam?!"

"Ada Aka-chin. Aka-chin lagi terkena gangguan otak, jadi sebaiknya kau berhati-hati, Zaki-chin." balas si bayi raksasa itu yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Aomine dan Momoi, sambil mengunyah biskuit susu yang baru ia beli saat istirahat tadi.

"Hah?!"

.

.

_****Setting Skip****_

.

.

"HAAAAHHHHHHH?!"

"Diamlah, Haizaki!"

"OI MIDORIMA! KENAPA JADI SEPERTI INI?!"

"Apanya yang kenapa, Shogaho?" tanya remaja berkulit tan yang berdiri di samping remaja beriris jade itu.

"I-Itu! Siapa dia? Kenapa dia ada di sini?"

"Oh, maksudmu Tetsu? Dia sudah berhasil melewati tantangan yang Akashi berikan padanya. Jadi, yah.. Begitulah. Dia sudah menjadi anggota _first string _tiga hari yang lalu, saat kau tidak datang ke sekolah. Lagipula, kalau aku sih, sama sekali tidak masalah." jelasnya santai. Tapi tidak dengan orang yang mendengarkan penjelasannya itu.

"TAPI ITU'KAN MUSTAHIL, AHOMINE DAI—"

_BUK!_

Sebuah bola melayang tepat di wajah Haizaki. Wajah yang tadinya putih, kini mulai berwarna pink kemerahan. Raut wajah yang tadinya penuh keheranan, kini malah berubah dengan raut wajah yang tampak kesakitan sekaligus kesal. Ia langsung mencari si pelempar bola tersebut yang ternyata sudah berdiri kurang lebih satu meter di hadapannya, dengan wajah yang datar seperti biasanya.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Tadi aku kurang berhati-hati, jadinya arah lemparanku meleset."

"Hmpf—HUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH! HIDUNGMU JADI SAMA SEPERTI HIDUNG BADUT!" seru Aomine yang sejak tadi menahan tawa.

"KA-KAAUUU! OI AHOMINE, DIAMLAH! DAN KAU.. ANAK KECIL! KAU BEN—!"

_BUK!_

"Ah maaf, arah lemparanku meleset lagi. Midorima-kun, sebaiknya kau berikan benda keberuntungan Haizaki-kun, agar dia tidak sial seperti ini. Aku ingin melanjutkan latihanku dulu, permisi." ujar Kuroko dengan wajah tanpa dosa, meninggalkan remaja bersurai abu-abu yang terus memegang hidungnya dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Ugh! Sial! Hanya orang bodoh yang mau memasukkannya menjadi anggota _first string!_"

"Oh. Aku yang memasukkannya ke dalam tim. Kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya Akashi sambil menatap laki-laki bersurai abu-abu itu dengan tatapan dingin, seperti biasanya.

"A-Ah, tidak masalah. Oh ya! Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."

"Oh, begitu? Kebetulan aku juga ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu."

"Hoo?"

"Ikut aku." ucap Akashi seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke suatu tempat, diikuti oleh remaja bersurai abu-abu itu.

Suasana yang dingin dan tegang yang tadinya menyelimuti area tersebut, langsung hilang seketika itu juga, tepat saat tidak ada lagi sosok sang kapten di gedung tersebut. Kedua remaja itu langsung menghela napas lega.

"Fyuuh! Aku pikir akan ada peristiwa pemenggalan di sini. Kalau biasanya, si Shougaho akan dipenggal dengan gunting-gunting antiknya itu. Apalagi, tadi dia bilang, hanya orang _bodoh _yang mau memasukkannya dalam tim. Heh, ternyata dia masih bisa hidup. Keajaiban terjadi!"

"Ya, aku pikir juga begitu. Tapi, apa kau tidak merasa sedikit kejanggalan?"

"Kejanggalan? Apanya?" tanyanya bingung.

"Hhh. Ternyata kau memang bodoh, Ahomine. Itu.. semenjak ia bertemu dengan anak itu, entah kenapa, tapi aku rasa sifatnya sedikit berubah. Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak menyadarinya?!"

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Aku tahu, sejak Akashi bertemu dengan Tetsu, dia jadi sedikit berubah. Kalau aku berbuat sesuatu yang salah, dia tidak mengancam hal ini dan itu. Padahal beberapa hari sebelumnya, hal-hal yang salah, walaupun hanya sedikiiiiittt salah, ia pasti akan menghukumku. Saat Tetsu mulai bergabung dalam tim, di dengan senang hati membuatkan pesta kecil-kecilan —seperti saat Haizaki dulu—, tapi saat perayaan si Haizaki, dia tidak mau ikut pesta kecil-kecilan seperti itu. Bahkan saat kemenangan pertama kita, dia malah tidak hadir dan ikut bersama kita. Tapi waktu Tetsu bergabung, dia malah ikut pergi bersama kita semua. Apa dunia mau kiamat?" tanyanya lagi sambil memasang wajah polos.

"Kau terlalu cerewet, Ahomine. Tapi, entahlah. Bagaimanapun, tingkah laku Akashi jadi sedikit berubah. Dan semua hanya karena anak itu."

"Ada apa ya, dengan si Akashi?"

* * *

"Di sini saja."

"Baiklah."

"Biar aku saja yang mulai. Kau, apa kau benar-benar ingin menyerahkan surat yang kau simpan itu?" tanya Akashi, coba untuk menebak hal yang akan dilakukan oleh Haizaki.

"Aha, kau memang selalu tahu akan gerak-gerikku selanjutnya. Ku akui, kau memang pantas jadi kapten, Akashi Seijuurou."

"Oh?"

Haizaki mulai mengambil amplop surat yang berada di saku celananya itu. Ia lalu menyerahkan surat tersebut pada Akashi.

"Ambillah. Dua hari lagi, aku akan pindah dari sekolah ini. Jadi lebih baik kalau hari ini saja ku serahkan padamu."

"Kenapa kau ingin pindah?"

"Alasan aku ingin pindah sebenarnya itu bukan urusanmu. Tapi yaah, biarlah. Ini karena ayahku dipindah-tugaskan keluar negeri. Jadi mau atau tidak, aku harus ikut ayahku. Secara, ayahku adalah satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa."

"Hmm."

"Aku pikir tidak masalah. Toh, ada anak itu yang menggantikanku. Dan juga, aku dengar, kau sedang tertarik dengan seseorang lagi, bukan? Kalau kau yang menentukan seperti itu, maka aku anggap itu tidak masalah. Karena—"

"Aku selalu benar, bukan?" sambungnya cepat.

Remaja bersurai abu-abu itu langsung menyeringai ke arah Akashi. Si pemilik mata _heterochrome _itu juga membalas seringaian Haizaki. Haizaki lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempat itu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ja nee~! Dan bersiap-siaplah. Di kali berikut kita bertemu, kau dan aku akan berada di tempat dan posisi yang berbeda."

"Aa! Akan ku tunggu."

* * *

"Kenapa kalian semua tidak latihan?"

"Ah, Akashi-kun. Kau dari mana saja?" tanya gadis bersurai pink itu.

"Dia tadi pergi dengan si Shougaho." jawab Aomine, orang yang tidak ditanya sama sekali.

"Lalu? Haizaki ada di mana, Akashi? Dia tidak ikut latihan?"

"Tidak. Dia keluar dari tim."

"HAAAAHHH?!" seru mereka kompak dengan tampang terkejut. Sedangkan Akashi, ia hanya menatap mereka dengan wajah biasa-biasa saja.

"Dia bilang, dia harus pindah keluar negeri karena pekerjaan ayahnya. Dia akan pergi dua hari lagi."

Dengan kompak, mereka semua mengangguk mengerti kemudian langsung terdiam.

Tidak lama mereka hanyut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing, Seijuurou, si pemilik mata _heterochrome _itu tiba-tiba merasa sedikit gelisah. Meskipun raut wajahnya tampak tenang seperti biasa. Ia lalu menyadari bahwa ada yang kurang dari mereka.

"Ah ya, Kuroko. Di mana anak itu?" tanya Akashi tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunan mereka.

"Tetsu? Dia sudah pulang. Dia bilang kalau hari ini adalah jadwal kerja sambilannya. Jadi dia harus pulang cepat."

Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kerja?"

"Aa. Dia memang sedang bekerja di rumah makan khas Jepang. Aku lupa nama tempatnya, tapi lokasinya tidak jauh dari sini kok." jelas remaja berkulit tan itu.

"Dia masih SMP tapi sudah bekerja?"

"Mine-chin, seharusnya kau tahu nama tempatnya. Supaya kalau aku datang makan di sana, ada Kuro-chin yang memberikanku potongan harga."

"Mou~, Muk-kun! Jangan menyusahkan Tetsu-kun seperti itu! Walaupun Tetsu-kun memang anak yang baik, tapi kau tidak boleh mempergunakannya, Muk-kun. Tetsu-kun, kalau Tetsu-kun pasti akan memberikan apa yang kau inginkan. Tetsu-kun memang anak yang baik. Belum lagi Tets—"

"Ho'oh, kau benar Midorima. Dia bekerja sebagai pengantar makanan sih. Tapi, bekerja sebagai pengantar makanan ternyata cukup berbahaya, menurutku. Waktu itu saja, si Tetsu hampir disuruh ganti rugi sama bosnya. Padahal diperjalanan, dia diserang dengan dua orang pemuda yang aneh. Mana dia mengejek si Tetsu, ditambah lagi, makanan yang harus diantar oleh Tetsu, diinjak-injak oleh mereka. Gaahh! Kalau mengingatnya, entah kenapa rasanya aku kesaaaall, sekali!" ujar Aomine, memotong pembicaraan gadis bersurai _baby pink _itu sambil membayangkan kembali, kejadian sebulan yang lalu. Sedangkan Momoi, ia hanya bisa menatap Aomine dengan kesal seraya menggembungkan kedua pipinya, seperti biasa.

"Efek cinta mungkin?" sambung Midorima cepat.

"Sudah kubilang, aku ini 100% laki-laki, Midorima!"

"Apa tadi kau bilang? Dua orang pemuda... aneh?"

"Ha? Oh, ho'oh. Mereka berdua menyerang Tetsu. Ah ya! Si Tetsu juga sempat di pukul waktu itu. Untung saja aku lewat situ. Kalau tidak, mungkin anak itu sudah babak belur."

Perkataan remaja berkulit tan itu semakin membuat Seijuurou gelisah. Entah kenapa, tapi dia merasakan firasat buruk.

"Di mana tempat itu, Aomine?" tanya Akashi dengan tampang serius.

"Eh? Kalau dari sini, tinggal belok kanan lalu terus-terus sampai di perempatan kedua, kemudian belok ke kanan lagi. Hanya ada satu rumah makan di situ, meskipun rumah makannya cukup mungil. Pokoknya, tidak akan sulit untuk mencari rumah makan tersebut. Tapi, jalanan itu cukup sepi sih, karena rumah makan itu berada di antara tanah dan lapangan kosong. Memangnya ada apa?"

Akashi tidak menjawab. Remaja bersurai merah itu lalu mengenakan _jersey _nya, kemudian mengambil tasnya.

"Kalian semua, tinggal di sini dan latihan. Aku akan mengejar Kuroko. Anak itu... mungkin sedang dalam bahaya."

"Eh?"

"Apa maksudmu, oi Akashi?!" tanyanya setengah berteriak. Namun Akashi tidak menggubrisnya. Ia terus saja mempercepat langkah kakinya, keluar dari gedung tersebut, sambil menggertakkan giginya.

_'Ku harap, aku tidak terlambat. Ck!'_

* * *

Tidak berapa lama dari perempatan pertama, akhirnya Akashi sampai pada perempatan kedua. Sedikit terengah karena capeknya berlari dan juga rasa gelisah yang terus-menerus menyelimuti pikirannya.

Tidak membuang-buang waktu, remaja bersurai merah itu langsung mencari sosok Kuroko. Jalanan tersebut benar-benar sepi. Ia lalu kembali berlari, menelusuri jalanan tersebut sambil melihat-lihat di setiap gang atau lorong-lorong kecil yang ia lewati. Dan benar saja, matanya kemudian menangkap seorang Kuroko Tetsuya sedang dihadang oleh dua orang pemuda yang sama, walau Akashi sendiri tidak mengenal kedua pemuda itu, tapi ia tahu kalau kedua pemuda itu bukanlah orang yang baik. Ditambah lagi, salah satu dari mereka memegang sebuah _cutter, _sedangkan yang satu lagi sedang memegang kedua lengan anak bersurai _baby blue _itu.

Dan setelah diperhatikan, ternyata pipi remaja bersurai biru muda itu tergores dan masih berdarah. Tanpa diaba-aba lagi, Akashi langsung berlari ke arah ketiga orang tersebut. Dengan menggunakan kakinya, ia lalu menendang tangan pemuda yang sedang memegang _cutter _itu. Kemudian langsung berputar ke arah kiri sambil mengarahkan kaki kanannya ke bagian pinggang pemuda yang satunya lagi. Sehingga pemuda itu langsung terlungkup kesakitan dan sukses melepaskan Tetsuya dari cengkramannya. Remaja bersurai _baby blue _itu menatap Seijuurou dengan tampang keheranan, juga sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangannya.

"A-Akashi-kun, ke-kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?" adalah hal yang pertama kali keluar dari mulutnya itu.

"Nanti aku jelaskan. Sekarang, cepat! Kita harus pergi dari sini." ujar Akashi seraya menarik remaja beriris _aquamarine _itu, berusaha untuk keluar dari gang tersebut.

Namun sayangnya, letak _cutter _tersebut tidak jauh dari pemuda yang tadi menyerang Kuroko. Pemuda itu meraih benda itu kembali, lalu mencoba untuk menusuk salah satu dari mereka.

Alhasil, _cutter _tersebut sukses melukai lengan Akashi. Untung saja si pemilik mata _heterochrome _ini menyadari keberadaan pemuda itu. Jadi ia masih sempat menghindar dari tusukan yang sebenarnya mengarah tepat pada punggung bagian kirinya.

"AKASHI-KUN!"

"Ceh!"

Entah kenapa, saat ia melihat Akashi yang terluka seperti itu, tubuhnya langsung bergerak sendiri. Ia lalu menghampiri pemuda yang menusuk lengan Akashi, kemudian tangan kanannya dengan segera menepis tangan kiri pemuda itu, sehingga _cutter _yang ia pegang, kembali terjatuh.

"A-apaa?"

Belum sempat pemuda itu mengambil kembali _cutter_nya, kepalan tangan kiri Kuroko kembali melayang ke wajah pemuda itu. Diikuti oleh kepalan tangan kanannya, yang kemudian memukul pipi pemuda tersebut. Ia lalu mengakhirinya dengan memukul dari bawah wajah pemuda itu dengan tangan kirinya. Benar-benar sukses membuat pemuda itu merasa pusing, yang akhirnya membuatnya terjatuh.

"Ge-gerakan itu. . ." gumam Akashi yang terkejut melihat aksi Kuroko. Sepertinya ia merasa tidak asing lagi dengan gerakan tersebut.

Melihat pemuda itu masih saja terbaring di tanah, Kuroko menganggapnya sebagai suatu kesempatan untuk melarikan diri. Ia lalu kembali menghampiri Akashi.

"Lukanya cukup dalam, Akashi-kun. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke sekolah. Jam segini, ruang kesehatan pasti masih terbuka."

Akashi hanya mengangguk. Sedikit heran, karena biasanya dialah orang yang memberi perintah akan hal yang harus mereka kerjakan selanjutnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Kali ini, ia hanya bisa terdiam melihat keseriusan yang baru kali ini terpampang di wajah anak beriris _aquamarine _itu.

Sementara mereka berjalan kembali ke sekolah, Akashi mulai memegang kalung yang diberikan oleh almarhuma bibinya itu. Ia lalu melihat ke arah Kuroko dari sudut matanya.

"_Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa begitu mengenalmu, Kuroko Tetsuya? Tapi.. kau bilang kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya.. Atau kau hanya berbohong padaku? Yang mana yang benar?_"

* * *

_**(Langsung aja, gomen nee minna! T_T  
Seicchin lagi tegila-gila akan sesuatu *ce'ilah*, jadinya kelupaan update deh.. ._.''  
Adegan Akashi di atas merupakan salah satu ikatan batin kali ya? ._."  
Terus,, Seicchin ucapin terima kasih lagi bagi kalian yang udah nge-review, nge-Favo, nge-Follow, udah baca maupun jadi silent reader.. X3)**_

_**RnR Please?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

Dua orang remaja kini duduk di atas kursi yang ada dalam ruangan itu. Yang satunya hanya duduk diam seraya mengulurkan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi, sibuk mengobati luka tusukan yang ada pada lengan remaja bersurai merah itu.

"Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun. Maaf sudah membuatmu terluka seperti ini." ujar remaja bersurai _baby blue _itu seraya menundukkan kepalanya, tepat setelah ia mengobati dan membungkus luka tusukan pada lengan kiri Seijuurou di ruang kesehatan SMP Teiko.

Karena tidak mendengar sepatah kata apapun yang keluar dari mulut remaja beriris _heterochrome _itu, Kuroko mulai mengangkat wajahnya secara perlahan untuk melihat sosok Akashi Seijuurou. Namun, belum sampai ia memandang remaja itu dengan maksimal, tiba-tiba ia merasa kalau tubuhnya sedang ditarik ke depan, yang juga disertai dengan sebuah dekapan.

Terkejut ialah kata yang cocok untuk menjelaskan arti dari raut wajahnya itu. Meskipun demikian, Kuroko tetap saja tidak mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang kapten. Bahkan untuk memprotes pun, ia hanya bisa diam saja. Entah kenapa, tapi tubuhnya serasa berhenti melakukan aktivitas.

Merasa bahwa dekapan Seijuurou semakin erat, akhirnya membuat ia tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya.

"A-Akashi-kun? Ka—"

"Syukurlah. Syukurlah kau selamat. Kalau aku terlambat sedikit saja, aku pasti akan sangat menyesal."

"Tapi, kalau seperti ini. Aku yang menyesal, Aka—"

"Tidak!" sambungnya cepat, memotong pembicaraan anak bersurai biru muda itu.

Akashi lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Ia lalu menatap kedua iris _aquamarine _Kuroko.

"Lebih baik seperti ini. Aku akan sangat menyesal jika tadi aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu, Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku tidak ingin hal yang seperti ini— terulang kembali."

"E-Eh? Apa maksudmu, Akashi-kun?"

"Itu karena ka—" Seijuurou menghentikan perkataannya. Ia hampir saja lepas kendali, tidak seperti Seijuurou yang biasanya di hadapan anak-anak pelangi itu.

Ia lalu mengganti topik pembicaraannya.

"Tidak. Lupakan saja. Terus, gerakan itu.. Bagaimana dengan gerakan sewaktu kau memukul pemuda itu? Darimana kau mempelajarinya?"

"Gerakan itu? Yang mana, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko bingung.

"Gerakan yang tadi kau tujukan pada pemuda yang memegang _cutter _itu."

Anak beriris _aquamarine _itu mencoba untuk mengingat kembali kejadian tadi. Selang beberapa detik, akhirnya ia teringat sesuatu. Ia lalu menatap remaja beriris _heterochrome _itu kembali.

"Aah. Yang itu. Maafkan aku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu asal gerakan tadi. Hanya, tiba-tiba saja tubuhku bergerak sendiri."

"Bergerak sendiri? Apa maksudmu?"

"Entahlah, Akashi-kun. Memangnya.. ada apa dengan gerakan itu?"

_'Dia melakukannya tanpa tahu apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Refleks tubuh? Tidak, kalau pun gerakan itu hanya sebuat refleks, tidak mungkin gerakannya jadi seperti itu. Paling ia hanya memukul laki-laki itu atau menendangnya dengan kakinya. Lagipula, yang refleksnya seperti itu hanya_—"

"Akashi-kun?"

Seperti sedang dikejutkan, dugaan yang baru saja muncul dalam benaknya itu, seketika itu juga membuyar, membuat ia kembali terkoneksi dengan remaja beriris _aquamarine _itu.

"Ah, maaf. Gerakan itu.. hanya ibu dan bibiku yang memakai gerakan itu sebagai serangan dasar saat melakukan perlawanan. Seperti yang kau lakukan tadi. Mereka bilang kalau dalam perlawanan, gerakan dasar juga butuh tehnik yang pasti. Bukan asal serang saja seperti orang lain pada umumnya. Jadi.."

Seijuurou menghentikan perkataannya. Ia lalu menatap anak bersurai _baby blue _itu lagi. Sedangkan Kuroko, ia hanya membalas tatapan remaja bersurai _heterochrome _itu dengan wajah datar.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi... aku pikir kalau ka—"

_RIIIING~ RIIIING~_

Dengan segera, Kuroko mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya. Ia lalu melihat layar ponselnya, di mana pada layar ponselnya itu, tertera nama dan nomor telepon si pemanggil.

"Ah maaf, Akashi-kun. Miu-san menelponku." ujar anak beriris _aquamarine _itu, lalu mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Kuroko-kun! Kau ada di mana?_" tanya orang yang melepon dari seberang sana.

"Maaf Miu-san. Aku tidak bisa kerja hari ini. Aku merasa tidak enak badan."

"_Eeh? Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kau sudah ke dokter, 'kan?_"

"Hai. Aku tidak apa-apa, Miu-san. Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Paling satu atau dua hari lagi akan sembuh."

"_Oh! Syukurlah! Kalau begitu, kau istirahat saja. Kebetulan Makao-kun sedang mampir di sini. Jadi urusan antar-mengantar makanan, kau tidak perlu kuatir._"

"Hai'. Terima kasih, Miu-san."

"_Hm! Cepat sembuh ya, Kuroko-kun! Ja' nee~_"

_BRAKK!_

"Tetsu! Akashi! Apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua?!" tanya Aomine yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu ruang kesehatan, diikuti oleh anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lainnya beserta gadis bersurai _baby pink _itu.

Dalam sekejap, ruangan yang tadinya hanya dua orang saja yang berada di dalam, kini dipenuhi oleh mereka.

Setelah mulai tenang, akhirnya Kuroko diberi kesempatan untuk menceritakan kejadian tadi. Namun hanya sebatas aksi kedua pemuda itu. Ia belum memberitahukan alasan kenapa ia di serang seperti itu.

Seperti teringat akan sesuatu, anak beriris _aquamarine _itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Akashi.

"Ano, Akashi-kun ingin bilang apa tadi?"

"Soal apa?"

"Itu.. _Jadi _?_Jadi _apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Ah, soal itu.." ujarnya singkat, sambil menatap anak bersurai _baby blue _itu.

Kuroko hanya bisa menatapnya keheranan. Penuh selidik, namun tetap tenang dengan wajah datarnya. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang akan diucapkan oleh pemilik mata _heterochrome _itu, namun hanya bisa menunggu sang kapten buka mulut saja. Sayangnya, hal itu tidak terjadi. Akashi malah hanya tersenyum, kemudian menatap lantai di ruangan itu.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Aku rasa itu tidak penting." ujarnya lagi.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

''_Paling tidak, hal itu tidak terlalu penting untuk saat ini._" pikirnya dalam hati.

.

.

_****Setting Skip****_

.

.

Suara langkah kaki mulai mengisi kesunyian gedung tersebut. Dua orang pemuda yang sudah tidak asing lagi, kini berjalan masuk dalam lorong yang ada pada gedung tersebut dengan langkah gontainya. Mereka berdua saling menopang satu sama lain agar keduanya tidak terjatuh.

Tidak lama mereka menelusuri lorong tersebut, akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di depan sebuah gerbang berwarna cokelat pekat. Tepat di atas gerbang itu, terdapat sebuah kamera CCTV yang berukuran kecil. Sehingga para pendatang yang berdiri di depan pintu tersebut, akan secara otomatis terekam dan juga terlihat dari pihak yang berada di balik gerbang tersebut. Di tambah lagi, di samping pintu gerbang tersebut, terdapat sebuah alat pendeteksi sidik jari yang mereka gunakan sebagai alat pembuka gerbang tersebut. Jadi, hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa melewati gerbang tersebut.

Salah satu dari kedua pemuda itu mulai meng-_scan _sidik jarinya. Tepat setelahnya, pintu gerbang tersebut mulai tergeser, dan akhirnya terbuka sepenuhnya. Kedua pemuda itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Sampai akhirnya, nampaklah seorang pria yang sedang duduk di atas sebuah sofa yang selaras dengan warna pintu gerbang tadi.

"Bos.."

"Gagal, hm?"

Dengan cepat, kedua pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan pria itu.

"Maafkan kami!" seru mereka kompak.

"Hm. Tidak masalah. Dan juga, kenapa kalian sampai babak belur seperti ini? Terutama kau, Takagi. Ada apa dengan wajah dan lenganmu itu?" tanya pria itu sambil memperhatikan keadaan kedua anak buahnya itu.

"Ada yang menolong anak itu. Mungkin.. temannya?"

"Anak bersurai biru tua?"

"Tidak. Kali ini, anak bersurai merah. Dan, iris matanya.. kelihatan sangat.. aneh."

Pria itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aneh?"

"Hmm.. Seingatku, anak itu.. iris matanya berwarna merah dan... kuning keemasan? Entahlah. Kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Hmmm?" gumamnya.

Pria itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa. Senyuman licik mulai terpampang di wajah pria itu.

"Menarik.." ujarnya lagi sambil tangannya menopang dagu.

"Eh?"

"Anak itu.. Kalau memang tidak mempan dengan cara seperti ini, lebih baik kita pakai cara yang lain."

"Cara lain? Bagaimana?" tanya mereka kompak.

"Daripada itu, bagaimana kalau kalian membantuku mengerjakan sesuatu?"

"Sesuatu?"

"Tapi sebelum itu, kalian obati dulu luka kalian. Setelahnya, baru kalian boleh mulai beraksi."

"Tapi bos—"

"Tidak. Tidak masalah, Takagi. Kali ini, kalian boleh santai." ujar pria itu, seraya kembali memasang senyum liciknya.

* * *

"Tadaima."

"O-niichan! Okaerinasai!"

Anak bersurai merah itu pun, langsung menyambut kakak tercintanya dengan pelukan hangat. Seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Dan seperti biasanya juga, Seijuurou menggendong adik perempuannya itu.

"Selamat malam, tuan muda." sambut pelayan setianya itu.

"Ah ya, selamat malam Eiji-san. Hmm, apa yang membuat tuan putri yang satu ini, tidak berada di lantai dua seperti biasanya? Ne, Eru?"

"Karena o-niichan pulang telat! Elu 'kan jadi gelisah." ujar Eru seraya menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Ahah, maaf. Aku ada urusan tadi, jadinya pulang telat, Eru. Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah pulang?"

Anak bersurai merah itu mengangguk pelan.

"Otou-chan sedang nonton, sedangkan Okaa-chan sementala mempelsiapkan makan malam. Okaa-chan masak spaghetti! Makanan kesukaan Elu! Elu senaaaangggg seka— HYAA!"

Eru terjatuh dari gendongan Seijuurou. Untung saja, Eru bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, sehingga tubuhnya tidak kenapa-kenapa. Hanya saja, kaki sedikit terasa keram karena hentakan yang kuat saat ia terjatuh tadi.

"Maaf, Eru!" ujar Seijuurou yang langsung berlutut untuk melihat keadaan adik kecilnya itu. Dan baru kali ini, pemilik mata _heterochrome _itu bersyukur karena adiknya yang satu ini sangat gesit dan tidak cengeng, jadi ia bisa selamat dari petuah kedua orang tuanya itu.

Rasa sakit pada tangan remaja beriris _heterochrome _itu, akibat pengaruh tertusuk _cutter _tadi, kini mulai terasa. Karena ia tidak dapat menahan rasa sakitnya itulah, sehingga ia melepaskan adik perempuannya itu dari gendongannya. Meskipun wajahnya terlihat biasa-biasa saja, raut wajah menahan rasa sakit tetap saja sedikit tampak di wajahnya.

Melihat aksi kakaknya yang tidak biasa itu, sontak Eru langsung memeriksa keadaan lengan anak beriris _heterochrome _tersebut, yang tertutupi oleh _jersey_. Dan seketika itu juga, matanya terbelalak melihat perban yang melekat— lengkap dengan bercak-bercak merah yang kembali menyebar— di lengan kiri Seijuurou.

"O-niichan! Ini kenapa bisa?!"

"Tuan muda! Apa yang terjadi dengan lengan anda?!"

Seijuurou hanya bisa mendesah melihat kepanikan dari dua orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"O-niichan! Ayo kita ke lumah sakit! Tangan o-niichan beldalah!" seru Eru lagi yang lalu menarik-narik tangan Seijuurou untuk pergi ke tempat yang berbau obat-obatan itu.

"Eiji-san, Eru, suara kalian terlalu nyaring. Tenanglah, aku tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya kecelakaan kecil saja." terangnya pada kedua orang itu.

"Tapi, Tuan! Kalau seperti ini bisa berba—!"

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa ribut sekali?"

Sontak ketiganya langsung berbalik pada asal datangnya suara. Tepat di anak tangga ke tiga dari bawah, berdiri seorang pria bersurai biru muda yang juga memiliki warna iris mata yang selaras dengan warna surai rambutnya. Di belakang pria itu, pada anak tangga ke lima, seorang wanita bersurai merah sedang melangkahkan kakinya untuk turun dari masing-masing anak tangga tersebut. Mereka berdua terlihat sedikit bingung melihat keributan yang tidak biasa di lantai satu.

Melihat kedatangan ayah dan ibunya, Eru langsung berlari menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Otou-chan! Okaa-chan! Lengan O-niichan telluka! Bagaimana ini?" tanyanya panik.

"Apa?!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Tou-san, Kaa-san. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir." ujar Seijuurou dengan nada yang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal, lengannya itu masih terasa sakit.

Seijuurou lalu berjalan ke arah mereka bertiga, dengan tampang 'Aku tidak apa-apa'nya. Baru saja saat ia ingin melewati ketiga orang tersebut, tiba-tiba tangan Keiko menarik pergelangan tangan anak sulungnya itu, yang membuat ia kembali tertahan. Keiko lalu memeriksa lengan Seijuurou, membuktikan bahwa memang benar, apa yang dikatakan oleh Eru. Mata Keiko membelalak kaget. Tidak hanya Keiko, Yutaka pun ikut terkejut melihat lengan Seijuurou yang terbalut perban itu.

"Jangan khawatir. Lenganku sudah diobati tadi. Aku sama sekali tidak perlu dibawa ke dokter." jelasnya yang langsung _to the point._

"Apa yang terjadi, Sei-kun?!"

"Hanya kecelakaan kecil saja, Kaa-san."

"Jawab dengan jujur, Seijuurou!" bentak Yutaka padanya, membuat remaja beriris _heterochrome _itu kembali mendesah.

"Apa ada yang menyerangmu, Sei-kun? Tidak apa-apa, jawab saja." tanya Keiko cemas, namun tetap dengan nada lembutnya.

"Bukan begitu, Kaa-san." sanggah Seijuurou.

"Lalu apa?"

"..."

"Jawab kami, Seijuurou." Perintah yang tidak mengandung emosi, namun cukup membuat remaja itu menjawab pertanyaan kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungi teman se-timku. Itu saja."

Yutaka mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Melindungi? Memangnya dia kenapa?"

"Aku belum tahu dengan pasti, Tou-san. Tapi aku rasa, anak itu sedang dalam bahaya. Dan aku tidak mau kalau anak itu kenapa-kenapa."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin melindungi temanmu ini? Apa dia terlalu penting bagimu? Baru kali ini, aku mendengar hal seperti ini keluar dari mulutmu itu, Seijuurou."

"Ah, jangan-jangan, anak itu yang membuatmu mulai tersenyum seperti ini, Sei-kun?" tanya Keiko yang juga jadi ikut penasaran dengan anak itu.

"Bukan dia saja, Tou-san, Kaa-san. Teman-teman se-timku juga sama pentingnya. Hanya saja..."

Seijuurou terdiam. Tidak tahu harus melanjutkan kalimatnya itu atau tidak. Tapi jauh dari lubuk hatinya, ia ingin sekali mengucapkan pertanyaan yang kepastian jawabannya masih _fifty-fifty,_ sama sekali belum ada pembuktian pastinya.

"'Hanya saja' apa?"

Seijuurou lalu menoleh pada ibu dan ayahnya secara bergantian.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san. Bagaimana kalau... Tetsuya masih... hidup?"

* * *

_**(Minna gomen ne! Akhir-akhir ini Seicchin banyak tugas,, jadinya gak sempat nge-update.. T.T  
Rencana.y mau aku update bsok,, tapi aku pikir ini sdah terlalu lama, jadinya aku update malam ini.. ._.  
*Hontou ni gomenasai!  
Dan aku pikir, chapter ini cerita.y gak menarik.. =_='' *Iya'kan? Hayoo ngaku aja..***_

Pokok.y,, minna,, maafin Seicchin ya,, dan makasih lagi buat para readers yang udah mau nge-follow, nge-favo, nge-review, ataupun yang jadi silent reader.. :D

Kali berikutnya, akan aku usaha'in nge-update cpat..  
Arigatou~)

RnR please?


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

"Hwooo..."

"Hu'um.. Hu'um.."

"Pelan-pelaaann..."

"Hati-hatiiiiiii..."

"..."

"Hmmmmmmm..."

"YAK! NICE PASSS-SSU! KUROKOCCHI!"

PLAK!

"Diamlah, Ki-chan!"

"SAKIITTT! Momocchi,, kau kejam sekali!" Seru remaja asing bersurai kuning cerah yang serasi dengan iris matanya yang berwarna _citrine _itu, sambil mengusap-usap bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"Nanti kalau belakangku lecet bagaimana? Kalau aku masuk rumah sakit gi—"

"STOPP! Mou, Ki-chan! Aku tidak peduli akan hal itu! Sama sekali tidak penting! Bwee!— Ah! Tetsu-kun! Kerja bagus!" ujar gadis bersurai _baby pink _itu yang dengan segera menghampiri remaja beriris _aquamarine _itu, lalu memberikan sebotol air minum padanya. Yang diberikan pun langsung mengambil botol tersebut dengan sopan.

"Terima kasih, Momoi-san."

"_Douitashimashite_, Tetsu-kun~."

"Kurokocchi! Tadi kau keren sekali! Kurokocchi benar-benar heeeeebat!" ujar remaja beriris _citrine _itu yang langsung melompati Kuroko dengan riangnya.

"Kau terlalu berat, Kise-kun. Kumohon minggirlah." Ucapnya pada remaja beriris _citrine,_ yang ternyata bernama Kise. Lebih lengkapnya Kise Ryouta.

"Mouu~! Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Akashi-kun akan memasukkan Ki-chan sebagai anggota _first string._ Dia terlalu berisik!"

"Tidak masalah bukan? Dia bisa jadi pengganti Haizaki Shougo. Adanya Tetsuya memang membuat tim kita sudah lengkap. Namun Tetsuya tidak memiliki banyak stamina seperti kita. Jadi ada baiknya kalau kita memiliki satu pemain lagi. Selain itu, Ryouta juga memiliki kelebihan yang setara dengan kita. Dia juga bisa diandalkan" Jelas remaja _heterochrome _itu yang baru saja muncul dari belakang Tetsuya.

Kise Ryouta merupakan nama lengkapnya. Remaja asing beriris _citrine _itu sudah menggunakan sebutan 'Kiseki no Sedai' seperti kelima anggota lainnya sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Berbeda dengan Tetsuya yang langsung dites agar hipotesa sang kapten bisa terbukti kalau Tetsuya juga berbeda dari yang lainnya, si blonde yang satu ini memang sudah menarik perhatian Seijuurou semenjak ia sering tanding 1 on 1 dengan Aomine. Meskipun ia, Kise Ryouta, belum pernah bisa mengalahkan sang _ace_, style, cara ia bermain dan tehnik meng-_copy_nya tetap di atas rata-rata, seperti mereka. Juga, semangatnya dalam bermain basket— terutama saat melawan Aomine— membuat si pemilik mata _heterochrome _itu sangat tertarik dan akhirnya merekrut si blonde itu menjadi anggota club basket Teiko di _first string_.

Diiringi dengan keluarnya Haizaki Shougo dari club basket— dan juga sekolah karena pekerjaan ayahnya—, Kise, si blonde itu masuk menggantikan posisi Haizaki. Seperti penjelasan Seijuurou tadi, meskipun ada Tetsuya yang bisa menggantikan posisi remaja bersurai abu-abu itu, stamina yang dimiliki olehnya tidak sebanding dengan anggota Kiseki no Sedai lainnya. Malahan jauh di bawah rata-rata. Jadi mau atau tidak, mereka memang memerlukan orang yang bisa menggantikan posisi Tetsuya saat ia sudah kelelahan.

"Terima kasih, Akashicchi~! Kalau Akashicchi tidak ada, aku mungkin tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Kurokocchi-ssu~~" ujar si blonde itu dengan tampang berbinar-binar. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk Seijuurou, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada remaja beriris _aquamarine _itu. Namun sayangnya, rasa sayang pada nyawanya itu masih lebih besar dari keinginannya untuk memeluk si kepala merah itu. Jadi ia lebih memilih untuk tidak memeluk Seijuurou.

"Ah ya, Akashi-kun. Tadi pelatih bilang kalau ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu setelah latihan ini. Mungkin ada hal yang penting? Ah, entahlah. Sebaiknya Akashi-kun segera menemuinya."

"Hn? Baiklah." ucapnya lalu mulai berjalan menuju ke arah sebuah pintu. Belum sampai ia di sana, remaja beriris _heterochrome _itu lalu menghentikan langkahnya dan kemudian berbalik lagi ke arah mereka semua. Mereka semua— kecuali Tetsuya dan Murasakibara tentunya— yang awalnya menghela nafas lega, langsung menghentikan hembusan nafasnya itu. Aomine dan Kise malah langsung berdiri dengan sigap.

"A-ada apa, Akashi?" tanya si pemilik kulit tan itu dengan gugup.

Yang ditanyai hanya bisa mendesah melihat tingkah mereka.

"Pastikan kalian tetap latihan sampai aku kembali. Untuk Ryouta, lakukan sedikit pemanasan, kemudian lari 20 kali keliling lapangan tanpa berhenti sedetik pun. Setelah itu, kau masuk latihan dengan yang lainnya. Kalian semua mengerti?"

Kise menelan ludahnya. Dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, kelima orang yang bersurai pelangi itu langsung mengangguk mengerti.

"Bagus." Ujarnya lagi, lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung tersebut.

Setelah sosok sang kapten tidak terlihat lagi, dengan kompak, mereka— dan lagi, tidak termasuk Tetsuya dan Murasakibara yang langsung menuju ke lapangan basket— menghela napas lega. Entah kenapa, bagi mereka, temperatur di gedung itu tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi sangat hangat dari pada yang tadi.

"Akashicchi menakutkan! Ne nehh~, apa Akashicchi sudah seperti itu sejak dulu?" tanya si blonde.

"Aa. Wajahnya santai tapi iris matanya selalu memancarkan keseriusan. Orangnya tenang, tapi entah kenapa auranya selalu mencekam! Sekali kau melakukan kesalahan, saat itu pula kau akan terus-menerus berhati-hati kalau melakukan sesuatu."

"Ya, contoh konkritnya itu kau, Aomine, orang pertama yang mendapatkan bonus tambahan dari Akashi." jawab Midorima santai, seraya memperbaki posisi kacamatanya.

"Oi, Midorima! Setidaknya kau jangan membuka aibku di sini!"

"Hmp, jangan pikir aku bisa melupakan saat itu, Ahomine."

"AH YA! Waktu itu Aomine-kun dicukur sampai botak, kemudian dipakaikan gaun _princess _lengkap dengan make-up dan _high-heels_nya! Terus, waktu itu Aomine-kun disuruh lari keliling sekolah sambil bilang 'Aku seorang pu— HMMMPPPP!"

"Pft— BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Aominecchi botak! B-O-T-A-K! AHAHAHAHA!" ujar Kise sambil tertawa geli.

"DI-DIAMLAH, KISE! OI SATSUKI! HENTIKAN ITU! I-ITU ME-MEMALUKAN SEKALI TAU! Cih, sial! Kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan dengannya!" ujar remaja berkulit tan itu setengah berteriak. Walaupun kulitnya gelap, semburat merah masih dapat terlihat di wajahnya itu. Ya, malu, bahkan sangat malu. Oleh karena itulah, tangan kanannya itu dengan cepat menutup mulut teman masa kecilnya itu agar tidak menceritakan kejadian yang memalukan itu lagi.

_'Ugh, sial! Bisa-bisa aku mati di sini hanya karena malu! A-Ah! Ti-tidak. Tidak boleh! Mati karena malu itu sama sekali tidak keren! Ya, benar, tidak boleh!' _batinnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya hanya bisa menatapnya dengan wajah bingung. Ia lalu melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Momoi.

"Aomine-kun payah! Bweeee!" gadis bersurai _baby pink _itu menjulurkan lidahnya seraya mengejek remaja berkulit tan itu.

"Itu salahmu, bodoh!"

"Eeeh?! Salahku?! Itu semua salahmu, A-HO-MI-NE DA-I-KI! Kalau kau lebih memilih untuk datang latihan dari pada mengantri di toko buku hanya untuk membeli majalah terbaru Mai-chan 'kan tidak masalah!"

_'Heh? Hanya karena itu? Aominecchi memang bodoh!' _pikir Kise yang langsung _sweatdrop _mendengar penjelasan sang manejer club basket Teiko.

"Sudahlah! Kalian terlalu berisik, _nanodayo!_" bentak si kepala hijau itu yang sejak tadi merasa kesal melihat pertengkaran kedua makhluk yang ada di depannya itu.

"Nah, kembali ke topik." ucap Kise dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hm. Tapi Akashi-kun tidak segalak itu kok! Dia orangnya baik, loh."

"Momoi benar, terlebih lagi.." Midorima mengarahkan pandangannya pada remaja bersurai _baby blue _itu,yang sedang berlatih men-_shoot _bola.

".. sejak kedatangan anak itu, entah kenapa, Akashi jadi terlihat lebih tenang dan tidak se-monster yang dulu. Setiap perkataan anak itu pasti bisa mendinginkan amarah Akashi. Dan setelah berkali-kali 'ku perhatikan, raut wajah anak itu juga.. mirip dengan Akashi."

"Hei, jangan-jangan..." Aomine mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Jangan-jangan apa Aominecchi?" tanya remaja beriris _citrine _itu yang tidak mau kalah dari aksi Aomine.

"Jangan... Jangan..."

"Apa?"

"Akashi itu.. su-suka sama Tetsu!"

"HAH?!"

Aomine mengangguk mantap.

"Apa kau gila, Ahomine?"

"Hum! Aominecchi sudah gila!"

"Aku setuju kalau Aomine-kun itu memang sudah gila."

"HAAHH?! Aku tidak gila tau! Tapi kenyataannya seperti itu 'kan?! Kalau si Akashi itu me—"

Ucapannya terpotong oleh bunyi ponselnya sendiri. Remaja berkulit tan itu lalu dengan segera mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tasnya yang berada di atas bangku dekat tempat ia berdiri.

[ 1 Pesan Baru ]

"Hm?"

—

Dari : Akashi Seijuurou

Daiki, lari keliling lapangan sebanyak 100 kali. Jika saat aku sudah kembali namun kau belum menyelesaikannya, maka aku akan meberikanmu hukuman yang sama dengan yang dulu. Dan, jangan pikir karena aku tidak ada di situ, lantas kau tidak melaksanakan perintahku, Aomine Daiki. Itu hanyalah akan memperburuk keadaanmu nantinya. Ah, juga biarkan Shintarou menemanimu juga. Tapi untuk Shintarou, cukup 50 kali saja. Itu hukuman karena kelalaiannya. Sekarang, kerjakan!

—

"HAAHHH?! KENAPA DIA BISA TAU?!" serunya dengan tampang tidak percaya.

"Kenapa aku juga?! Yang salah 'kan kau, Ahomine!"

"Mana aku tau! Cih! Sial!"

_Piiipp.. Piiipppp.._

Dengan cepat, remaja berkulit tan itu melihat kembali ponselnya.

[ 1 Pesan Baru ]

—

Dari : Akashi Seijuurou

Aku akan tiba 10 menit lagi. Jadi pastikan kau mulai dari sekarang. Dan bilang pada Ryouta. 'Lebih baik kau kerjakan perintahku sekarang atau kau juga akan lari keliling lapangan sebanyak 100 kali seperti Daiki.'

—

"HAAAAAAAAHHHHH?! CEPAT SEKALI!"

"E-Eh? Akashicchi tau darimana kalau aku belum latihan sama sekali?!"

Aomine langsung memasukkan kembali ponselnya dalam tas, lalu meletakkan tasnya di lantai dan dengan segera mulai berlari keliling lapangan basket, diikuti oleh Midorima dan Kise, sesuai dengan perintah sang kapten. Tanpa sadar, ada sepasang iris mata yang memperhatikan aksi mereka berdua dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Hem, Kuro-chin."

"Ada apa Murasakibara-kun?" tanya si remaja beriris _aquamarine _itu dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kuro-chin sama sadisnya dengan Aka-chin."

"Ah, tidak juga. Aku hanya tidak mau tubuh mereka terlalu kaku saat latihan sebentar."

"Kuro-chin menakutkan."

"Aku tidak menakutkan, Murasakibara-kun. Lagipula, Akashi-kun yang menyuruhku untuk memberitahukan hal ini padanya. Karena Akashi-kun tahu kalau aku punya _misdirection_, jadi aku bisa melaporkannya tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

"Terserah. Ah, kau mau permen, Kuro-chin? Permennya enak loh."

"Murasakibara-kun, selama latihan kau tidak boleh makan apa pun. Termasuk permen." jawabnya dengan wajah datar.

"Hem."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_****Time Skip****_

.

.

"Hm? Ada apa dengan kalian bertiga? Terutama kau, Daiki. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya remaja bersurai merah itu dengan wajah datar, seraya melihat ketiga makhluk pelangi yang sedang terengah-engah di depannya itu.

Mereka bertiga sukses menyelesaikannya kurang 5 detik sebelum kedatangan Seijuurou.

_'Sialan! Kau yang membuatku seperti ini tau!'_ batin Aomine.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Daiki? Ah, apa kau belum puas dengan _latihan_ku ini? Kau mau ta—"

"Tidak! Tidak terima kasih, Akashi. Aku sangat puas." ucap Aomine, lengkap dengan senyum yang sangat terlihat dipaksakan.

Seijuurou membalasnya dengan senyuman licik.

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu."

"Akashi-kun." suara yang lembut kini terdengan memanggil nama sang kapten itu.

"Hm? Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Pelatih berkata apa padamu?" tanyanya _to the point._

"Ah, benar juga. Pelatih ingin kita semua berlatih untuk mempersiapkan diri pada pertandingan di Winter Cup nanti. Untuk pertandingan kali ini, kita harus menang. Pertandingan di _inter-high _baru-baruinikita tidak ikuti, karena Ryouta belum masuk dalan tim kita. Jadi pertandingan berikutnya, pelatih ingin kita menang."

"Yeah! Pertandingan pertamaku di Winter Cup!" seru Kise dengan riangnya.

"Aa. Oleh karena itu, kalian akan menginap di rumahku sampai pada waktu di mana kita harus bertanding. Dan latihannya dimulai besok. Jadi persiapkan diri kalian."

"HAH?! SELAMA ITU?!" seru mereka kompak.

"Keberatan?"

"Bu-bukan itu. Tapi bagaimana dengan sekolah, Akashi? Kau tidak berniat untuk membolos, bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Pagi harinya, kita semua akan berangkat sekolah bersama-sama. Aku hanya berpikir kalau tambahan latihan di rumahku itu akan sangat efektif nantinya. Karena kalau hanya latihan di sekolah, waktunya akan sangat terbatas."

"A-Anou, Akashi-kun. Apa aku juga ikut dengan kalian?" tanya si gadis bersurai _baby pink _itu ragu.

"Ya, kau juga akan ikut, Satsuki. Soal ruangan, kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Aku punya banyak kamar yang kosong."

"Tapi Akashicchi! Apa orang tuamu tidak akan marah? Kalau kau membawa orang sebanyak ini dan selama itu?"

"Soal itu kau tidak perlu khawatir, Ryouta. Kedua orang tuaku sering pergi cepat dan pulang lambat. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir akan mereka. Lagi pula, jika mereka memang sedang tidak ada kerjaan, mereka akan menyambut kalian dengan senang hati."

Hening. Semuanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hingga suara Seijuurou membuyarkan lamunan mereka semua.

"Ada pertanyaan?"

Dengan kompak, mereka semua menggelengkan kepala.

"Bagus. Sekarang kalian semua boleh pulang. Persiapkan barang-barang kalian dengan baik. Besok setelah pulang sekolah, kita langsung menuju ke rumahku. Kalian mengerti?"

"Hai!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_****Setting Skip****_

.

.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri, O-niichan!" sambut anak bersurai merah nan panjang, yang langsung berlari memeluk remaja beriris _heterochrome_ itu.

"Hm. Kaa-san ada di mana?" tanya Seijuurou pada adik kecilnya itu.

"Okaa-chan sedang di dapul. Okaa-chan sedang membuat pudding vanilla!" serunya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Entah kenapa, anak-anak Yutaka-Keiko pasti sangat suka dengan yang berbau 'vanilla'.

"Oh, begitu. Bagaimana dengan Tou-san? Apa Tou-san sudah berangkat?"

Yang ditanya langsung mengangguk.

"Hu'um. O-touchan sudah berangkat tepat setelah Elu sampai di lumah. Lagi-lagi O-touchan pelgi ke lual negeli. " ucapnya sedih, namun dengan cepat, raut wjahnya berubah menjadi ceria kembali.

"Tapi, O-touchan akan pulang sebelum hali ulang tahun Elu! O-touchan sudah janji sama Elu tadi."

Hari ulang tahun Eru memang sudah tidak lama lagi. Lima hari lagi, tepatnya pada tanggal 13 September, adik kecil Seijuurou akan merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 6. Dan tentu saja, merayakan hari ulang tahun tanpa adanya kedua orang tua sama saja tidak ada artinya, bukan?

Mendengar ucapan Eru, Seijuurou tersenyum pada adik kecilnya itu.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, Eru."

"TADAAAA~~ Pudingnya sudah siap! Ah, Okaerinasai, Sei-kun."

"Hm, tadaima, Kaa-san."

"Kau mau puding? Tapi sebelumnya, kau ganti pakaian dulu ya!" ujar Keiko sambil meletakkan setalang puding yang sudah diiris di atas meja yang ada di tengah-tengah ruang tersebut.

"Ah ya, Kaa-san. Besok teman-temanku akan menginap di sini. Jumlahnya 6 orang. Salah satunya perempuan. Untuk yang perempuan itu, aku ingin dia tidur di kamar Eru. Boleh?"

"E-Eh? Di kamal Elu? Ta-tapi, O-niichan.."

Eru mulai memainkan jari-jarinya. Dan mulai bertingkah aneh, seperti orang yang sedang gugup. Melihat hal itu, Seijuurou kembali tersenyum lembut, suatu hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan— bagi Keiko terutama— dalam suasana apapun itu. Tangan kanannya mulai mengelus rambut panjang anak perempuan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Eru. Dia orangnya baik kok. Aku yakin, kalian berdua nantinya bisa akrab. Dan bukan hanya dia saja, teman-teman kakak yang lainnya juga pasti begitu."

Selang beberapa detik, akhirnya anak perempuan beriris _aquamarine _itu mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Eru."

"Mereka akan menginap berapa hari, Sei-kun? Dan dalam rangka apa, sampai-sampai mereka semua menginap di sini?" tanya Keiko bingung.

"Kurang lebih 3 bulan, Kaa—"

"TIGA BULAN? Apa tidak masalah, selama itu?"

"Kaa-san, aku belum selesai bicara. Ini semua untuk memaksimalkan kemampuan mereka pada pertandinang di Winter Cup yang akan datang. Karena kalau hanya latihan pada saat pulang sekolah, akan sangat membuang-buang waktu. Lagi pula, rumah kita punya lapangan basket. Aku sudah menyampaikan hal ini pada mereka, dan semuanya setuju. Jadi aku pikir tidak masalah." Jelas remaja beriris _heterochrome _ itu.

"Hmm. Kalau begitu, terserah kamu saja, Sei-kun. Kalau ada mereka, mungkin rumah kita juga akan jadi ramai! Dengan begitu, Eru-chan juga bisa main dengan mereka, bukan?"

"H-Hu'um!"

"Kalau begitu, aku ganti pakaian dulu." Ujar Seijuurou sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

Keiko menatap anak sulungnya itu dengan seksama. Sebuah senyuman mulai tersungging di wajahnya itu.

'_Teman, eh? Apa yang kau maksud berharga itu mereka, Sei-kun? Baru kali ini kau mengundang teman-temanmu untuk masuk dalam rumah ini. Bahkan, kau malah menyuruh mereka menginap di sini. Apa mereka ini yang membuatmu bisa tersenyum dengan tulus, Sei-kun?'_

* * *

**_(Yo minna! Hisashiburii deshou nee~.. T.T''  
Maaf, pengennya cepet-cepet update, eh, ujung-ujungnya malah Hiatus sebulan.. ==''  
#Udah telat nge-update, ceritanya pendek amat lagi.. -_''  
*Hontou ni gomen! , /\*  
Dan untuk minggu ini, Seicchin udah pastikan kalau gak ada waktu untuk nge-update..  
Soal.y Seicchin lagi UAS.. ; _;)  
*Nasib, anak skolahan..  
Setelah selesai ujian, baru deh, Seicchin bisa nge-update kembali.. :D_**

**_Dan lagi,, terima kasih buat kalian semua yang terus meng-support Seicchin baik itu yang udah mau baca, nge-review, nge-favo, nge-follow, ataupun yang jadi silent reader *seperti aku ._.''_**  
**_Hontou ni,, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU~ :3 )_**

**_RnR please?_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

"Kalian siap?!" seru sang kapten beriris _heterochrome _itu. Kedua tangannya tersilang di depan dada, sambil ia memandang ke arah remaja-remaja bersurai pelangi tersebut.

Keenam orang itu masing-masing memegang tas yang bisa dibilang— cukup besar. Tapi semuanya itu wajar saja. Toh, mereka 'kan ingin menginap selama kurang lebih 3 bulan? Mau atau tidak, mereka memang harus membawa barang sebanyak itu.

"HAI!"

"Ano, Akashi-kun."

Seijuurou menoleh ke arah remaja beriris _aquamarine _itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Kita naik apa?" tanyanya polos.

"Mobil."

"Ta-tapi, dengan barang bawaan banyak seperti ini... Apa cukup, Akashi?" tanya Aomine ragu, diikuti dengan anggukan setuju dari yang lainnya.

"Tenang saja, Daiki. Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu."

Semuanya— kecuali Akashi— hanya bisa saling memandang dengan tatapan ragu. Sampai akhirnya, aksi mereka dibuyarkan dengan bunyi ponsel Akashi, yang dengan segera menangkat ponselnya itu.

"Jemputan sudah tiba. Ambil barang kalian lalu ikut aku." perintah sang kapten pada anak buahnya. Dan dengan segera, mereka mengambil barang bawaan mereka dan mengikuti si pemilik iris _heterochrome _itu.

Sesampainya mereka di depan gerbang masuk SMP Teiko, di sana mereka melihat seorang pria berkacamata dan bersurai coklat, yang memakai setelan jas lengkap dengan dasi. Saat pandangannya menangkap sosok Akashi, pria itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Selamat sore, tuan muda."

"Selamat sore, Nakamura-san. Bukankah sudah berulang kali kukatakan untuk tidak menunduk seperti itu padaku? Hal itu benar-benar menggangguku."

Pria yang bernama Nakamura itu tersenyum pada Akashi.

"Maafkan aku, tuan muda. Tapi itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku."

Sadar bahwa Akashi tidak sendirian, ia lalu memandang ke arah anak-anak bersurai pelangi tersebut, yang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan kedua orang yang berada di hadapannya berbicara satu sama lain. Ia lalu menatap Akashi.

"Teman anda?"

"Hm, ya. Merekalah orang-orang yang kusebutkan kemarin." ucap Akashi. Keenam orang tersebut langsung menunduk untuk memberikan salam pada Nakamura, yang kemudian membalas mereka semua.

"Eh? Bukankah tuan muda bilang kalau yang akan menginap itu 6 orang? Mana yang satunya lagi?" ujarnya bingung.

Ternyata Nakamura sama sekali tidak melihat keberadaan salah satu dari mereka, lebih tepatnya keberadaan si remaja beriris _aquamarine _itu. Semuanya langsung _sweet-drop _melihat Nakamura yang sedang kebingungan mencari sosok Kuroko. Mereka sendiri lupa, kalau Kuroko memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis.

"Ano, aku berada di sini, Nakamura-san."

Yang namanya disebut pun langsung terkejut melihat sosok Kuroko yang berada di sebelah kanan Akashi, yang juga tak jauh dari hadapannya.

"Ma-maaf atas ketidaksopanannya! Su-sungguh! Aku ti—"

"Tidak masalah, Nakamura-san. Semuanya juga seperti itu. Jadi tidak perlu dipikirkan."

_'Ya, semuanya. Kecuali Akashi-kun.' _pikir Kuroko.

"Ba-Baiklah. Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku membawa barang-barang kalian?" tanya Nakamura sambil berusaha mengambil barang-barang mereka. Namun, baru saja saat ia ingin mengangkat barang bawaan salah satu dari mereka, Kuroko menghentikan tindakan pria berkacamata itu.

Ia lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Anda tidak perlu mengangkatnya, Nakamura-san. Kami semua bisa mengangkatnya sendiri. Anda tidak perlu repot seperti itu." ucapnya sopan, diikuti dengan anggukan setuju yang lainnya.

Nakamura terlihat sedikit terkejut (lagi) melihat kekompakan dan kesopanan mereka. Baru kali ini, ia melihat teman Akashi yang tidak ingin menyusahkan orang lain. Padahal, dulu waktu Akashi masih di sekolah dasar, teman-teman Akashi— yang naik secara paksa hanya karena anak itu ingin bermain di rumah Akashi— malah dengan kasar menyuruh Nakamura untuk mengangkat barang-barangnya, layaknya ialah yang menjadi bos dan bukan Akashi. Sejak saat itu pula, Akashi tidak pernah mau memperbolehkan teman-temannya untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya lagi.

"Mereka memang berbeda, Nakamura-san." ucap Akashi yang membuat pria bersurai coklat itu sadar kembali dari lamunannya.

Ia sedikit takjub dengan kemampuan si remaja beriris _heterochrome _itu, yang selalu saja bisa membaca apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Anda benar. Ja, mari, ikut aku."

Ketujuh remaja bersurai pelangi itu langsung mengikuti kemana arah Nakamura pergi, sambil memegang barang masing-masing.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Nakamura terlihat mulai menuju pada sebuah kendaraan. Hal pertama yang dilihat Aomine pada saat itu ialah sebuah truk pengangkut barang. Ia lalu mengernyitkan dahinya sambil memasang tampang tidak percayanya.

_'Heh? Truk pengangku barang? '_

"Bukan itu, Daiki." ucap Akashi yang membuat Aomine kembali terkejut. Aomine lalu memperhatikan arah perginya Nakamura.

Ternyata Nakamura tidak berhenti tepat di samping truk tersebut. Melainkan di bagian belakangnya lagi. Tampaklah sebuah limousine yang berwarna hitam pekat, yang biasa Akashi gunakan saat pergi ataupun pulang sekolah— itupun ia gunakan saat ia pulang cepat, tidak latihan, ataupun dengan alasan lainnya—. Melihat hal itu, Aomine langsung ber'oh'-ria.

Nakamura lalu mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Dan secara teratur, mereka mulai masuk ke dalam limousine itu, sambil mengoper barang-barang mereka satu per satu.

Semuanya duduk sejajar dengan rapinya. Sedari tadi, mereka hanya duduk diam dan termenung. Melihat bagian dalam dari limousine tersebut, keenam orang itu hanya bisa menatapnya dengan takjub. Di mana dalam limousine tersebut, tepat di hadapan mereka, terdapat sebuah mini-bar yang dalam rak-raknya terdapat banyak minuman non-alkohol dan juga jus. Selain itu, di sana juga terdapat 2 kotak pendingin, di mana pada salah satu kotak, terdapat buah-buah yang masih segar.

Beralih ke sebelah kiri mereka. Di sana terdapat rak buku berukuran kecil, yang bersebelahan dengan rak kaset. Pada bagian kanan dari mini-bar tersebut, terdapat sebuah meja yang dilengkapi dengan mini-sofa yang empuk di setiap sisinya. Di bagian atas meja tersebut, terdapat sebuah papan shogi— yang biasa ia mainkan dengan ayah atau ibunya saat berpergian.

Sofa tempat mereka duduk saat ini dapat diputar posisinya, sesuai dengan keinginan mereka sendiri. Jadi mereka tidak perlu kuatir saat ingin menonton sesuatu. Karena, sofa tersebut bisa diputar ke sebelah kanan, ke arah layar DVD portable yang dipasang permanen pada bagian pembatas antara ruang kemudi dengan ruang penumpang.

"He-hebat..." semuanya —kecuali Akashi dan Nakamura yang sedang menyetir— langsung mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat remaja bersurai _navy blue _itu.

"Apanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Akashicchi se-sekaya i..ni.." ujar Kise dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Ryouta. Bukankah kau juga sering menggunakan kendaraan seperti ini?"

"Tiiidaaak. Aku hanya pernah menaikinya sekali. Tapi aku tidak punya limousine pribadi. Tidak seperti dirimu, Akashicchi!"

"Ah ya, Ki-chan! Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Latihan ataupun jadwal pemotretanmu pasti jadi kacau 'kan?" tanya Momoi tiba-tiba, dibalas dengan Kise yang langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak masalah, Momocchi! Aku sudah diberi izin untuk cuti sampai pertandingan selesai. Lagipula jadwal pemotretanku tidak terlalu padat kok! Jadi aku bisa saantaaii~" jelasnya sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya.

"Ah, bicara soal kerja, bagaimana denganmu, Tetsu? Kau juga harus kerja, 'kan?" tanya Aomine sambil memandang ke arah remaja bersurai _baby blue_, yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan mereka dengan tampang datarnya.

"Aku s—"

"Hoooaaaaaa! Kurokocchi juga sudah bekerja?! Kenapa aku baru tahu? Ternyata Kurokocchi lebih mandiri daripada kau, Aominecchi!" ujar Kise yang tertarik mendengar soal itu.

"Ano—"

"Kurokocchi memang partnerku yang hebat! Di usia seperti ini malah sudah bekerja. Bahkan, aku dan Kurokocchi sehati! Sama-sama bekerja gitu~~!" sambungnya dengan semangat. Tanpa tahu bahwa sepasang iris mata berwarna pink melihatnya dengan rasa kesal.

"Diamlah Kise! Aku tidak bicara padamu dan aku tidak ingin mendengar pendapatmu itu! Lagipula kau tidak berhak untuk mengejekku seperti itu!"

"Dan kau memang terlalu ketinggalan zaman dalam hal ini, Kise."

"Heeee?!"

'_Bukannya Midorimacchi sendiri yang ketinggalan zaman?!' _batin Kise, seraya menatap barang keberuntungan yang ada pada tangan kanan Midorima dengan tampang tidak percaya.

"Hu'um! Ki-chan benar-benar payah! Kau bahkan memotong pembicaraannya Tetsu-kun!" ujar Momoi yang sangat kesal karena dari tadi Kise meng-klaim kalau Kuroko itu partnernya.

Kise lalu menoleh pada Kuroko yang tetap diam menunggu si blonde itu berhenti berbicara.

"Kise-kun, Momoi-san benar. Aku bahkan belum selesai bicara." Ucap Kuroko sambil menatap Kise, lengkap dengan _puppy eyes_-nya.

"HEEEEE?! KKU-KUROKOCCHI JUGA?!"

"Sepertinya kau memerlukan latihan tambahan, Ryouta. Apa aku perlu mengajarimu ber-tata karma yang baik, hm?"

"AKASHICCHI!"

"Bagaimana dengan pertanyaan dari Mine-chin tadi, Kuro-chin? Apa tidak masalah?" sambung si bayi raksasa itu. Ia berniat untuk mengabaikan ocehan si pemilik iris _citrine _itu.

"Tidak masalah, Murasakibara-kun, Aomine-kun. Aku sudah berhenti bekerja."

"Oooh. Begituu.." gumam Aomine, Kise dan Momoi —secara bersamaan— dengan tampang lega.

Seperti sadar akan sesuatu, Aomine langsung mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Eh, tunggu dulu…"

"Kau… berhenti kerja?" tanya Akashi.

"EEEEEEHHHHH?!" seru ketiga orang tadi, yang baru saja mencerna perkataan Kuroko. Dengan segera, ketiganya menutup mulut mereka masing-masing karena adanya tatapan dingin nan tajam ke arah mereka, yang menjelaskan bhawa mereka bertiga itu terlalu berisik.

"Kenapa bisa begitu, oi Tetsu?!"

"Ya, kau tidak pernah cerita pada kami kalau kau sudah berhenti kerja, Kuroko."

"Maaf. Itu karena aku ketahuan—"

"KETAHUAN BOLOS KERJAA?! YANG TERNYATA KUROKOCCHI HANYA PERGI BERMAIN-MA— HMMPP!" ucapannya terputus seketika, saat sebuah selotip dengan panjang kurang lebih 30 cm terlilit rapi di sekeliling mulutnya itu.

"Kurasa ini sudah cukup untuk membuatnya diam. Atau, apa aku perlu ku masukkan dalam karung? Bagaimana kalau ku jahit saja mulutnya?" ucap Akashi dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

Rupanya Kise tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi ia membelakangi sang kapten beriris _heterochrome_-nya itu, yang ternyata sudah sangat kesal melihat keributan yang dibuat oleh si blonde. Sudah tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya Akashi memutuskan untuk mengambil selotip yang tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya itu, kemudian membekap mulut Kise yang tak henti-hentinya berkicau dengan selotip tersebut, serta mengikat kedua tangannya agar ia tidak bisa melepaskan selotip tersebut dari mulutnya. Alhasil, wajah kemenangan kini terpampang di wajah Akashi.

"HM—HHMMHHUMMMMM! HMPPP!"

"Aku rasa itu sudah cukup, Akashi-kun. Aku sangat berterima kasih."

"HMMMPPP!"

"Bagus. Lanjutkan perkataanmu tadi." Ujar Akashi yang kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Ano, aku ketahuan kerja di tempat itu. Waktu itu, ayahku, secara tidak sengaja melihatku mengantar makanan di dekat tempat kerjanya. "

"Memangnya, apa salahnya kalau ayahmu melihatmu bekerja? Bukannya mereka sudah tahu kalau kau itu sedang bekerja?" tanya Midorima.

"Tidak, mereka tidak tahu. Sebenarnya, kedua orang tuaku tidak setuju kalau aku bekerja. Bukan, bukan tidak setuju, tapi sangat menentang akan hal itu. Mereka bilang kalau soal mencari uang itu bukan urusanku , melainkan itu adalah kewajiban mereka. Makanya, saat ayahku tahu akan hal ini, beliau dan ibuku, memaksaku untuk berhenti bekerja sampai saatnya tiba nanti."

"Ternyata kau keras kepala juga, Tetsu."

"Sama sepertimu, Aomine-kun." Sambung Momoi cepat.

"HAAH?!"

"Diamlah kalian berdua." Dan tanpa diaba-aba lagi, keduanya langsung diam dan duduk manis. Mereka tidak mau dibekap seperti hal yang menimpa Kise saat ini.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu bahwa mereka menentangmu, lantas kenapa kau tetap bekerja?" lanjut Akashi.

"Karena aku berbeda dengan kalian."

Mendengar pernyataan Kuroko, semuanya, bahkan Akashi sendiri, ikut terdiam. Mendengarkan perkataan Kuroko dengan seksama. Kuroko lalu menundukkan kepalanya, sehingga wajahnya itu tertutupi oleh rambut— yang lebih tepanya ialah poninya sendiri.

"Biar bagaimana pun, aku tidak ingin menyusahkan mereka. Aku ingin memiliki penghasilan sendiri, walaupun sedikit. Yang terpenting, aku bisa membantu mereka dengan tidak meminta yang macam-macam pada mereka karena aku bisa membelinya dengan uangku sendiri." Ujarnya pelan.

"Hm, begitu."

Hening. Semuanya masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Sampai pada akhirnya, Akashi buka mulut.

"Maaf menanyakan hal ini padamu, Tetsuya. Abaikan saja yang tadi itu."

"Nee~ Aka-chin, apa aku boleh makan apel ini? Aku lapar, Aka-chin. Aku lapaar~" Ujar— rengek — si bayi raksasa itu, seraya memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Tentu saja, Atsushi. Begitu pula dengan kalian. Ambil saja sesuka kalian."

"Hmmp!"

"Ah, sayang sekali kau tidak bisa makan buah-buah yang segar ini, Kise-kun."

"HNNHMMMPPPP!"

Semuanya hanya bisa tertawa mendengar ocehan tidak jelas yang diucapkan oleh Kise itu.

* * *

Setelah menempuh berbagai macam jalan raya, akhirnya mereka sampai di tujuan mereka, yaitu di rumah Akashi. Mereka kemudian turun satu per satu sambil membawa barang mereka masing-masing. Mereka hanya bisa diam memandang ke arah gedung besar yang Akashi sebut sebagai 'rumah'.

"Sekarang aku tidak heran alasan kenapa kau membawa kami ke rumahmu, Akashi." Ujar Aomine dengan tampang datar.

"Akashicchi, apa kita tidak salah tempat?" tanya Kise dengan polosnya. Kise baru saja berhasil melepaskan seluruh selotip yang mengelilingi pergelangan tangan dan mulutnya itu, setelah berulang kali sujud mohon ampun pada kapten yang maha kuasa, Akashi Seijuurou. Alasannya karena ia merasa iba melihat anak buahnya seperti itu, ditambah lagi, si pemilik iris _aquamarine _itu juga ikut memohon, sehingga jadilah seperti apa yang terjadi pada saat ini. Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya, si blonde itu memasukkan kalimat 'Diam untuk hidup' dalam daftar mottonya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Ryouta. Ikut aku."

Mereka pun menurut. Keenam remaja itu mulai berjalan, mengikuti si pemilik rumah yang memandu mereka menelusuri jalan yang berada di tengah-tengah pekarangan rumah yang lebih cocok dengan sebutan 'istana'.

Sambil jalan, Kuroko memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Memperhatikan setiap sisi yang bisa dijangkau oleh kedua iris mata _Aquamarine-_nya itu.

_'Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa tempat ini seperti tidak asing lagi?'_ batin Kuroko.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi yang sadar akan kegelisahan di balik wajah datar si remaja bersurai _baby blue _itu.

Kuroko tidak menjawab. Ia masih saja berjalan, namun berada dalam pikirannya sendiri yang terus-menerus bertanya akan jawaban dari kegelisahannya. Hingga akhirnya ia tersadar kembali karena sebuah tangan yang cukup kuat, merangkul pundaknya. Kuroko menoleh ke arah Aomine.

"Oh, ayolah, Tetsu! Ada apa denganmu? Akashi sejak tadi memanggilmu, kau dengar?"

Ia lalu menoleh pada Akashi yang masih menatapnya.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Akashi-kun." ujarnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak masalah. Apa kau baik-baik saja, Tetsuya?"

"Akashicchi benar, Kurokocchi! Sejak tadi kau hanya menghayal. Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Aku... hanya sedang berpikir akan sesuatu hal." jawabnya ragu.

"Haah?"

"Aomine-kun, kau dan barang bawaanmu terlalu berat. Tubuhku tidak kuat untuk menopangnya." ucap Kuroko dengan tampang datarnya.

"Ahaha. Maaf, maaf."

"Aka-chin, apa aku boleh makan buah itu?" tanya Murasakibara seraya menunjuk ke arah kebun strawberry.

"Tentu saja, Atsushi. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Kau bisa memakannya nanti."

"Akhirnya kita sampai." ucap Midorima sambil menatap pintu besar yang berwarna merah maron yang berada di hadapan mereka semua.

Akashi lalu membunyikan belnya, seperti biasa.

_PIP_

_"Siapa?"_

"Ini aku, Eiji-san."

_"Hai."_

_PIP_

Selang beberapa detik, pintu bernuansa merah maron itu mulai terbuka. Akashi lalu memimpin mereka masuk dalam rumahnya itu. Dan di sana, sudah ada pelayan setianya yang berdiri menunggu kedatangannya.

"Selamat sore, tuan muda."

"Selamat sore, Eiji-san. Eru ada di mana? Seharusnya dia sudah pulang, 'kan?"

"Hai. Nona Eru sedang berada di kamarnya. Katanya, ia ingin mempersiapkan diri." ujarnya sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Hm, Kaa-san juga masih kerja. Kaa-san bilang kalau ia akan pulang menjelang malam. Sepertinya sekitar jam 7. Ah ya, Eiji-san, perkenalkan, mereka semua adalah temanku, anggota tim serta _manager_-ku. Merekalah yang aku maksudkan." ujar Akashi seraya memperkenalkan keenam remaja bersurai pelangi itu pada Eiji, kemudan berbalik pada mereka bereenam.

"Ini Eiji-san. Kalau kalian butuh sesuatu, kalian boleh bertanya pada beliau."

"Ya, aku akan dengan senang hati membantu kalian semua." ujar Eiji dengan ramah.

Eiji mulai memperhatikan mereka satu per satu, yang kemudian berhenti tepat pada remaja beriris _aquamarine _itu. Kedua matanya kemudian membelalak kaget melihat sosok remaja yang sangat mirip dengan sesorang yang ia kenal dulu. Akashi sadar akan perubahan raut wajah pelayan setianya, yang sudah berjasa pada keluarganya sejak ia masih berada dalam kandungan ibunya itu. Lebih dari itu, seharusnya Eiji akan bertingkah seperti Nakamura tadi. Mengingat bahwa hawa keberadaan Kuroko sangatlah tipis.

_'Ternyata benar.' _

"Tu-tuan muda?"

* * *

___**(Yo minna! Hisashiburii deshou nee~?  
Maaf telat update.y T_T,, soal.y walaupun udah ujian smester,, sekolah Seicchin blom libur..  
*Tapi itu dulu* KARNA SEKARANG AKU UDAH LIBURR! *BANZAII! \(^0^)/  
Jadi aku bakal usahakan update.y lebih dipercepat lagi.. :D**_

Thanks for my reviewers, juga yg udah nge-favo, follow, dan udah mau baca *bahkan yg jadi silent-reader* fict ku ini..  
Kalian menambah semangatku untuk lanjutin fict ini..

Arigatou~ :D)

RnR please?


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

"Tu-Tuan muda."

"Eh?"

Eiji menatap Kuroko dengan sangat terkejut dan sedikit bingung. Sedangkan di sisi lain, remaja beriris _aquamarine _itu hanya bisa menatap Eiji dengan wajah datarnya. Meskipun pada dasarnya, ia sedikit bingung dengan tatapan Eiji, serta perkataan Eiji yang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah 'tuan muda'.

"Tuan muda? Apa maksudnya, paman?" tanya Aomine.

Baru saja saat Eiji ingin buka mulut, Seijuurou sudah lebih dulu berbicara.

"Tidak bermaksud apa-apa, Daiki. Dan Tetsuya, itu hanya panggilan untuk teman-temanku saja. Jadi tidak perlu dipikirkan. Iya 'kan? Eiji-san?" ujarnya cepat.

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, tapi mungkin jalan yang terbaik adalah dengan merahasiakan hal ini terlebih dahulu. Melihat Eiji yang bisa langsung mengenali remaja beriris _aquamarine _itu memang bisa dijadikan sebagai bukti. Namun hanya bukti tambahan. Biar bagaimana pun, ia perlu bukti yang pasti untuk membuktikan bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya itu benar-benar adik Seijuurou yang menghilang saat kebakaran waktu itu atau hanya orang lain yang bukan siapa-siapa dan tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya, yang hanya memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Akashi Tetsuya yang dia sayangi.

Lagipula, akan sangat disayangkan bila Kuroko, yang kemungkinan besar adalah adik dari remaja beriris _heterochrome _itu, malah menjauhi Akashi karena pertanyaan dan aksi-aksi gila Akashi lainnya, hanya karena remaja bersurai merah itu terburu-buru dan tidak sabaran. Ya, itu adalah perbuatan yang sangat _bodoh._

"Ah, y-ya. Dan itu berlaku untuk kalian semua." ujar Eiji sambil tersenyum paksa.

"Ceh, anda tidak perlu memanggil kami dengan sebutan 'tuan muda', paman! Kami ini 'kan hanya teman Akashi." balas remaja berkulit tan itu. Sedikit terganggu dengan sebutan yang Eiji berikan pada mereka.

"Aomine-kun benar, Eiji-san. Bukan karena kami ini teman Akashi-kun, jadi anda memanggil kami semua dengan sebutan 'tuan muda'. Panggil saja dengan nama kami. Aku Kuroko Tetsuya."

_'T-Tetsuya? Ta-tapi... Kenapa dengan nama 'Kuroko'?'_ batin Eiji penasaran.

Merasa dirinya berdiri tepat di sebelah anak beriris _aquamarine _tersebut, Aomine, remaja berkulit tan itu maju satu langkah sambil tangan kirinya berkacak pinggang dan tangan kanan dikepal dengan ibu jari yang menunjuk ke arah dada kirinya. Seraya berkata, "_Number_ _one_ _ace_, Aomine Daiki." Dengan penuh rasa bangga. Namun rasa bangganya itu menciut seketika, saat Akashi melemparkan _death glare-_nya.

"Aku Kise Ryouta-ssu!" ucap Kise dengan riang dan tanpa embel-embel seperti yang Aomine katakan tadi. Sudah cukup ia merasakan penderitaan yang diberikan oleh Akashi pada saat perjalanan. Jadi lebih baik ia hanya menyebutkan namanya saja, daripada ujung-ujungnya menderita karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Midorima Shintarou, _nanodayo._"

"Murasakibara -_nyam nyam-_ Atsushi -_nyam nyam nyam-_" ujar si bayi raksasa itu sambil mengunyah _potato chips_-nya, yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan.

"Atsushi, berhenti makan pada saat kau bicara." sela Akashi.

"Tapi~, Aka-chin~.." rengeknya.

_"Atsushi."_ balas remaja bersurai merah yang nada bicaranya seperti telah memasuki zona berbahaya.

Murasakibara mendesah. "Hai~, Aka-chin."

Hening. Merasa keadaan sudah menjadi tenang dan aman, serta merasa diri paling akhir, gadis bersurai _baby pink _itu langsung memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Momoi Satsuki—"

"... Pembuat makanan beracun nomor satu di dunia." sambung Aomine dengan tampang datar.

"AHOMINE-KUN!"

"Maa, senang berkenalan dengan anda, Eiji-san." ujar Kuroko, seraya mengabaikan pertengkaran suami-istri yang dilontarkan oleh Aomine dan Momoi.

"Te-tentu."

"Eiji-san, tolong panggilkan aku Eru. Bilang padanya kalau aku mencarinya. Aku akan mengantar mereka ke kamar mereka masing-masing." ujar Akashi yang lalu memberikan komando pada mereka berenam untuk mengikutinya.

Eiji memandang pundak mereka yang semakin lama semakin menjauh, dan kemudian menghilang dari pandangannya. Canda dan tawa mereka tidak luput dari pandangan Eiji. Baru kali ini, ia melihat seorang Akashi Seijuurou ikut bercanda-tawa dengan orang lain selain dengan Eru. Bahkan dengan Eru pun, ia masih bisa memakai 'topeng'nya. Memang benar, kehilangan seorang adik kecil yang paling kau sayangi itu sangat berat untuk dijalani dan sangatlah tidak akan bisa dilupakan begitu saja, apalagi kalau intuisimu yang berkata bahwa kaulah yang salah, tidak bisa menepati janji dan menyelamatkan —paling tidak— adikmu saja, itu benar-benar menjadi beban pikiran. Terutama untuk seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Jadi, bagaimana ia bisa bersenang-senang dengan pikiran dan rasa bersalah yang menghantuimu seperti itu?

_'Tuan muda, anda tidak menentang atas apa yang kulakukan tadi. Tapi anda malah mengalihkan pembicaraan saja, bukan? Anda setuju denganku, iya 'kan? Tapi kenapa anda masih menutupinya?' _batin Eiji dengan penuh pertanyaan dan rasa bingung.

_'Ah, itu urusan anda, bukan urusanku. Yang pasti, anda akan membuktikan kebenarannya, bukan? Kalau begitu, akan kutunggu, sampai saat itu tiba.' _pikirnya sambil tersenyum, lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Eru.

* * *

Keenam remaja bersurai pelangi itu berjalan sambil mengikuti instruksi dari si pemilik rumah. Keenamnya berjalan sambil memperhatikan sekitar mereka masing-masing. 'Besar', 'Megah' dan 'Menakjubkan adalah tiga kata yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan rumah tersebut. Serta 'sepi'. Ya, sepi. Mereka menelusuri rumah tersebut dengan suasana mengheningkan cipta. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dalam rumah tersebut, selain dua orang pelayan di lantai 2 dan dua orang pelayan di lantai 3, yang menunduk hormat saat mereka sedang lewat.

"Di sini sepi sekali, Aka-chin."

"Aku tahu itu, Atsushi. Ayahku sedang ke luar negeri untuk mengurus pekerjaannya, sedangkan ibuku sedang kerja. Seperti yang kau dengar tadi." jelas Akashi.

"Sial! Apa kau tidak mempunyai banyak pelayan, Akashi? Biasanya di film-film drama yang 'ku nonton, orang itu punya baaaaaaaanyak pelayan. Apalagi kalau rumah sebesar ini."

Sontak, keenamnya langsung mendesah mendengar pendapat remaja berkulit tan itu.

"Aomine-kun benar-benar bodoh."

"Sou sou! Ahomine-kun memang bodoh!"

"Aku heran kenapa kau jadi korban film, Ahomine."

"Cehh! Apa salahnya, hah?! Siapa tahu memang sama dengan di film yang 'ku nonton, 'kan?!" bantah Aomine, sedikit terganggu dengan ejekan mereka.

"Etoo~, aku pikir Aominecchi juga tidak salah. Karena pada dasarrnya sih, dunia orang kaya seperti itu." ujar si blonde yang membuat remaja bersurai _navy blue _itu tertegun mendengarnya. Sangatlah jarang untuk seorang Kise Ryouta membela perkataan sang _ace _SMP Teiko. Palingan dia juga ikut mengejek.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu." sambung Kuroko yang kini membuat Aomine semakin merasa _terharu._

Akashi mendesah. "Memang biasanya seperti itu, tapi terlalu banyak pelayan hanya membuatku dan juga keluargaku, merasa tidak nyaman. Lagipula setiap kami, ingin mengurus kelengkapan dan kamar masing-masing. Terutama aku. Aku sangat tidak ingin jika barang-barangku disentuh orang lain. Jadi mereka ada hanya untuk mengurus bagian yang lainnya atau bagian tertentu saja." jelasnya, diikuti dengan anggukan dari keenamnya.

"Ah ya, Akashicchi! Tadi aku dengar, kau menyebut nama Eru. Eru itu siapa?"

"Adikku." jawabnya singkat padat dan jelas.

"Heeeee?! Akashi-kun punya adik?!" seru Momoi dengan rasa takjub.

Remaja berkulit tan itu mendesah. "Aku harap, adikmu yang namanya Eu, Eru atau Edu itu tidak mirip denganmu, Akashi." gumamnya pelan.

"Apa kau berkata sesuatu, Daiki?"

"Tidak ada, kapten!" jawabnya cepat. Sebelum Akashi mengumandangkan titahnya tentang penderitaan yang harus dijalani oleh Aomine Daiki.

"Bagus."

"Aka-chin. Apa kau tidak memiliki koki?" tanya Murasakibara tiba-tiba.

"Ibuku adalah kokiku. Jadi untuk apa menyewa seorang koki yang lain kalau ibuku juga bisa?"

"Ibu Akashi-kun hebat." puji Kuroko.

Di lain sisi, Aomine langsung menatap teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Sepertinya kau perlu belajar dari ibunya Akashi, Satsuki."

"Jangan dipikirkan, Momoi-san. Aomine-kun hanya ingin membuat masakanmu jadi lebih baik lagi karena dia menyukainya."

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK, TETSU!"

"Tetsuya benar, Satsuki. Apa kau tidak lihat semburat merah di pipinya itu?" ujar Akashi.

Momoi lalu memperhatikan wajah remaja berkulit tan itu. "Aku tidak melihatnya, Akashi-kun."

"Tentu saja kau tidak bisa melihatnya, Sa-chin. Kulit Mine-chin terlalu gelap. Kau butuh penerangan untuk melihatnya." adalah ucapan polos dari si bayi raksasa Kiseki no Sedai, yang menyebabkan seseorang menjadi sangat kesal dan terus-menerus mengoceh.

"Daiki, tutup mulutmu atau kau harus tidur di halaman belakang sampai saat pertandingan tiba!"

Mau atau tidak, Aomine hanya bisa pasrah dan menutup mulutnya. Karena jika tidak, ia harus tidur dengan beralaskan salju nantinya.

"Hai hai.." balasnya malas.

Mereka lalu berhenti tepat di depan pintu suatu ruangan. Akashi kemudian membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan tampaklah bagian dalam dari ruangan tersebut, yang ternyata adalah sebuah kamar yang lengkap dengan 2 buah _spring bed _untuk satu orang, dengan lampu tidur yang berada di atas lemari kecil di setiap sisi kanan dari kedua _spring bed _tersebut.

Di tambah lagi sebuah sofa panjang, lengkap dengan sebuah meja yang berada di hadapannya, terpasang rapi menghadap ke sebuah layar LCD TV yang tepajang di tembok.

"A-Anu,, Akashi."

"Ada apa, Daiki?"

"I-Ini, kamar siapa?" tanyanya langsung.

"Kamarmu."

"Sendiri?"

"Ya."

Aomine menatap Akashi dengan tampang tidak percaya akan ucapan sang kapten tadi.

"APA KAU GILA?! SENDIRIAN DI KAMAR SELUAS INI?!"

"Tidak masalah, bukan? Jadi kau bisa bebas untuk tidur di mana pun kau mau. Lagipula masih banyak kamar yang kosong. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, Daiki. Dan juga, aku tidak gila, Daiki. Kau akan menyesali perkataanmu tadi." ujar Akashi lengkap dengan _death glare-_nya. Seperti tanda peringatan, Aomine langsung bergidik ngeri seraya menelan ludah.

Keenamnya mulai menganalisis ruangan yang disebut dengan sebutan 'kamar' tersebut. Ruangan yang memiliki luas kurang lebih 8 x 10 meter itu memang sangat tidak cocok disebut dengan sebutan 'kamar'. Apalagi yang menggunakan ruangan tersebut hanya satu orang saja.

"Ano, Akashi-kun. Maaf, tapi bukan berarti aku takut seperti Aomine-ku—"

"OI TETSU!"

"Aominecchi, sangat tidak baik kalau kau memotong pembicaraan orang lain. Aku benar 'kan, Akashicchi?" tanya si blonde, dibalas dengan anggukan setuju dari pihak yang ditanya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah belajar dari kesalahanmu tadi, Ryouta. Aku bangga padamu. Dan Daiki, sekali lagi kukatakan padamu, tutup mulutmu atau kau akan kehilangan mulut berhargamu itu."

"..."

"Apa yang ingin kau ucapkan tadi, Tetsuya?"

"Ng, bagaimana kalau satu kamar itu untuk dua orang? Lagipula ada 2 tempat tidur kok. Dan dengan begitu, membersihkannya jadi lebih mudah 'kan?"

Masuk akal, pikir mereka. Kelimanya langsung mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat Kuroko. Dalam hati Aomine sedikit bersyukur karena ada Kuroko yang membelanya, meskipun pada awalnya, remaja bersurai _baby blue _itu malah—secara tersirat— mengejeknya dengan sebutan 'penakut'.

"Aka-chin, aku juga setuju dengan pendapat Kuro-chin. Sendirian dalam kamar seluas ini, sangat tidak nyaman. Lagipula kalau sendirian, aku tidak punya teman bermain, Aka-chin." rengek si bayi raksasa itu.

Akashi lalu menatap mereka semua. Semuanya tampak berharap cemas— terutama Aomine—. Ia mendesah.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

Gadis bersurai _baby pink _tersebut langsung mengacungkan jarinya. "Ta-tapi bagaimana denganku, Akashi-kun? 'K-Kan tidak mungkin aku..."

Pipi Momoi yang tadinya berkulit putih, kini berubah menjadi pink, seperti warna rambut _baby pink-_nya itu.

"Pertanyaan bagus. Kau akan sekamar dengan Eru. Aku sudah beritahu dia kemarin. Jadi kau tenang saja."

"HEEE?!"

"Shintarou, kau pilih sekamar dengan siapa?" tanya Akashi, menginterupsi rasa terkejut yang dilontarkan oleh gadis beriris _kwarsa_ _ros_ tersebut.

"Murasakibara lebih baik, nanodayo. Mungkin dengan Kuroko juga bisa, tapi golongan darahku dan dia sangatlah berbeda dan tak akan mungkin bisa bersatu. Jadi, aku menolak untuk sekamar dengannya. Lalu, aku tidak ingin mendengar ocehan Kise di setiap waktu dan aku sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar suara dengkuran Aomine yang sangat berisik di setiap malam selama kurang lebih tiga bulan ini. Paling tidak, Murasakibara bisa disumbat mulutnya dengan menggunakan makanan saja, nanodayo." jelasnya panjang lebar seraya memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya.

"MIDORIMACCHI! HIDOIII!"

"CEH! DENGKURANKU TIDAK SEBERISIK ITU TAHU! LAGIPULA, SEJAK KAPAN KAU MENDENGAR DENGKURANKU?!" protesnya.

Midorima memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya (lagi).

"Bukan mendengarnya, Aomine. Tapi aku diberitahu oleh Oha-asa bahwa jangan pernah tidur sekamar dengan kenalanmu yang berzodiak Virgo karena dengkuran mereka akan mengganggu tidurmu." ujarnya bangga.

"HAAHHHH?!"

"Sekali-sekali, kau harus percaya pada ramalan, Aomine." tegasnya.

"Atsushi?"

"_No_ _comment_, Aka-chin. Selama aku tidak sendirian dalam kamar seluas ini."

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan. Shintarou akan sekamar dengan Atsushi. Bagaimana denganmu, Ryouta?"

"Aku ingin sekamar dengan Kurokocch—"

"Ditolak." bantah orang yang disebutkan oleh Kise tadi.

"Pfft!"

Layar yang berada di belakangnya Kise— yang tadinya berhiaskan bunga-bunga lengkap dengan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan dimana-mana, kini berubah drastis menjadi kilatan petir serta hujan badai.

"KUROKOCCHI HIDOIII!"

"Kise-kun, kau berisik." Kuroko lalu berbalik ke arah Midorima. "Aku setuju dengan Midorima-kun, meskipun Midorima-kun sendiri tidak ingin sekamar denganku." ujarnya sambil memasang _puppy eyes._ Membuat pihak lawan menjadi salah tingkah.

"Apa?!"

"Tidak ada." ucap Kuroko yang kembali dengan muka datarnya, seperti biasa.

"_Kalau_ _dengan_ _Kise_, _dia_ _terlalu_ _berisik_. _Sendiri?_ _Tidak_, _aku_ _tidak_ _mau!_ _Tapi_ _kalau_ _dengan_ _si_ _Tetsu lebih parah lagi!_ _Bisa_-_bisa_ _aku_ _terkena_ _serangan_ _jantung! _" batin Aomine sambil ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kau sekamar dengan Daiki, Ryouta."

"TIDAK MAU!" seru mereka kompak.

"Oh. Jadi kalian ingin sekamar denganku? Begitu?" tanya Akashi.

Keduanya langsung bergidik ngeri.

"TIDAK TERIMA KASIH, AKASHI/AKASHICCHI!" ucapnya dengan lantang secara bersamaan.

Aomine langsung mendekat dan merangkul pundak Kise yang masih gemetaran.

"Ka-kami berdua saja tidak masalah, Akashi. Bu-bukan begitu, Kise?"

"A-aa! Aominecchi juga tidak masalah kok, Akashicchi."

Mereka berdua lalu memasang senyum lebar, yang dilengkapi dengan keringat yang bercucuran pada kulit hitam-putih mereka. Keduanya berusaha terlihat akrab. Ya, bisa dibilang seperti itu.

Akashi memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan seksama, membuat mereka menjadi semakin gugup lagi. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, akhirnya Akashi mendesah. Baru kali ini ia benar-benar merasa kesal karena telah salah jalan, mengambil jalan musyawarah untuk pemilihan anggota sekamar. Padahal dia sangat anti dengan yang seperti itu.

"Bagus. Karena aku juga tidak berniat mendengar kicauan kalian di sepanjang waktu." ucap si remaja beriris _heterochrome._

Keduanya _langsung _menghela napas lega, walaupun mereka masih merasa kesal karena dibuat sekamar. Tapi itu lebih baik, karena yang terpenting, tidak berurusan dengan remaja bersurai merah dengan iris _heterochrome-_nya. Sisanya, bisa diurus lain waktu.

Sadar akan sesuatu, keduanya langsung berbalik ke arah Kuroko dengan tatapan iba. Sedangkan yang orang yang dipandang, hanya membalas mereka dengan tatapan datar.

"Ada apa?" tanya remaja bersurai _baby blue _itu, seraya sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, sedikit bingung melihat tingkah mereka.

"Tetsuya, bagaimana denganmu? Ingin sendiri atau sekamar denganku?" tanya Akashi, memberi pilihan pada remaja beriris _aquamarine _itu.

"Ah, tampaknya aku belum terbiasa sendirian dalam kamar sebesar ini, Akashi-kun. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin menggang—"

"Kau akan tidur di kamarku, Tetsuya. Kau sama sekali tidak menganggu dan kau tidak perlu khawatir karena kamarku juga memiliki 2 tempat tidur. Mengerti?"

"Hai."

"Bagus." Akashi lalu menoleh pada yang lain. "Kalian bebas memilih kamar kalian masing-masing. Satsuki, kau harus menunggu Eru terlebih dahulu dan Tetsuya, kau akan 'ku antar sebentar. Bergerak sekarang!"

Tanpa basa-basi, mereka lalu memilih kamar mereka masing-masing. Aomine dan Kise memilih kamar yang Akashi tujukan padanya sejak awal. Sedangkan Murasakibara dan Midorima memilih kamar yang berada tepat di seberang kamar mereka. Dan dengan segera, daerah tersebut menjadi sepi kembali karena tinggal mereka bertiga saja yang tersisa.

Akashi menghela napas. "Akhirnya mereka diam juga. Dan Eru! Jangan bersembunyi di situ. Cepatlah kemari."

Dan seketika itu juga, muncullah sesosok anak perempuan berumur 5 tahun— yang tidak lama lagi genap berumur 6 tahun— mulai berjalan dengan tampang sedikit malu, mendekati mereka bertiga. Rambut merah nan indah yang terjuntai ke belakang membuat Momoi dan Kuroko langsung tahu bahwa anak itu ialah saudara sang kapten.

"Sa-salam kenal. Namaku Akashi Elu." Ucapnya dengan cadel, seraya menunduk malu. Eru masih belum berani menatap keduanya.

Lama menunggu balasan dari mereka, akhirnya Ia mengadah ke arah ketiganya. Namun, baru saja saat ia mengangkat kepalanya, ia terkejut. Tiba-tiba ia merasa dipeluk dengan erat oleh sesosok gadis yang bersurai _baby pink__—_setidaknya, warna itulah yang sempat dijangkau oleh penglihatannya.

"Imutnyaaa~~! Aku tidak menyangka kau punya adik se-imut ini, Akashi-kun~!" seru Momoi dengan gembira, tapi masih memeluk gadis kecil itu.

"Ti-tidak bisa bel-na-pas.." ucap Eru yang sudah mulai memucat.

"AHHHH! MAAFKAN AKU!" ujarnya panik, seraya melepaskan gadis kecil tersebut dari pelukannya. Seijuurou hanya bisa mendesah melihat tingkah _manager _klub basket Teiko itu terhadap adik perempuannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanyanya dibalas dengan anggukan kecil Eru.

"Salam kenal, Eru-chan. Aku Momoi Satsuki!"

"Satsuki… -neechan?"

"Hu'um!" angguknya mantap.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Eru-chan." Sapa remaja beriris _aquamarine _yang mulai terlihat dari belakang gadis bersurai _baby pink _tersebut.

Eru lalu menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Melihat sosok lelaki yang berada di belakang Momoi itu membuatnya teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ah! Fotonya!" seru Eru tiba-tiba.

Kedunya, bahkan Akashi sendiri mengernyitkan dahinya. "Hm?"

"Tetsuya-niichan!"

"Eh?"

"_Eru? Dia mengenali Tetsuya?" _Batin Akashi, sangat bingung. Karena setahu Akashi, Eru belum pernah melihat tampang Tetsuya, kakaknya.

"Tetsuya-niichan, 'kan? Tetsuya-niichan, kakak Elu, iya 'kan? Nee, Seijuulou-nii. Elu benal, 'kan?"

"_Eru_." Ujarnya dingin, mencoba untuk memperingatkan adik kecilnya itu agar tidak lepas kendali.

Kuroko sendiri masih belum bisa berkutik.

"A-Apa maksudnya?"

* * *

_**(Yossh! Akhirnya ada waktu untuk nge-update! *Gomen nee, minna~ ._.v  
Oke,, sekali lagi,, terima kasih buat para pembaca, buat yg udah nge-favo, follow dan yang udah review~  
:D  
Sampai jumpa d chapter selanjutnya~)**_ _**RnR please?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

* * *

"Ka-kakak? Apa maksudnya?"

"_Akashi_ _Eru_." sambung sang kapten dengan nada peringatannya yang dingin dan mencekam, namun tidak disadari atau mungkin hanya dihiraukan oleh orang yang disebutkan namanya itu— yang tidak lain adalah adik kecilnya yang memiliki surai merah seperti dirinya, bernama Akashi Eru.

Mendengar keributan yang terjadi di depan kamar keempat remaja bersurai pelangi tersebut, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dari peradabannya masing-masing. Sekedar melihat-lihat saja. Paling tidak, rasa penasaran mereka bisa teratasi untuk sementara waktu.

"Akashicchi, ada apa ini? Kenapa di sini sangat berisik?" tanya si blonde dengan penuh antusias— yang lebih tepatnya 'penasaran' — tanpa memikirkan bagaimana suasana atau situasi saat itu.

Seijuurou, Eru, Kuroko dan Momoi, keempatnya menoleh ke arah datangnya suara, namun dengan cepat, mereka berempat kembali melihat satu sama lain. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pernyataan Eru— lebih tepatnya 'perdebatan antara kakak-beradik' dari keluarga Akashi ini— sehingga tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari Kise, tidak ada yang ingin menjelaskan alasannya. Bisa dibilang, saat ini Kise hanya diabaikan begitu saja.

"Tapi Elu benal 'kan, O-niichan!" ujar Eru, coba untuk membela dirinya.

Namun tetap saja, sang kakak juga tidak ingin mengalah. "_Akashi_ _Eru_. Sudah cukup. Henti—"

"Apa Seijuulou-niichan benal-benal sudah lupa? Atau o-niichan memang tidak tahu? Atau o-niichan hanya mencoba untuk melupakan semuanya dan mengawalinya kembali? Apakah o-niichan membohongi dili sendili, belanggapan kalau Tetsuya-niichan sudah tia—?!"

"HENTIKAN, ERU!" bentak Seijuurou. Ia sangat tidak tahan mendengar celotehan yang dilontarkan oleh adik perempuannya itu.

Semua orang yang ada di sana benar-benar dibuat terkejut olehnya, oleh teriakannya itu. Suasana yang tadinya tenang-tenang saja, kini sudah mulai memasuki zona berbahaya— setidaknya, hal itulah yang mereka pikirkan saat ini.

_'Hentikan! Eru! Kau tidak mengerti..'_ batinnya sambil menutup erat kedua iris _heterochrome-_nya itu, seraya mengepalkan tangan kanannya sekuat tenaga, berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan amarahnya. Namun terlambat. Ia lalu menatap kembali sosok Eru— yang saat ini mulai berlinang air mata. Eru sangat terkejut dengan bentakan dari remaja beriris _heterochrome _itu, yang sama sekali belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Karena jujur saja, Seijuurou sama sekali belum pernah membentak Eru seperti ini.

"O-niichan.." ujarnya sambil mulai mundur selangkah. "O-niichan, sampai kapan o-niichan akan belhenti membohongi dili sendili? Elu benci o-niichan!" sambungnya dengan suara bergetar, yang kemudian membalikkan tubuh mungilnya dan mulai berlari meninggalkan wajah-wajah yang menatapnya dengan tampang terkejut dan penuh keheranan. Kuroko berusaha untuk menahan gadis kecil itu, namun gagal. Anak itu masih lebih cepat daripada Kuroko sendiri.

"Eru..-chan..." gumam Kuroko.

"Biarkan dia, Tetsuya. Untuk saat ini, biarkan dia mendinginkan kepalanya. Dia perlu itu." ujar Seijuurou seraya memijit batang hidungnya. Ia lalu mendesah.

"Akashi-kun—"

"Aku akan mengantarmu sekarang. Begitu pula denganmu, Satsuki." sela Seijuurou cepat.

"Tapi, Akashi—"

"Aku tahu kalian semua sangat kebingungan saat ini. Tapi aku belum ingin menjelaskannya sekarang. Lebih baik kalian mengatur barang-barang kalian dan beristirahat terlebih dahulu. Nanti baru 'ku jelaskan." jelasnya, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia mulai berjalan menjauhi mereka.

Yang lainnya hanya bisa saling memandang saja. Sadar bahwa sang kapten sudah berjalan mendekati tangga, Kuroko dan Momoi dengan segera bergegas mengikuti remaja bersurai merah tersebut.

* * *

_'O-niichan payah! Elu benci o-niichan!' _adalah hal yang berulang kali diucapkan oleh gadis kecil bersurai merah. Ia terus-menerus mengucapkan kalimat yang sama sambil ia berlari menuruni tangga rumahnya, tidak peduli apakah nantinya ia bisa terjatuh karena tidak berhati-hati atau tidak. Menjauh dari kakak tercintanya adalah tujuan utamanya saat ini.

Setelah sampai di lantai dasar, ia masih saja berlari menelusuri rumahnya. Sebisa mungkin ia berlari dengan kecepatan penuh, hingga akhirnya ia tiba di pintu masuk rumahnya yang masih saja dijaga oleh pelayan setia keluarga 'Akashi', yaitu Eiji. Mendengar celotehan yang dikeluarkan dari mulut kecil Eru, serta melihat air mata yang terus-menerus mengalir membasahi pipinya yang lembut itu, sontak Eiji terkejut mendapati Eru dalam keadaan seperti itu. Baru kali ini ia mendapati anak bungsu dari Yutaka-Keiko sedang mengoceh seperti itu. Ditambah lagi, penyebabnya ialah Seijuurou, kakak yang paling ia sayangi.

"N-nona, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa anda menangis seperti itu?" tanyanya. Namun Eru hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Paman, tolong buka pintunya." pintanya.

"Ini sudah hampir malam, nona. Hari sudah mulai gelap."

"Elu tidak peduli!"

"Tapi—"

"Kumohon! Elu tidak akan kemana-mana kok!"

Melihat keseriusan yang terpancar dari mata sembab Eru, akhirnya Eiji mendesah. Ia lalu membukakan pintu tersebut. Pintu yang saat mulai terbuka, gadis kecil itu langsung berlari keluar dan langsung membelok ke arah kanan, tanpa memperhatikan kalau ternyata sang ibu sudah berada tak jauh dari depan pintu.

"Ara~, ada apa ini? Kenapa peri kecilku berlari seperti itu?" tanya Keiko saat ia mulai menginjakkan kakinya dalam rumah tersebut.

"Ah, selamat malam, Nyonya." sapanya sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Kenapa Eru-chan berlari seperti itu, Eiji-san?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, nyonya. Tapi sepertinya, nona Eru sedang bertengkar dengan tuan muda." jelasnya sambil mencoba untuk mengambil mantel bulu yang dipegang oleh Keiko. Namun tetap saja tidak berhasil. Keiko malah semakin mempererat genggamannya, seraya tersenyum lalu mengucapkan kalimat 'Tidak perlu', yang membuat pria itu mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hmm, Eru-chan bertengkar dengan Sei-kun? Aneh. Mereka 'kan tidak pernah bertengkar seperti itu." ucapnya dengan pose sedang berpikir.

"Ah, biarlah. Sekali-sekali bertengkar seperti itu juga tidak masalah. Oh ya! Apa teman-teman Sei-kun sudah tiba? Mereka ada di mana? Duuhh,, mereka pasti belum makan!" sambungnya cepat, membuat Eiji hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah nyonya-nya ini.

"Mereka sudah tiba sejak tadi, bersama-sama dengan tuan muda. Mungkin mereka sedang berada di kamar masing-masing. Ah ya, bukankah anda bilang bahwa anda akan pulang jam 7 malam? Sekarang 'kan masih jam setengah 7?"

"Anda benar. Tapi itu tidak masalah, Eiji-san. Presentasi hari ini dibatalkan karena beberapa dari mereka tidak bisa hadir dikarenakan ada urusan mendadak. Sebenarnya aku benci sekali kalau jadwalku jadi berantakan seperti ini. Tapi ada untungnya juga, sih. Jadinya aku bisa pulang cepat." Jelasnya, diikuti dengan anggukan mengerti dari lawan bicara.

"Kalau begitu, aku naik dulu, Eiji-san. Aku tidak sabar melihat mereka!" ujarnya lagi, lalu bergegas pergi menuju ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

* * *

Sesudah keduanya mengantar sang manager ke kamar Eru— kamar yang mulai saat ini sampai pada hari yang ditetapkan akan menjadi kamarnya juga—, serta Seijuurou yang sudah menunjukkan yang mana saja yang dapat digunakan oleh Momoi, mereka lalu memasuki kamar si remaja _heterochrome _itu.

'Rapi', 'Bersih' atau bahkan 'Tidak berantakan sama sekali' memang merupakan kata-kata yang cocok untuk mengungkapkan keadaan dalam kamar sang kaptennya yang satu ini. Buku-buku tidak ada yang tercecer. Semuanya tersusun rapi dalam rak buku dan juga pada meja belajarnya. Pakaian tak ada satu pun yang ditaruh di sembarang tempat. Sampah kertas, plastik atau bungkusan apa pun, tidak ada yang berserakan dalam ruangan ini. Bisa dibilang kalau ruangan ini aman terkendali. Padahal, pada umumnya kamar anak laki-laki itu tidak seperti ini. Pasti ada saja yang berantakan.

Dinding berlapis cat berwarna krem muda, motif seprai dan selimut yang _simple_ dan berwarna coklat, serta warna rak buku, meja belajar dan lemari yang berwarna sepadan, menjadikan kamar tersebut memiliki nuansa yang nyaman. Dilengkapi dengan sofa yang empuk dan berwarna putih, serta meja berwarna hitam juga menambah suasana dalam kamar sang kapten. Gaya kamarnya yang _casual _itu benar-benar cocok dengan kepribadian seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kau suka?" tanya Seijuurou yang membuat si kepala _baby blue _itu tersadar dari lamunannya dan dengan segera, berbalik ke arah sumber suara, seraya menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Sangat sederhana namun menenangkan. Aku suka. Benar-benar mirip dengan sifat Akashi-kun."

"Oh ya?"

Kedua iris _aquamarine-_nya mulai memperhatikan sekeliling kamar tersebut. Kamar yang memiliki sebuah kamar mandi, 2 tempat tidur yang empuk— sama seperti yang terdapat pada setiap kamar yang ada— yang disertai dengan dua lemari kecil pada sisi kanannya, yang masing-masing diatasnya terdapat sebuah lampu tidur yang _simple._ Juga memiliki 2 buah kursi serta meja belajar yang saling berdempetan satu sama lain. Yang satu memiliki berbagai macam buku dan alat tulis yang tersusun rapi, sedangkan yang satunya lagi tidak terdapat apapun di atasnya. Alias kosong dan tidak digunakan— Tunggu! Dua?!

Kuroko mengernyitkan dahinya. "Akashi-kun, kenapa kau memiliki dua meja belajar? Akashi-kun hanya memerlukan satu 'kan?" tanyanya bingung, sambil memperhatikan Seijuurou yang tadinya sibuk mengatur barang-barang tamunya, kini, secara mendadak menghentikan aktivitasnya, yang kemudian duduk di atas _spring bed-_nya yang empuk.

Seijuurou, untuk kesekian kalinya di hari itu, mendesah lagi.

"Itu bukan milikku. Benda itu milik adikku."

"Adiknya Akashi-kun? Eru..-chan..?" tanya dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak, bukan dia.." jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"..Tapi adikku yang hilang sejak kami masih kecil, yang entah pergi kemana, yang meskipun sudah bersusah payah aku cari namun sama sekali tidak dapat kutemukan, di mana pun itu. Dia adik yang hebat dan paling 'ku sayangi."

"Namun sayangnya, sampai saat ini, aku masih tidak tahu di mana ia berada. Kedua orang tuaku, bahkan polisi sekali pun, tidak tahu keberadaannya itu. Mereka bilang.. kalau adikku itu sudah.."

Ia mendesah pelan— namun dengan penuh rasa kesal— melanjutkan penjelasannya.

".. sudah tiada lagi.. Padahal, dulu aku berjanji akan selalu melindunginya, namun aku gagal. Seandainya saat itu aku lebih bisa diandalkan. Seandainya saja, saat itu aku bisa melindunginya. Mungkin.. Mungkin jadinya tidak.. seperti itu..." lanjutnya lagi, sambil tersenyum kecut, seraya mempererat genggaman pada selimutnya itu.

"Nee, Tetsuya. Aku kakak yang payah, bukan?"

"Akashi-kun jangan berpikiran seperti itu. Bagiku, itu tidak masalah, Akashi-kun. Karena Akashi-kun sudah melakukan yang terbaik yang Akashi-kun bisa lakukan. Aku yakin, dia pasti akan senang melihat kakaknya yang sudah bersusah payah mencoba untuk menolongnya. Akashi-kun kakak yang hebat." ujar remaja beriris _aquamarine _itu sambil duduk memposisikan dirinya dia atas tempat tidur yang satunya lagi.

"Dia pasti akan kecewa melihatku. Melihatku yang hanya membuang waktu dengan percuma hanya untuk menyesali perbuatanku yang dulu. Semakin aku berusaha melupakannya, semakin besar rasa bersalahku padanya, Tetsuya. Dan itu menyakitkan. Aku—"

"Apa karena itu, Akashi-kun memakai topeng seperti ini? Apa hanya karena itu, sampai-sampai Akashi-kun tidak bisa menunjukkan perasaan Akashi-kun yang sebenarnya? Apa karena itu, sehingga Akashi-kun tidak bisa melangkah maju?" potong Kuroko. Membuat lawan bicaranya menjadi tertegun mendengar pertanyaan— yang lebih tepat disebut dengan 'pernyataan'— yang dilontarkan dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Pada umumnya, Seijuurou pasti akan menghukum orang-orang yang memotong pembicaraannya. Namun kali ini tidak. Ia masih terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan juga perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh remaja beriris _aquamarine _itu.

"Kau tahu, Akashi-kun? Masa lalu itu ada, bukan untuk menjadi penghalang agar kita tidak bisa melangkah maju dan hanya menyesali perbuatan yang telah terjadi. Tapi sebaliknya, masa lalu itu ada untuk memperbaiki diri kita, untuk saat ini, untuk semua yang berada di hadapan kita, serta di hari yang akan datang. Bisa dibilang, untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi. Sebenarnya, Akashi-kun bisa membayar kesalahan Akashi-kun lewat Eru-chan. Kalau Akashi-kun dulunya tidak bisa melindungi anak itu, Akashi-kun bisa menjadikan Eru-chan sebagai penggantinya. Saat ini, Eru-chan 'lah yang jelas-jelas ada di sisi Akashi-kun, dan bukan adik Akashi-kun yang sudah tiada. Akashi-kun bisa membuktikan kalau sebenarnya Akashi-kun mampu melindungi adik Akashi-kun dengan cara melindungi Eru-chan. Aku yakin, anak itu tidak akan kecewa melihat Akashi-kun." jelas Kuroko panjang lebar. Bukan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, tapi ia rasa, hal ini perlu ia ucapkan saat ini, membuat Seijuurou— sekali lagi— tertegun mendengar nasehat dari si _phantom player _ini.

"Ternyata kau bisa juga, mengucapkan hal-hal seperti itu, Tetsuya. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka." ujarnya dengan tampang datar, membuat remaja bersurai _baby blue _itu menjadi salah tingkah.

"Tapi, untuk yang tadi itu, terima kasih."

"Hng?"

"Kau tahu, aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu, Kuroko Tetsuya. Kau benar-benar mirip dengannya. Dan yang membuatku lebih bingung lagi ialah namamu dan tampangmu yang sama persis dengannya. Hanya saja, 'Kuroko' itu sama sekali tidak 'kuketahui."

"Jadi karena itu, Eiji-san memanggilku seperti itu saat ia melihatku, dan Eru-chan beranggapan kalau aku ini... kakaknya?"

"Ya. Lucu, bukan? Pada awalnya, aku juga beranggapan hal yang sama." balasnya jujur.

_'Dan aku berharap hal itu memang benar adanya. Aku berharap, kau memang adikku yang hilang itu, Tetsuya..'_

"Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun."

Mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Kuroko, ia lalu menoleh ke arah remaja bersurai _baby blue _itu, sambil ia mengernyitkan dahinya— bingung. "Kenapa kau meminta maaf seperti itu?"

"Karena aku membuat Akashi-kun dan keluarga Akashi-kun menjadi sedih karena mengingat soal—"

Seijuurou tertawa pelan, lalu kembali memperhatikan Kuroko.

"Kau tidak salah, Tetsuya. Sama sekali tidak. Tapi... sejak kapan kau mulai ke-pede-an seperti ini?" tanya Seijuurou antusias, membuat Kuroko kembali bersalah-tingkah-ria.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Akashi-kun."

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau atur barang-barangmu terlebih dahulu selagi aku mandi. Setelahnya, baru kau lagi yang masuk." ujar Seijuurou sambil bergegas mengambil pakaian gantinya, dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dari remaja beriris _aquamarine _itu.

"Hai.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_****Setting Skip****_

.

.

"AKASHICCHI! Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku sekamar dengan Kurokocchi? Hidupku menderita kalau dengan Aominecchi-ssu!" rengek Kise sambil menunjuk remaja berkulit tan, yang berada di belakangnya. Namun yang menjawabnya bukanlah remaja beriris _heterochrome _itu, melainkan disambut hangat dengan protes dari remaja bersurai _navy blue._ Sedangkan orang yang dijadikan sebagai tempat curhat (baca : Akashi Seijuurou), hanya mengabaikannya saja.

"AKASHICCHII~~!"

"KAU BERISIK SEKALI, KISE! KALAU KAU SAYANG HIDUPMU, LEBIH BAIK KAU DIAM!"

"JUSTRU KARENA AKU SAYANG HIDUPKU, MAKANYA AKU TIDAK INGIN SEKAMAR DENGANMU, AOMINECCHI!"

Midorima mendesah. "Dasar anak-anak.." gerutunya dalam hati.

"Mine-chin, Kise-chin, kalian berdua sama-sama berisiknya. Nanti Aka-chin marah, loh." Ujar si bayi raksasa itu, menasehati kedua 'anak buah' Akashi. Setidaknya, kalau mereka masih sayang akan hidupnya, diam akan menjadi pilihan yang tepat.

"Dan kalian tahu benar, bukan? Kalau aku marah?"

'_Beralaskan salju..'_

'_Bibir seksi seorang modelku akan hilang begitu saja..'_

Mereka lalu memandang satu sama lain.

'_Sama saja dengan 'PENDERITAAN'!' _batin mereka kompak, yang kemudian kembali terdiam dan tidak mengoceh apa pun.

Merasa bahwa keduanya sudah mengerti akan maksud sang kapten, Akashi kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya mengantar anggota Kiseki no Sedai ke ruang makan untuk makan bersama.

"Bagus."

"Lagipula, Ryouta. Tadi Tetsuya sudah menolak untuk sekamar denganmu, bukan? Apa itu tidak cukup?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Akashicchi. Aku hanya tidak ingin sekamar dengan Aominecchi-ssu! Aominecchi pasti akan sangat mengerikan kalau di malam hari. Apalagi, kulit Aominecchi sangat hitam pe—!"

"HEI!"

"Cukup sampai di situ, Ryouta, Daiki. Kalian benar-benar berisik."

"Ah ya, Akashi-kun. Tetsu-kun ada di mana?" tanya sang manager tiba-tiba, mencari pujaan hatinya yang entah ada di mana saat ini.

"Dia sementara mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah itu, baru dia berkumpul untuk makan malam dengan kita. Lagipula aku sudah memperlihatkan ruang makan padanya, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir dan mencarinya seperti itu, Satsuki." Jelasnya sambil memimpin mereka masuk dalam ruang makan.

Midorima, Murasakibara, Momoi dan terutama Kise serta Aomine, sangat tercengang melihat ruangan yang kurang lebih 2 kali lipat luasnya dari kamar mereka masing-masing. Ruang makan yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah meja yang sangat panjang yang disertai dengan kursi-kursi empuk yang mengelilingi meja tersebut. Piring, gelas, sendok-garpu ataupun pisau yang nantinya akan digunakan untuk mengiris daging, serbet, bahkan _candle stick _juga sudah tersusun rapi di atas meja yang panjang itu. Belum lagi, di bagian kiri dari ruangan tersebut, terdapat sebuah meja bar yang tiga kali lipat panjangnya daripada bar yang ada dalam limousinenya yang berwarna hitam pekat.

"Oke. Biar 'ku luruskan hal ini." Ujar Aomine yang kemudian mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Ini semua hanyalah mimpi. Kita pasti terlalu gugup untuk menginjakkan kaki di rumah Akashi pada esok harinya, sampai-sampai kita semua malah bermimpi bahwa ini adalah rumah Akahi, dan ruangan ini adalah ruang makan. Iya 'kan?" tanya Aomine, dibalas dengan anggukan setuju dari keempatnya.

"Dan pada saat kita bangun, masing-masing dari kita berada di kamar, di rumah kita masing-masing. Begitu 'kan?" dan sekali lagi, keempatnya hanya bisa mengangguk setuju.

Akashi, yang ternyata sudah duduk di tempat favoritnya, hanya bisa memandang iba pada kelima anak buahnya itu. Baru kali ini, dia melihat wajah-wajah dungu yang terpampang jelas dari kelimanya itu. Karena kelima orang itu lebih memilih untuk beranjak keluar dari ruangan tersebut, mau atau tidak, Akashi harus bersuara dan menyuruh mereka untuk duduk serta. Namun, belum sempat remaja _heterochrome _itu berbicara, ibu dari sang kapten, Keiko, kini muncul sambil membawa berbagai macam makanan, yang dibantu oleh dua orang pelayannya.

"AH! Kalian pasti teman-temannya Seijuurou!" seru Keiko yang langsung membuat kelimanya tidak jadi keluar dari ruang makan, melainkan berbalik dan menyapa ibu dari kapten mereka dengan sopan.

'_Tepat waktu, Kaa-san.'_ batin Akashi, sedikit kagum dengan kemunculan ibunya.

"H-Hai.. Na-namaku Momoi Satsuki. Senang berkenalan dengan anda,.. err.. Akashi-san." Ujar Momoi ragu.

"Tiidak! Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. 'Bibi' akan jadi lebih baik." Tegasnya.

"Ha-hai.."

"Kamu anak yang manis, Satsuki-chan." Puji wanita bersurai merah itu, yang membuatgadis bersurai pink itu tersipu malu.

"Terima kasih.."

Keiko lalu menatap si blonde yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya berbicara pada sang manager.

"A-Aku Kise Ryouta-ssu! Senang berkenalan dengan bibi!" ucap si blonde itu dengan gugup.

"Kamu ini anak yang periang 'kan?"

"Eh?"

"Dari raut wajahmu dan matamu sudah memancarkan hal itu, anak muda." Ujar Keiko sambil tersenyum, kemudian menatap anak berambut hijau berkacamata, pecinta oha-asa.

"Midorima Shintarou." Ujar Midorima seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kamu pasti anak yang pintar." Balas Keiko sambil memperhatikan dengan seksama remaja berkepala lumut itu.

"Tapi aku belum bisa menyaingi anak anda." Jawabnya jujur.

"Tentu saja, Shintarou." Sahut Akashi dari tempat duduknya.

"Tapi tinggimu tidak bisa menyaingi Shintarou-kun, Sei-kun." goda Keiko pada anak sulungnya itu. Sedangkan orang yang dimaksud hanya bisa pura-pura tidak mendengar pernyataan ibunya tadi.

"Nah, selanjutnya?" tanya Keiko yang memperhatikan remaja berkulit tan itu.

"Namaku Aomine Daiki, bibi."

"Dan aku Murasakibara Atsushi. Senang berjumpa dengan anda." Sambung si bayi raksasa.

"Hm.."

Keiko mulai menghitung jumlah mereka satu-per-satu. Berulang kali, namun hasilnya tetap sama. Hanya ada lima orang.

"Ah, Sei-kun. Mana temanmu yang satunya lagi? Kamu bilang ada enam, bukan?" tanya wanita bersurai merah itu penasaran.

"Ya, dan aku rasa, dia seharusnya berada di depan pintu saat ini juga."

"Eh? Di ma—!"

Seorang remaja bersurai biru muda itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk dalam ruang makan, tempat yang lainnya berada. Melihat kedatangannya, sontak, Keiko membelalakkan matanya karena sedikit terkejut, melihat tampang anak beriris _aquamarine _ini.

"Senang berjumpa dengan anda. Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya."

* * *

**_(Yo minna! Kembali lagi dengan saya, Author yang gak jelas ini. -_-_**  
**_Pengennya sih nge-update minggu lalu, tapi sayang.y, selama tour tidak boleh bawa peralatan elektronik *menyedihkan* =_=_**  
**_Tapi sekarang,, Seicchin muncul kembali~ *Horeee! #Abaikan_**

**_Terima kasih banyak untuk para pembaca, yang udah rela meng-klik tombol(?) follow/favorite, yang udah mau mengisi kolom review,, ataupunn yan ghanya menjadi silent reader.._**  
**_Dukungan dari kalian membuatku lebih semangat lagi untuk mengupdate.. :'D_**

**_Hontou ni, arigatou~!_**

**_P.S :: Buat yang nanya soal apa yang menyebabkan si Tetsuya jdi lupa soal keluarganya, dan bagaimana sampai ia menjadi Kuroko Tetsuya itu akan saya bahas nantinya.. :D_**  
**_*Alias sekarang belum saatnya.. ehehe..)_**

**_Yossh! RnR please? :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

* * *

"Senang berjumpa dengan anda. Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya." sapa anak bersurai _baby blue _itu dengan sopan.

Keiko, wanita bersurai merah itu hanya bisa tetap diam di tempat ia berdiri saat ini. Ia masih sangat terkejut melihat kedatangan anak bersurai _baby blue _itu. Sampai-sampai tubuhnya terasa kaku dan bahkan, mengambil napas saja terasa sangat sulit untuk ia lakukan. Otaknya yang biasa mengolah suatu data dengan cepat seperti air yang mengalir, serasa tersumbat seketika itu juga, membuat ia hanya bisa diam seperti saat ini.

"Akashi-san? Ada apa?" tanya Midorima dengan hati-hati, diikuti dengan tatapan— sedikit —khawatir dari yang lainnya.

_'Tidak, itu tidak benar, Keiko. Oh ayolah! Dia bukan Tetsu-kun.. Jangan salah sangka, Keiko.. Ayo.. Bergeraklah.. Jangan membuat keributan di sini..' _batin Keiko, berusaha menyangkal perasaannya saat ini, sambil ia mulai mengatur nafas dan detak jantungnya yang sejak tadi tak beraturan.

Merasa bahwa ia sudah bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, Keiko mulai mundur selangkah. Ingin pernyataan yang jelas tentang gagasannya itu, ia lalu menoleh ke arah anak sulungnya, yang malah lebih memilih untuk menatap dan memainkan serbetnya yang berwarna putih itu daripada harus menatap wajah sang ibu.

Telepati? Mungkin mirip dengan hal itu. Seperti mengerti akan maksud dari gerak-gerik anaknya itu, Keiko lalu tersenyum tipis. Ia kembali menatap remaja bersurai pelangi yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Maafkan aku, anak muda. Aku hanya tiba-tiba teringat Eru-chan. Seharusnya anak itu ada di sini." adalah alasan yang ia ucapkan tanpa ada keraguan, disertai dengan _acting_ yang sangat sempurna untuk menutupi alasan yang sebenarnya itu. Walaupun Kuroko sendiri _tahu persis _alasan di balik ucapan Keiko tadi. Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk kecil, sedangkan anak bersurai _baby blue _itu malah jadi merasa bersalah atas kemunculannya itu.

"Dan.. Ya. Aku dengar kalau Eru-chan bertengkar denganmu, Sei-kun. Apa ibu salah?" lanjut Keiko seraya memperhatikan Seijuurou yang terus-menerus memainkan serbetnya. Sesekali melirik ke arah Keiko, namun tidak mau buka suara.

Keiko mendesah pelan.

Ia mulai menunduk dan kembali menatap anak bersurai _baby blue _itu, yang sejak tadi hanya diam mematung.

"Senang berjumpa denganmu.. Tetsuya-kun." ujarnya sambil tersenyum tulus pada Kuroko, seraya mengelus surai biru mudanya yang lembut.

Tersenyum. Memang tersenyum. Namun dibalik senyumannya, ada kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang terpancar dari kedua iris _crimson _miliknya itu. Setidaknya, hal itulah yang disadari oleh anak beriris _aquamarine _itu, saat sepasang iris mata Keiko bertemu dengan miliknya.

_'Menyakitkan.'_ pikirnya sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kedua iris mata Keiko. Seakan-akan bahwa ia tahu tentang apa yang dirasakan Keiko saat ini.

Seperti menemukan sesuatu, Keiko kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Namun, tangan kanannya masih berada di atas kepala anak bersurai _baby blue _itu.

"Aku baru sadar kalau temanmu yang satu ini memiliki tinggi yang sama sepertimu, Sei-kun." tukas Keiko, sedikit terkejut.

Sedangkan lawan bicaranya hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya, berniat untuk protes akan pernyataan ibunya ini.

"Aku masih. Lebih. Tinggi. Dari. Tetsuya. Kaa-san." balasnya dengan tenang, namun mengandung arti tidak setuju atas ucapan Keiko.

"Tidak! Aku yakin kalau tinggi kalian itu sama!" bantah Keiko, tidak ingin dikalahkan oleh anaknya sendiri.

"Tinggi kami tidak sama, Kaa-san. Aku lebih yakin akan hal itu." tukas Seijuurou, seraya menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Itu karena rambut Akashi-kun lebih panjang dariku." sela Kuroko yang juga tidak ingin kalah.

"Rambut kita sama panjangnya, Tetsuya."

"Tidak sama, Akashi-kun."

"Sama."

"Tidak."

"Sama atau tidak, itu tidak penting. Ya ampun!" seru Keiko, sedikit kesal karena mulai diabaikan.

"Bibi benar. Lagipula, sejak kapan Akashi-kun mengukur panjang rambutku?" tanya anak bersurai _baby blue _itu, seraya sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

_Check_ _mate_.

Akhirnya ada orang yang bisa mengalahkan pemilik mata _heterochrome _ini, walaupun hanya dalam perdebatan. Karena pada dasarnya, seorang Akashi Seijuurou tidak akan pernah kalah melawan apapun, siapapun dan di saat apapun juga. Tapi sekarang, Kuroko berhasil memecahkan rekor muri karena telah menang dalam perdebatan one-on-one dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Ia berhasil membuat Seijuurou membungkam mulutnya.

Yang lainnya hanya bisa _sweat-drop _melihat pertengkaran mereka.

_'Padahal, orang pertama yang mengatakan kalau panjang rambut mereka tidak sama itu 'kan si Tetsu / Tetsu-kun / Kuroko / Kuro-chin / Kurokocchi!' _batin kelimanya kompak seraya menatap satu sama lain. Mungkin Seijuurou sudah terlalu banyak berpikir pada saat ini, sehingga ia tidak terlalu konsentrasi, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kalian semua duduk terlebih dulu? Bibi yakin kalau kalian semua itu makan sambil duduk, bukan?" perintahnya pada remaja bersurai pelangi itu.

Mereka mengangguk, lalu kemudian beranjak menuju ke meja makan.

Baru saja saat mereka mulai duduk secara teratur, suara derap langkah kaki seseorang mulai terdengar, semakin mendekat. Awalnya mereka mengira bahwa orang itu adalah Eru. Namun salah. Yang muncul dari balik pintu ruang makan itu bukanlah gadis kecil bersurai merah, melainkan Eiji.

"Eiji-san?"

"Ma-maaf mengganggu makan malam anda, Nyonya. Tapi nona Eru bersikeras bahwa ia tidak mau makan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Keiko mendesah pelan, lalu kemudian melirik ke arah Seijuurou yang dengan tampangnya yang seperti mengatakan bahwa 'Aku tidak salah. Dialah yang terlebih dahulu memulainya. Jadi, tolong singkirkan tatapan itu dariku, Kaa-san', yang membuat Keiko mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya di hari itu juga.

"Sei—"

"Ano.. Kalau boleh— biar aku saja yang membujuk Eru-chan." potong Kuroko, diikuti dengan tatapan bingung dari wanita beriris _crimson _itu.

"Kamu?"

Anak bersurai _baby blue _itu mengangguk.

"Hai. Sebenarnya, Eru-chan marah-marah seperti itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Akashi-kun. Tapi, sebagian besar penyebab utamanya adalah aku." jelasnya lagi.

"Tidak. Kau tidak salah, Tetsuya." bantah Akashi dengan cepat, saat setelah anak beriris _aquamarine _itu selesai bicara.

"Ya. Aku memang bersalah, Akashi-kun."

"Tidak."

"Ya."

"Ku katakan sekali lagi. Kau tidak salah, Tetsuya." tukasnya lagi, namun orang yang dimaksud hanya mengabaikannya dan menoleh ke arah Keiko yang sejak tadi hanya diam menyaksikan perdebatan kecil-kecilan mereka.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu." izinnya, lalu beranjak keluar mengikuti pelayan setia keluarga Akashi, yang akan menunjukkan lokasi Eru saat ini.

Semua hanya menatap keduanya hilang dari balik pintu, sedangkan Seijuurou sendiri masih sibuk dengan rasa kesalnya karena diabaikan begitu saja oleh anak bersurai _baby blue _itu.

* * *

Keduanya tetap saja berjalan ke tempat di mana Eru berada saat ini, dimana Eiji yang memimpin, sementara anak bersurai biru muda itu hanya diam mengikuti orang yang berada di depannya.

Sejak tadi, suasananya terasa agak ganjil. Keduanya berada dalam dunia mereka masing-masing. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat untuk memulai suatu percakapan untuk saling mengenal, melakukan tanya-jawab, atau.. yaah, paling tidak, sedikit berbasa-basi juga tidak masalah.

Gelisah? Itu adalah kata yang cocok dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Eiji pada saat ini. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan sosok Kuroko Tetsuya pada saat ini. Alasannya jelas. Ia masih beranggapan bahwa anak beriris _aquamarine _itu adalah anak Yutaka dan Keiko, ditambah lagi dengan Seijuurou yang lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan pembicaraannya saat sore tadi, sehingga ia menyimpulkan bahwa hal itu memang benar adanya. Namun di lain pihak, anak bersurai _baby blue _itu tidak mengenali sosok Seijuurou sebagai saudaranya— dimana Tetsuya malah memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Akashi-kun', ia tidak mengenali Eiji yang merupakan pelayan setia keluarga Akashi, serta mengaku bahwa namanya adalah 'Kuroko Tetsuya' dan bukan 'Akashi Tetsuya', seperti yang seharusnya ia sebutkan saat perkenalan tadi. Hal ini membuat ia merasa 'canggung' berada di sekitar anak beriris _aquamarine _itu.

Sedangkan Kuroko sendiri, ia masih terlalu sibuk menganalisa 'kediaman Akashi', yang menurutnya tidak asing lagi. Merasa 'déjà vu' itu memang menyebalkan. Apalagi pada suatu tempat yang menurut ingatan kita, sama sekali belum terdaftar bahwa tempat tersebut sudah pernah dikunjungi sebelumnya. Rasa sakit pada kepalanya— yang awalnya hanya nyut-nyutan kecil— kini semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sadar bahwa orang yang dituntun tidak lagi mengikutinya, Eiji berbalik ke arah anak bersurai _baby blue _itu dan ia mendapati sosok Kuroko yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, sedang bersandar di dinding dengan bertumpu pada lengan kanannya, sambil memegang dahinya dengan tangan kirinya seraya menutup kedua iris _aquamarine-_nya itu.

Eiji langsung menghampirinya, sedikit panik melihat tingkah lakunya yang aneh itu.

".. 'nak?"

"Hei, 'nak?" tanyanya ragu, sambil menepuk lengan kiri Kuroko.

Kuroko menoleh ke arah pria berusia 50 tahun itu, namun hanya menatapnya kosong dengan kedua iris _aquamarine-_nya.

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

"..."

"Hei!?"

Karena sama sekali tidak ada jawaban dari Kuroko, Eiji kembali menepuk pelan lengan kirinya. Dan benar saja. Usahanya berhasil. Seperti tersadar dari lamunannya, anak bersurai _teal _itu hanya bisa menatap Eiji dengan wajah datar.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja? Sepertinya anda tidak sehat. Anda benar-benar terlihat lelah. Apa perlu kita kemba—"

"Tidak, itu tidak perlu, Eiji-san." sela Kuroko.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit pusing, tapi tidak masalah. Maaf membuatmu khawatir, Eiji-san." ujarnya seraya menunduk kecil, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Eiji hanya mengangguk kecil, meskipun ia sendiri tidak begitu yakin dengan sanggahan Kuroko tadi. Mereka mulai berjalan lagi.

Tidak lama setelah mereka mulai berjalan dari tempat tersebut, sesuai dengan arah kemana perginya Eru tadi, tampaklah sebuah taman yang sangat luas nan indah, yang dipenuhi oleh perumputan dan berbagai macam bunga yang berhamburan yang juga mengelilingi taman itu. Tak lupa juga dengan beberapa pohon sakura dan pohon maple yang juga turut memeriahkan taman tersebut. Taman itu juga memiliki sebuah kolam yang ukurannya lumayan besar untuk berbagai macam ikan, serta kura-kura. Mulai dari anak kura-kura yang berukuran kecil, sampai kura-kura yang sudah dewasa.

Di tengah kolam itu, terdapat sebuah gazebo* berbentuk persegi panjang yang terbuat dari kayu jati dan dilapisi dengan cat berwarna coklat tua, dengan sebuah jembatan yang menyambungkan gazebo dengan tepi kolam. Pada gazebo tersebut, ketiga sisinya dilengkapi dengan bangku panjang yang juga terbuat dari bahan yang sama dengan gazebo itu sendiri. Begitu pula dengan warna lapisan cat-nya. Tak lupa juga dengan sandaran yang empuk dan berwarna putih. Ditambah lagi dengan sebuah meja yang memanjang tepat berada di tengah-tengah tempat peristirahatan itu. Tempat yang sangat nyaman dengan berbagai jenis tanaman bunga yang mengelilinginya.

Dan tepat di tengah-tengah taman itu, ada sesosok anak perempuan bersurai merah— sama seperti surai merah kaptennya, Akashi Seijuurou— yang sedang duduk bebas di atas perumputan seraya tangan kanannya mengelus-elus seekor kelinci berbulu putih, sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi menjaga agar kelinci yang bulunya bercorak hitam putih dan yang berbulu coklat, keduanya tetap aman pada pangkuannya.

"Eiji-san tunggu di sini saja. Biar aku saja yang ke sana." ujar anak beriris _aquamarine _itu, yang langsung beranjak dari tempatnya, menuju ke tengah taman, ke tempat di mana Eru berada.

Kuroko berjalan secara perlahan ke tempat anak bersurai merah itu. Takut kalau nantinya ketiga kelinci itu malah terkejut dan melarikan diri. Namun, walau berjalan dengan sangat pelan sekali pun, walau ketiga kelinci itu tidak sadar bahwa ada yang mendekat, Eru tetap bisa menyadari kedatangannya. Dan ia sedang tidak mood untuk bertemu dengan siapapun itu. Terlebih kakaknya, Seijuurou dan juga remaja bersurai _baby blue_— yang ia anggap bahwa orang itu merupakan Akashi Tetsuya, anak yang juga bersurai _baby blue,_ yang merupakan kakaknya, yang ia lihat sama persis dengan yang ada dalam foto yang diperlihatkan oleh ibunya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Namun ternyata ia salah sangka— meskipun 'salah sangka' itu merupakan presepsinya sendiri karena kakak tercintanya malah balik membentaknya seperti tadi. Bukan membelanya dan atau membenarkan pendapatnya, melainkan memarahinya dan menyuruhnya berhenti mengucapkan hal yang sama. Hal itu yang membuatnya berdecak kesal, melihat kedatangan remaja bersurai _teal _ini.

"Hei o-niichan yang belambut bilu muda, yang mengaku sebagai teman Seijuulou-niichan.. Jangan sekali-kali o-niichan datang ke sini hanya untuk menyuluhku masuk ke dalam dan makan belsama-sama dengan yang lainnya, telmasuk dengan Seijuulou-niichan hanya kalena o-niichan lebih tua dariku. O-niichan sama sekali tidak mengenalku dan begitu pula denganku, dan oleh sebab itu, kalau awalnya o-niichan datang untuk hal yang 'ku sebutkan tadi, lebih baik o-niichan kelual dali sini." jelasnya panjang lebar, membuat Kuroko— sedikit kagum dengan banyaknya kosa kata yang anak itu gunakan dan juga karena anak itu menyadari keberadaannya.

Tapi hal itu tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk tetap melangkah maju, untuk mendekati anak bersurai merah itu, sampai pada akhirnya ia berhenti tepat di belakang Eru.

"Tapi Eiji-san mengenalmu sejak kamu masih bayi dan Eiji-san juga lebih tua darimu. Aku rasa kamu tahu akan hal itu, bukan?"

Eru lebih memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan dan tetap memperhatikan kelinci-kelincinya, sambil ia menggembungkan kedua pipi mungilnya itu.

Kuroko mulai berjongkok.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanyanya sambil menepuk-nepuk rumput di sebelah kiri Eru. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Anak itu masih saja mengacuhkan usaha Kuroko.

Remaja bersurai _teal _itu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Eru yang ngambek seperti ini.

"Aku anggap itu adalah jawaban 'ya'." ujarnya lagi seraya memposisikan dirinya duduk di sebelah kiri Eru.

Hening. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mulai berbicara. Kuroko menunggu si kecil itu berbicara, sedangkan Eru sendiri sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk berbicara. Maka jadilah seperti saat ini, di mana Kuroko hanya duduk diam memandangi Eru dan Eru hanya duduk seraya mengelus-elus kelinci-kelincinya. Mungkin kelinci-kelinci tersebut lebih menarik dari pada sosok Kuroko yang ada di sampingnya saat ini.

Karena Eru yang tak kunjung berbicara, akhirnya Kuroko mengalah. Ia akui, sifat Seijuurou yang keras kepala itu, juga ada pada adik kecilnya ini.

"Kelinci yang lucu. Semuanya milikmu?" adalah pertanyaan singkat yang dikeluarkan oleh mulutnya itu, namun sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan tujuannya berada di taman saat ini.

Orang yang ditanya hanya mengangguk kecil tanpa melirik ke arah sosok Kuroko yang sedari tadi dengan sabar menunggu agar anak itu mau berbicara dengannya.

"Kamu yang membelinya?" tanyanya lagi. Namun kali ini ada sedikit kemajuan. Eru menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat, lalu kembali memperhatikan kelinci-kelincinya yang berbulu lebat itu.

"Semuanya melupakan hadiah ulang tahunku," lanjutnya.

"Hm? Kalau begitu, dari siapa? Ayahmu?"

Eru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ibumu?"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, lagi.

"Kalau begitu... dari Akashi-ku— maksudku, kakakmu?" tanyanya lagi.

Tangan Eru berhenti mengelus-elus kelinci berbulu coklat itu, membuat kelinci tersebut mengadah ke atas untuk melihat si pemilik tercintanya yang sangat imut itu, yang berhenti mengelus tubuh mungilnya.

_'Bingo!'_

Kuroko mendesah pelan, lalu kembali menatap anak bersurai merah itu.

"Ternyata benar."

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Eru, sambil memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Bukan hal yang sangat penting." ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Boleh 'ku bawa pulang sa—?"

"Tidak boleh!" bantahnya spontan, seraya memeluk ketiga kelinci itu dan menjauhkannya dari remaja bersurai _baby blue _itu.

Kuroko hanya menatapnya dengan wajah datar, lalu kemudian mulai menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya, membuat gadis kecil yang juga beriris _aquamarine _itu tertunduk malu. Malu karena dua hal. Yang pertama karena ada orang selain kakak tercintanya dan orang tuanya serta Eiji dan pelayan-pelayan lainnya yang mau tersenyum seperti itu kepadanya. Lalu yang kedua, karena orang yang berada di sampingnya ini sudah mengetahui bahwa ia sangat menyukai hal apapun yang diberikan oleh Seijuurou, kakak tercintanya.

"Tidak apa, Eru-chan. Aku tahu, kok." ucapnya seraya mengadah ke atas, memandangi langit malam dan bintang-bintang yang menghiasi langit berwarna hitam itu.

"Aku tahu kalau yang tadi sore itu hanya... efek karena terkejut. Terkejut karena melihatku mirip dengan kakakmu yang satunya lagi, bukan?" tanyanya yang membuat kedua iris mata Eru kembali memandanginya dengan rasa sedikit terkejut.

"Akashi-kun yang memberitahukannya padaku. Tapi maaf, aku bukan kakakmu yang kamu dan Akashi-kun cari. Karena aku juga punya kedua orang tua." sambungnya lagi, seraya menutup mata kirinya dengan tangan kirinya itu, sedang tangan kanannya menopang tubuhnya. Sakit kepalanya masih terasa dan bahkan, belum mereda sedikitpun.

"Seijuulou.. Niichan?"

Kuroko mengangguk kecil, sementara gadis kecil itu hanya menatap kosong ketiga kelincinya.

"Aku tahu kalau kamu sangat sayang pada kakakmu, Eru-chan. Dan aku tahu kalau kakakmu juga menyayangimu."

"Tapi Elu sudah belkata kasal pada Seijuulou-niichan! Seijuulou-niichan pasti sangat malah pada Elu. Elu bahkan meneliaki o-niichan, bilang bahwa Elu benci Seijuulou-niichan. Pasti Seijuulou-niichan membenci Elu, sampai-sampai o-niichan membentak Elu sepelti tadi. Pasti o-niichan tidak mau lagi melihat Elu." ujarnya lirih. Kedua iris matanya yang berwarna biru muda bagaikan kristal itu, mulai terlihat berkilauan dengan air mata.

Kuroko meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas surai merah Eru, mengelusnya dengan lembut seraya menatap adik kecil sang kapten klub basket Teiko.

"Akashi-kun, kakakmu, tidak pernah membencimu, Eru-chan. Tidak akan pernah. Sekalipun kamu yang membencinya. Akashi-kun bukan tipe orang yang bisa membenci dan meninggalkan adiknya begitu saja, Eru-chan." jelas anak bersurai _teal _itu, seraya tersenyum lembut pada Eru.

"Tapi—"

"Sekarang katakan padaku, apa Akashi-kun pernah meninggalkanmu?" tanyanya, dibalas dengan gelengan pelan dari gadis kecil bersurai merah itu.

"Apa Akashi-kun pernah melupakan hari ulang tahunmu?" Dan lagi, dibalas oleh gelengan pelan Eru.

"Apa Akashi-kun pernah memarahimu tanpa alasan yang jelas?"

"Tidak pelnah." balasnya pelan.

"Lalu kenapa Eru-chan berkata seperti itu?"

"Kalena Elu takut kalau o-niichan malah." jawabnya dengan wajah polos. Mendengar jawaban Eru membuatnya tertawa kecil.

"Kakakmu tidak akan marah."

"Sungguh?"

Kali ini, Kuroko 'lah yang mengangguk setuju.

"Sungguh."

"Kalau Elu pelgi ke Seijuulou-niichan dan meminta maaf padanya, o-niichan akan memaafkan Elu?"

"Tentu saja, Eru-chan."

Jawaban dari anak bersurai _baby blue _itu membuat Eru kembali bersemangat. Dan dengan penuh semangat, ia mengusap air matanya lalu menaruh ketiga kelincinya di atas perumputan, kemudian berdiri dengan semangat yang membara. Senyuman kembali terulas di bibir mungilnya itu. Kuroko yang memperhatikannya, terlihat puas karena usahanya untuk membujuk Eru sudah berhasil.

Kuroko mulai berdiri. Ia lalu menepuk-nepuk celana hitamnya yang kotor karena terkena tanah yang ada di sela-sela rumput yang ia duduki tadi.

"Jadi, kamu mau masuk sekarang?"

Orang yang ditanya langsung mengangguk dengan semangat. Sepertinya kalimat panjang yang ia ucapkan pada saat Kuroko masuk dalam taman itu sudah dilupakan begitu saja.

Eru lalu memegang tangan Kuroko dan kemudian menariknya untuk ikut bersama-sama dengan dia, membuat anak bersurai _teal _itu sedikit terkejut dengan aksi gadis kecil ini. Tapi ia tidak berkomentar, melainkan hanya mengikuti Eru sambil memasang muka datarnya.

Tepat di depan taman tersebut, tampaklah pelayan setia keluarga Akashi yang sedang menunggu dengan wajah cemasnya. Namun melihat keduanya sudah kembali, ditambah lagi dengan wajah Eru yang sudah kembali ceria, ia menunjukkan kelegaan pada raut wajahnya yang mulai keriput itu. Ia lalu menunduk hormat saat keduanya lewat. Namun kedua kaki Eru dan juga kaki Kuroko tak kunjung menghilang dari hadapannya. Dengan kata lain, keduanya berhenti tepat di hadapan Eiji.

Karena bingung, ia lalu mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat keduanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat gadis kecil bersurai merah itu malah menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan pria beriris abu-abu itu.

"Paman Eiji, maaf Elu tidak mau mendengalkan pelkataan paman tadi. Elu malah balik memalahi paman. Padahal itu semua untuk kebaikan Elu. Maafkan Elu." ujarnya tulus.

Masih terkena efek kebingungan, Eiji lalu melihat ke arah Kuroko yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Eru. Dan tatapannya itu hanya dibalas dengan senyuman tipis darinya.

Eiji lalu menoleh ke arah gadis kecil itu. "Tidak masalah, nona Eru. Yang penting, nona Eru sudah menyadari kesalahan nona dan nona tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Janji?" ucap Eiji seraya menyodorkan jari kelingking kanannya pada Eru. Ingin melakukan _pinkie swear._

Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Eru mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada Eiji yang kemudian tersenyum.

"Janji!"

* * *

"Ne Aka-chin~. Kuro-chin lama sekali~." gerutu Murasakibara setelah ia menghabiskan dua mangkuk penuh sup Asparagus, sepiring penuh, nasi goreng dan segelas jus jeruk.

"Biarkan dia, Atsushi. Ini keinginannya." balas Seijuurou santai seraya meletakkan sendok dan garpunya dengan rapi di atas piring.

"Tapi Tetsuya-kun belum tahu seberapa kuatnya tekad Eru-chan, bukan? Kau tidak mau pergi melihatnya, Sei-kun?"

"Itu tidak perlu, Kaa-san."

Tepat saat Seijuurou selesai berbicara, pintu ruang makan terbuka. Tampaklah Eru dengan surai merahnya yang menjuntai ke belakang dari balik pintu, diikuti oleh Kuroko. Gadis kecil itu langsung berlari ke arah kakak tercintanya yang masih menatapnya dengan muka datar. Sedangkan Kuroko sendiri hanya berjalan dengan pelan menuju ke meja makan.

_'Dia berhasil.' _gumam mereka —kecuali Seijuurou— kagum dengan kompaknya.

"O-niichan! Maafkan Elu. Elu janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." ujarnya memohon maaf dari sang kakak, seraya memeluknya dengan erat.

Awalnya Seijuurou hanya menatap kosong remaja bersurai _teal _yang hanya membalas tatapannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, namun karena adik kecilnya ini terus-menerus menatapnya cemas sambil bergumam kata 'maaf', akhirnya Seijuurou membalas pelukan Eru. Ia lalu mengelus-elus surai merahnya dengan lembut.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Eru. Jadi berhentilah mengeluarkan kata 'maaf' itu, oke?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Dengan segera, Eru menggangguk semangat.

Semuanya— kecuali Kuroko— tertegun melihat adegan yang berada di hadapannya ini. Bagi remaja bersurai pelangi itu, baru kali ini ia mendapati sang kapten yang penuh dengan aura membunuh pada saat melatih anak buahnya itu, bisa melakukan adegan _lovely-dovey _seperti itu pada adiknya.

Tontonan gratis. Hanya itu yang bisa mereka pikirkan saat ini. Sebenarnya mereka sangat ingin mengabadikan adegan tersebut. Tapi sayangnya, aura intimidasi Seijuurou semakin kuat saat Momoi dan Kise mulai mengeluarkan handphone mereka untuk memotret keduanya. Dan faktanya, mereka lebih menyayangi nyawanya. Jadi lebih baik mereka hanya menonton saja. Itu sudah cukup.

Sedangkan Keiko sendiri tertegun karena hal lain lagi. Ia masih terkagum-kagum dengan Kuroko yang bisa membuat Eru mau masuk dengan sukarela ke ruang makan dan meminta maaf pada Seijuurou. Padahal Eru sangat keras kepala. Apapun yang sudah ia tetapkan, ia tidak bakalan mau lagi melakukan hal itu.

Ia lalu tersenyum.

"Maa~, kalian berdua makan saja dulu. Bibi mau ke dapur dulu." ujarnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur yang terletak di sebelah kanan ruang makan— kalau dilihat dari pintu masuk ruang makan tersebut— yang terhubung melalui sebuah pintu bar.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**** Setting Skip ****_

.

.

Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya di atas perumputan yang ada pada taman tersebut. Taman yang menjadi tempat Eru mengadu saat sore tadi. Entah kenapa, tapi Kuroko hanya ingin berdiam diri sendirian di taman itu sambil memandang ke arah langit. Sepertinya ia suka dengan suasana seperti itu. Sekaligus untuk mencari udara sejuk di luar rumah dan juga untuk menenangkan rasa sakit pada kepalanya. Meskipun ia sendiri tidak tahu alasan mengapa kepalanya menjadi sakit seperti ini.

Awalnya ia berpikir seperti itu. Tapi ternyata ia salah. Keiko, wanita surai merah yang sepadan dengan kedua iris mata crimsonnya, yang merupakan ibu dari sang kapten juga ada di sana. Sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang barusan ia pikirkan.

Ia lalu berjalan mendekati wanita beriris crimson itu. Namun sama seperti Eru, belum sempat anak bersurai _teal _itu menyapanya, Keiko sudah lebih dulu menyadari keberadaannya.

"Ah, halo, Tetsuya-kun. Kamu belum mengantuk?"

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Duduklah di sini." ujar Keiko sambil menepuk-nepuk rerumputan di sebelahnya. Anak beriris _aquamarine _itu menurut, lalu mengambil tempat tepat di sebelah Keiko.

"Mana Sei-kun? Eru-chan dan temanmu yang lainnya?"

"Akashi-kun sedang rapat soal latihan besok dengan Momoi-san. Eru-chan sudah masuk ke kamarnya. Begitu pula dengan yang lainnya." jelasnya, diikuti dengan anggukan singkat dari wanita bersurai merah itu.

Keduanya kemudian mulai tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Membiarkan keheningan menemani mereka, memenuhi taman yang besar nan indah itu.

"Nee, Tetsuya-kun. Apa kamu tahu alasan mengapa langit tidak pernah kosong?" tanya Keiko tiba-tiba.

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya. Sejujurnya, ia sangat bingung dengan pertanyaan Keiko.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak mengerti maksud bibi." ujarnya terus terang.

"Haha. Maksudku, apa kamu tahu, alasan mengapa bulan selalu menggantikan matahari saat malam hari, sedangkan matahari menggantikan bulan pada siang hari? Dan alasan bintang-bintang menemani bulan di malam hari.. seperti saat ini?"

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Yaa, kau tahu? Mereka selalu melakukan hal itu karena mereka memiliki ikatan satu sama lain. Walaupun mungkin mereka tidak pernah bersatu, tapi karena adanya ikatan tersebut, mereka bisa saling memahami satu sama lain. Karena adanya ikatan tersebut, bulan bisa tahu kapan matahari akan bersembunyi dari suatu tempat, lalu menggantikannya. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Karena mereka tahu, walaupun mereka tidak bisa bersatu, masing-masing dari bulan, bintang dan matahari itu tetap ada. Mereka yakin dan percaya akan satu sama lain, bahwa sekalipun mereka tidak bisa melihat satu dan yang lainnya, mereka tetap meyakini bahwa bulan akan selalu ada, matahari akan selalu ada, bintang-bintang dan benda langit lainnya pun seperti itu. Sekalipun mereka hanya bisa berharap agar bisa bertemu satu dengan yang lainnya. Meskipun pada kenyataannya, mereka tidak bisa bertemu secara bersamaan di langit yang luas ini." jelasnya panjang lebar.

Walau panjang lebar seperti itu, Kuroko tahu maksudnya, inti dari kalimat-kalimat yang disebutkan oleh Keiko itu.

Sangat jelas bahwa ia sedang berusaha menghibur diri. Menghibur dirinya dari kesedihan yang tak terlupakan. Dimana bulan itu merupakan perumpamaan dirinya, bintang-bintang merupakan keluarga dan orang-orang sekitarnya, sedangkan matahari merupakan anak keduanya yang —menurut cerita sang kapten, Seijuurou— sudah tiada lagi. Ia Akashi Tetsuya.

Kuroko jadi merasa semakin bersalah atas kemunculannya di kediaman Akashi. Mulai dari Seijuurou, Eiji, Eru, hingga wanita bersurai merah ini. Ia merasa bahwa kemunculannya malah membuat semua anggota kediaman Akashi menjadi kembali terbayang-bayang oleh sosok Akashi Tetsuya yang mereka kenali.

Anak bersurai biru muda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia lalu memberanikan diri untuk melakukan seiza** di hadapan Keiko, sambil menundukkan kepalanya, setunduk mungkin yang ia bisa lakukan. Hanya untuk meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku, Akashi-san. Ini semua salahku. Kalau saja aku tidak muncul di hadapan kalian, kalian pasti tidak akan teringat lagi akan adik laki-laki Akashi-kun. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau a—!"

Kuroko terkejut mendapati dirinya sudah berada dalam pelukan wanita bersurai merah itu. Wanita yang sejak tadi hanya memandangi langit yang dipenuhi oleh kerlap-kerlip bintang, yang hanya mengucapkan sebuah perumpamaan pada remaja beriris _aquamarine _itu, kini malah memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sssssshhh!"

"Ke-kenapa..?" tanya Kuroko bingung. Rasa sesak, sedih bercampur dengan rasa marah pada dirinya sendiri sudah bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

Namun ia juga merasakan hal yang berbeda.

Yaitu 'Kehangatan'.

"Berhenti berkata seperti itu, nak. Ini bukan salahmu. Aku tidak akan pernah menyalahkanmu akan hal ini, kau tahu? Dan kami semua tidak menyalahkanmu, baik Sei-kun, Eru-chan, Eiji-san, dan yang lainnya. Jadi berhenti mengatakan hal itu, Tetsuya-kun." ujar Keiko seraya mengelus surai biru mudanya dengan lembut. Berusaha menenangkan anak bersurai _baby blue _itu.

"Ta-tapi.. kalau aku tidak datang kemari, itu akan jadi lebih baik, bukan?" tanyanya pelan.

"Siapa bilang? Justru bibi rasa, kau sudah mengabulkan sebagian dari harapan dan permohonan bibi. Kau tahu? Karena dengan melihatmu, bibi bisa melihat sosok anak itu saat ia tumbuh dewasa seperti kakaknya. Walaupun kalian hanya sekedar mirip saja, walau bukan dia, itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Tapi—"

"Stop! Tidak ada tapi-tapi'an. Jangan berkata apapun lagi." Benar. Biarkan saja seperti ini.

Untuk pertama kalinya, keduanya berharap agar waktu terhenti saat ini juga.

"Apa aku tidak membuat bibi, Akashi-kun dan Eru-chan sedih?"

"Tentu saja, Tetsuya-kun." balasnya sambil tersenyum.

Kepalanya semakin berdenyut, semakin sakit. Namun ia merasa tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan Keiko. Entah mengapa, tapi ia merasa aman dalam pelukannya. Sampai semuanya terasa berputar, hingga akhirnya semua terasa gelap gulita.

Sadar bahwa anak bersurai biru muda ini sedikit terengah-engah, Keiko mencoba untuk memanggil Kuroko. Sekedar mengkonfirmasi saja, apakah anak itu baik-baik saja atau tidak. Namun tidak ada jawaban.

Keiko lalu mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukannya, namun alhasil, Kuroko malah ambruk dengan wajah yang terlihat kesakitan, keringat dingin bercucuran dan napas yang terengah-engah. Sontak, ia terkejut mendapati kondisi anak bersurai _baby blue _itu. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia dengan segera mengambil ponselnya dari saku bajunya untuk memanggil Seijuurou, agar ia memanggil teman-temannya yang lain untuk mengangkat anak bersurai _baby blue _ini yang sudah terkapar lemas di perumputan.

"_Ada apa Ka__—_"

"Cepat ke taman dan jangan lupa untuk memanggil teman-temanmu! Tetsuya-kun dalam masalah."

Dan tanpa sepatah kata apapun, Seijuurou langsung menutup teleponnya dari seberang sana.

Setelah ia memanggil anak sulungnya untuk mendapatkan bantuan, ia lalu memfokuskan dirinya kembali pada sosok Kuroko yang berada di hadapannya ini.

"Tetsuya-kun? Kau dengar aku? Hei 'nak! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?!" serunya panik, sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kuroko.

Namun sama sekali tidak ada jawaban.

* * *

Notes ::

***Gazebo**

(Tempat yang biasa digunakan untuk bersantai di tengah kolam atau daerah perairan, dan bahkan di tengah-tengah pekarangan. Biasanya tempat ini juga dipakai untuk beristirahat, melihat pemandangan sambil ber'teh'-ria.)

#_Lebih lengkapnya, tanya sama om Google deh.. :D _

****Seiza**

(Cara/posisi duduk orang Jepang di atas tatami secara formal.)

#_Lebih lengkapnya, tanya sama om Google aja.. :9_

* * *

_**(Hola minna~! Seicchin datang lagi.. :D  
Dan sesuai permintaan,, kali ini aku buat 'sedikit' lebih panjang dari biasanya..  
*Ingat! Hanya sedikit loh! -_-***_

Thanks buat para reader yang udah mau follow, favo, review ataupun jadi silent reader..  
Aku sangat menghargai usaha kalian semua.. :'D

Arigatou-ssu~!)

_**RnR please?**_


End file.
